The Golden Frame
by OooodlesOfNooodles
Summary: Melony traveled to Japan to visit her cousin, Yukiko Kudo, who is about to get married. There is more to Clamp School than meets the eye. Melony befriends the Clamp School Detectives, and gets involved in one of their mysterious cases. The story includes SUSPENSE! UNEXPECTED I TOTALLY DIDN'T KNOW THAT MOMENTS! FRIENDSHIP! AND ROMANCE! (with a certain detective ;D )
1. The Arrival

**This is my VERY first fanfiction ever! Please, I hope you all enjoy it!**

Title: The Golden Frame

Chapter 1

" _Ugh_ ," Melony let out with a great relief. After a seven hour plane flight cramped in-between strangers, followed with intense jet lag, who wouldn't be tired? The only token of energy residing in her stomach was several bags of 'crunchy-munchy' peanuts and cheap airplane orange juice. Melony's face started to turn a lovely shade of sea-foam green. Those 'crunchy munchies' may revisit her soon. ' _UGH'_ very soon.

The first thing Melony wanted to do, besides meeting her beloved cousin Yukiko Kudo, who currently attends the prestigious Clamp School, was to silence her grumbling stomach.

Clamp School has its own airport, of course. Melony wobbly stepped off the plane and passed through the gates, not-so-much-really patiently waiting in the waiting room for her beloved cousin to rescue I mean, pick her up as soon as possible in this unknown place.

Everything seemed so much different to Melony. Melony used to live in Japan when she was young, but had to move to America for business reasons with her mother and father. Now, she is 12 years old, and has come to Japan for her cousin's wedding celebration. Yukiko Kudo was currently a university student at Clamp and was to be wed to her professor, Ebihara-sensei. _Scandalous,_ mischievously thought Melony, but she knew the two loved each other very dearly, at least from all the emails Yukiko sends her, about them being so lovey-dovey. _An apple pie brought them together, weird, but cute._ She smiled. Oh what would she do for an apple pie right now? Melony started fantasizing about eating a plump, juicy apple pie.

"Melony!" shouted a young women emerging from the crowd. The call woke Melony from her fantasy. Darn. In her fantasy she topped off her apple pie with whipped cream.

"Melony! You're here, I'm so glad. Thank you for coming," she tightly held her cousin in her arms, as if there was some force in the world that would tear them apart, she was determined to never let her go. "You've grown up so much" a tear trickled down Yukiko's cheek.

Instead of green, Melony's face was turning blue. _Can't breathe_ thought the girl with lungs lacking oxygen. Yukiko released her from the tight hug, realizing her smothering love…was well…smothering the girl. "I'm sorry, but the last time I've seen you, you were barely up to my knees and you would hold unto my skirt and pretend to hide in it." Yukiko laughed.

Melony blushed with embarrassment. But she had fun. When she was little, she would hide in her cousin's skirt, so she would never leave and the fun would continue. Sadly, her little trick didn't fool the adults, although it did make them laugh.

"Mh-hmm." Melony tried to clear her throat. "I wanted to tell you this in person, rather than on email." She took a deep breathe, and reached out for Yukiko's hands. "Congratulations on your engagement, you'll make a beautiful bride, the most beautiful one in the world."

This would probably be more sentimental if it wasn't in the airport lobby with strangers watching them, as if they were actors in a soap-opera. "How beautiful," an old man sniffed, then wiping his tears with his sleeve.

The location didn't matter, all that mattered was that their together face to face.

"Are you okay?" Yukiko worrying asked. "Oh, I just feasted on some gourmet peanuts on the way here" she said jokingly, but the color of her face was now evergreen and it just showed how serious this girl was for a decent meal. "I know exactly where to go." Yukiko said with determination. She took Melony's luggage and escorted her to a taxi. _Thank goodness_ thought Melony, who was absolutely in no condition to be walking around.

In the car ride, Yukiko was explaining about Clamp school, and all its facilities. Melony nodded in agreement, too tired to say much. Clamp being the only school in the world to accept anyone of any class regardless of their economic standing. Soon, Melony started to gaze outside the car window, watching people and buildings pass by. _Japan is different, and I won't be here for long._ Then she dozed off, passing by an unknown world that would soon become very familiar.

MANY MINUTES LATER

Yukiko nudged here, gently trying to wake up her sleeping beauty of a cousin. "Wha-a" sleeping beauty awoke from her slumber…with a bit of drool gracing her face.

"We're here" she said was a smiling face. They arrived at a small, lovely bakery with a giant banner over it with big bold letters "Duklyon." The scent of freshly baked bread scattered throughout the air. The grumbling of Melony's stomach increased. Which might have been obvious to some customers already. Melony blushed from embarrassment.

"WELCOME TO DUKLYON BAKERY!" shouted dedicated staff members.

Yukiko escorted Melony to a table next to the window sill. "I'll bring you back something worth waiting for." Melony smiled in agreement, but instead of admiring the freshly baked goods on display, she tilted her head down, rested it on her arms, and closed her eyes. The sunlight graced her body, and shimmered on her dark hair.

Off in her slumber, a small platter of croissants and a cup of hot chocolate with whipped cream and cinnamon were placed gently on the table. The bearer silently whispered ' _Enjoy_ ,' but it was washed out by the clicking and clattering of utensils, and people talking over their delicious treats. Then walked away, leaving the bakery. "THANK YOU FOR COMING!" shouted, again, a dedicated staff member. "Hey, Kentaro, don't you think that boy looks like the general?" They both stared at each other, then at the young boy walking away, then at each other again. "Nah!" each said in unison. "Takeshi! Kentaro! Get back to work!" Yelled an angry manager. "Sorry Eri…"

Melony woke up to the smell of delicious treats. She gently ripped one croissant and saw the smoke rise up into the air. Freshly baked, guaranteed by the Clamp School Defenders, I mean, bakers.

"Thank you for the food," said Melony.

"b-but I haven't" said a confused Yukiko holding a tray of goodies for the both of them.

"This is really good," Melony happily ate her food.

' _Now, just who came here before I did?'_ Thought Yukiko.

"Eh? You brought more?"


	2. Unexpected Welcoming

**Please Enjoy! Thank you!**

"I want you to be my flower girl," Yukiko said firmly. As if she wasn't telling, but commanding Melony to do so.

"Aren't I….I don't know… too old to be a flower girl." Melony said modestly, although she was thinking the exact opposite in her head, she was more than ecstatic to throw around flowers (not in people's faces of course, she IS a lady) with a legitimate excuse, besides…the flower girls are always the cutest and talk of the town.

"Nonsense, you're so cute, you just have to do it," the bride-to-be squealed with joy.

"Alright, it's only because I love you so much," but she really thought 'YES YES YES! I'll scatter so many flowers, the floor will look like a colorful garden!'

Yukiko and Melony chatted with each other while time flew right by. As other customer's plates became empty, theirs still had severed unfinished pieces of bread left. Only from the result of talking too much. Yukiko talked about the wedding plans. She especially brought out designs of the dresses, the brides' maids and flower girls are supposed to wear. But this was a lead to switch to a different conversation. Melony was nodding her head and slowly sipping her hot chocolate, which was luke warm by now.

"By the way…" oh no, Melony knew where the conversation was heading. " I took the liberty of showing the Clamp art department your portfolio!" Melony, in response, spitted out her hot chocolate on an employee…by accident of course. Not at all to be dramatic. Melony was shocked and so was the employee.

"Eh, sorry," to the employee, then quickly shifted to Yukiko. "Why?! I'm not gifted like those other students, you're only embarrassing me…" Melony said, as she slowly sunk down into her chair.

"It's okay," said the employee, "this happens all the time…sadly."

"Well, they positively adored it and they said your welcome to come by any time! AND they offered to give you a full tour around campus."

"but…I want to spend time with you, we haven't seen each other, like, in forever…"

Yukiko saw how displeased her cousin was feeling. "Well, at least take a tour around the school, it will be easier for you to walk around freely with ease." Holding her cousin's hand. "You don't know what surprises may happen…if you don't know where you're going."

"okay." She said reluctantly.

Later, Melony settled in at Yukiko's home. Besides from unpacking her luggage and going to bed several hours early due to jet lag. Yukiko's word lingered in her head 'you don't know what surprises may happen' which made her slightly nervous, 'if you don't know where you're going.'

She tossed and turned to these words constantly repeating in her head, like a broken record.

If any words were going to repeat in her head, she decided to come up with new ones. 'I know exactly where I'm going.' She repeated in her head, over and over.

Finally, she was able to fall asleep.

* * *

Morning arrived and events rolled out just how Yukiko planned, a campus tour was in Melony's future. Yukiko told her to meet the elementary school division for a campus tour.

A tour is quick, and she'll probably never see her tour guides again…probably.

"Oh man… I should have asked for clearer directions. I have absolutely no idea where I'm going… where on earth is the elementary school..." Melony insisted of meeting her tour guides by herself, wanting Yukiko to spend time planning for the wedding, which to Melony, was far more important than a silly school tour.

'In, Out, super quick' Melony decided that she would repeat these words in her head.

Suddenly the ground started rumbling, and along the horizon Melony could have sworn she saw a stampede of wild animals. As they were rushing closer and closer to her…that's it…this wasn't a stampede of crazed wild animals…but school girls? Wild maybe… crazed yes.

"AAAHHH!" Melony had to get out of the way, or else she wouldn't live for Yukiko's wedding, being a flower girl….although she would miss her guided tour…no! jump out of the way!

She jumped, landed flat on her face, and froze stiff. (Predator-prey reflexes)

The stampede of girls stopped. Did they catch their prey? Will roars of triumph proceed? But all Melony heard were cries of defeat, and broken hearted school girls.

'What is wrong with this school?' Melony thought to herself as a dark cloud of despair encircled the girls, the atmosphere became very unpleasant. She decided to approach one girl, in hopes of asking for directions.

"Um, excuse, I'm sorry to bother you, but do you know where the elementary school is located?" Melony hesitated. There was no response, an introduction would be the best to kick off the conversation.

"You see, my cousin Yukiko is getting married, and I came ALL the way here from America to Japan to congratulate her, but she wants me to get to know the school first, but, I mean, I should be helping her prepare for her wedding, but she insisted I go" this was turning into a rant. "Really! I should be spending time with her-

All the girls shifted their attention towards Melony, and the atmosphere regained its pleasant aura…sadly that ended, which was taken over by sudden shrieks of joy.

"Your Yukiko's cousin!?" one girl shouted.

"The wedding is the biggest news on campus!" shouted another.

"AH! So romantic! And I especially can't wait for the bouquet toss!" Melony lost track of who was talking. Piercing eyes were going from girl to girl, each one determined THEY will be the lucky person to catch the bouquet.

"Oh, I see, so you all were practicing…hahaha…" (Melony had a habit of laughing when she was very nervous)

"No silly, we were-" sentences were being cut off right after the other.

"Darn, we almost got him today too."

"Who?" Melony asked.

"We were chasing the chairman," hearts filled the air.

"oh…did he do something bad?" Melony asked innocently.

"OF COURSE NOT!" all the girls shouted in unison. Melony held her arms up in the air in panic, physically saying, 'I'm not in the wrong here.'

"Only the most handsome student in school." The girl swooned over from excitement.

"He is a real gentlemen." This girl had love written all over her.

"Although he treats all the girls the same," one girl said bitterly. "Won't he choose one of us already?"

To Melony, this mastermind of a playboy sounded as if he had all the girls in school wrapped around his fingers.

'What a devilish mastermind' thought Melony, 'I'll make sure to avoid him.'

* * *

 **Thank you for reading chapter 2!**


	3. This is CLAMP

***Super important, Chapters 1 and 2 were told from 3rd person P.O.V., but chapter 3 is told from 1st person P.O.V. Sorry if I have caused confusion!***

"Well, ladies, it was great getting to meet all of you…but it's about time I take my leave…" I said while slowly backing away from the extremely spirited fan girls.

Just above the horizon I saw two figures heading my way, now, it wasn't really to my surprise as compared to the other girls. Any sadness within them melted away immediately, then they filled the world with joyous screams (again), only this time I was prepared, I covered my ears, and mentally gave myself a pat on the back. As I prepped myself for the stampede to begin, and determined not to turn into road kill, I'll be okay.

"KWAAAAAAAH! Its Suoh and Akira!"

One of the girls gently tapped me on my shoulder, and smiled. She looked at me then at the two boys surrounded by a flock of girls, the boys were gently persuading them to calm down, wow, what gentlemen!

The girl continued, "Those two over there are the Clamp School's Elementary Division student body secretary, Suoh Takamura, and….. Treasurer, Akira Ijyuin. A small blush graced her face when she said the last name.

"They're both very kind." I wasn't listening. A chill went down my spine.

Wait! The girls were all wiled up a few seconds ago about the chairman. So these are the secretary and treasurer! (A.k.a. the chairman's goons, and none of the kind words about either those two were sinking into Melony's head) !

Yukiko's words were suddenly flowing in my head, 'don't worry, the clamp school elementary division will show you around the campus, they'll find you, and they even have their own detective agency.' Wow, they're good at what they do.

"Do you want me to introduce you to them, they'll be more than happy to—huh, where did she go?"

Back at home, I won first prize for best endurance while running, today I'll be putting those skills to the test! I was doing what any logical person would do in an uncomfortable situation-making a run for it! AND OFF I GO!

"Look Takamura-senpai, I think I found Yukiko's cousin, right over there!

SPRINT FASTER!

"Wow! She's so eager to get a tour of the campus, I wish the chairman could see her school enthusiasm! Let's follow her! YAY!"

'Ah, if only we can transfer that enthusiasm to the chairman's work ethic,' Takamura shrugged it off. "Excuse us, ladies."

Apparently paper certificates don't mean anything, because I was out of breath when they reached me. When I caught my breath I took in the world around me. I was in a much different area this time, I wasn't surrounded by school buildings, classrooms or students. I was encircled by wisterias, hydrangeas, lilacs, daffodils; a beautiful assortment of flowers. My breath was taken away, not by running, but by nature's beauty.

"I see, you found Clamp School's Sensory Garden," I wasn't sure about what to say, "Nice to meet you, I'm Suoh Takamura, Secretary of Clamp school Elementary division." He held out his hand, a formal way of greeting.

"Eh, I'm Melony, Kudo-san's cousin." I was reluctant to shake his hand, but nevertheless, I did.

"And this is the Treasurer of Clamp School's elementary division… Akira!"

The treasurer was currently chasing a butterfly around the garden. My shoulders eased up, and a smile formed, I started laughing.

' _ehhemm'_ Suoh motioned to Akira, Akira waved goodbye to the butterfly and gleefully ran over to us. Then he grasped both of my hands.

"Congratulations!" Akira shouted. "I knew Yukiko would find her happiness, she just needed to express her love, and I'm so glad that she put all of her heart into her dish."

A sudden lightbulb went off in my head. "You did it! I should be the one thanking you! You must have been the cute, little chef who helped my cousin find true love!" I remembered from one of Yukiko's emails, she mentioned a young boy who helped her bake an apple pie, this must be him!

"Cute little chef?" Suoh giggled under his breath.

Wow, I wasn't expecting these kind of reactions, but, I was glad I did. These were kind people.

"I was going to take you to the Clamp School Elementary Division first, but I think here is much better, and I think you'll like it better too."

My face lit up, "I really do, this garden is beautiful," I looked up at the trees and spun around once, this place just made me feel more at ease. And apparently Akira felt the same way too, he found more butterflies.

Suddenly, Suoh reached into his pocket and grabbed what, to me, looked like a brochure for a five star hotel. Then he handed it to me. I read to myself: _'Clamp School has an enormous campus divided into six sections: Kindergarten, Elementary, Junior High, High School, University, and Graduate Divisions.'_

"I don't want to overwhelm you, but Clamp is fairly large, and this is basically like…Clamp in a nutshell, there's even a map of the whole campus, and we're right here," he pointed to our location on the map. I will never become lost ever again!

Akira joined right in, "Yukiko's wedding will take place right here at the Sensory Garden." His happiness radiated right through him.

"The Sensory Garden is fairly new to clamp, the idea was proposed by the elementary division's chairman, he wanted a place where the students could relax from stress and school work. To see, touch, hear, taste and smell nature, hence the same 'sensory' garden."

I was overjoyed that my dear cousin would be getting married here. I could hear the birds chirping, the air is refreshing, and the flowers are gorgeous. Although Yukiko would obviously be the most gorgeous one of all. I can already imagine her wedding dress shimmering from the golden sunlight.

"And I'm sorry the chairman couldn't be here, but he sends his regards. He has A LOT of paperwork to catch up on….." I can see how the job stresses out Suoh, oh, not his duties as secretary, but making sure the chairman keeps track of his duties. Must be very tough.

A slight chill went down my spine.

Chairman? Were the girls from before talking about the elementary division's chairman? But it couldn't be _this_ chairman. Could it? A devilish mastermind couldn't create a beautiful garden such as this, or be silly enough to have the secretary keep track of his paperwork.

"Shall we begin the rest of the tour?" Suoh and Akira looked at me with warm and eager smiles.

Yukiko's words flooded into my mind, 'You don't know what surprises may happen…if you don't know where you're going,' and these two gentlemen were gladly showing me the way.

I'm going to give this tour a try, for Yukiko's sake.

"So, where to first?"

* * *

Suoh and Akira showed me the many wonderful facilities at Clamp School. What I learned from their tour and the handy dandy clamp-in-a-nutshell brochure, is that the school is 100% privately funded, and the school forms its own insular, functioning city. It features living quarters (aah! So that includes the house Yukiko's family owns), laboratories, movie theatres, hospitals, banks, airports, and other facilities.

Counting students, workers, and affiliates and their families… 10,000 people live, work, and study as part of the Clamp School community. (Hmm, make that 10,001)

MANY MINUTES OF TOURING LATER

Last destination was the Elementary School Division building. My eyes were glued to the brochure, reading every little fact about the school.

Suoh stared down at his watch, then looked up at Akira and me with a smile. "The chairman should have finished all his paperwork by now…hopefully." Souh put a lot of emphasis in the last bit.

"Perfect timing, I'll get to serve Melony tea and cake for the afternoon snack." Akira smiled.

WHAT! All the fear I had before escalated in me. I think I overindulged in this tour, and it was time leave!

"well, thank you very much, this was very lovely, and I learned so much, I'll never get lost in Clamp again, so…bye!" Maybe I'll see the chairman another day, or avoid him entirely, yes that sounds like a great plan!

"Nonsense! I made a peach cobbler!" Akira was slightly pushing me towards their office door, gesturing that I have to stay for tea and cake! (I'm a horrible person to turn down wonderful cooking, especially if it's from Yukiko's master chef!)

Right when Suoh was about to open the doors to the office, I thought I was going to burst! But suddenly… BOOOM…..the office beat me to it. Colorful confetti burst out from the doors, covering all of us with shimmering paper. I froze from shock, Akira was gleeful, and Suoh…..oh Suoh, he looks very irritated.

"Look guys, I finally got the confetti machine to work again!"

In the brochure, it says that Clamp School is renowned for cultivating a diverse range of talent and producing some of Japan's finest artists...On the other hand, the residents and students are just as well known for their penchant for partying.

Directly across from me was a blonde haired boy, we locked glances, and in that moment, I couldn't tell what was shimmering, the confetti, or his bright blue eyes.

 **Thank you so much for reading!**


	4. Meet the Chairman

"Suoh! Akira! Did you see that!? This confetti machine is in perfect shape for when" the chairman's words were cut off, by an angry secretary who was pursuing him at full throttle.

Suoh broke our glances, thank goodness!

"Chairman, when Akira and I left this morning you were dedicated to your paperwork…..but look at this!" Suoh waved his arm across the elementary student body office which was covered in confetti, Akira was giggling, and I was froze like a cold, hard statue. (Defense reflex)

 _VRRRRRRRRRRRR_

The sound came from across the room.

"W-what's that? Over there!" Suoh exclaimed, pointing to the chairman's desk, something was there, it was concealed by a giant black drape….and it was moving.

The chairman spread out his red fan and tried to, bashfully, cover up his obvious mess.

"Come on Suoh, you've got to live a little, I'm not a party animal or anything" he started laughing, then suddenly a giant grey trunk emerged from underneath the drape, then the chairman's desk started to increase in size, no, it was being lifted off of the ground. There was an elephant in the office!

 _Gulp_

"How long…..?"

The chairman was busy petting the elephant to listen to Suoh's questions.

"How long what?" he said with an innocent smile on his face.

"How long….after Akira and I left…did you lose YOUR COMPETENCE?"

"Hmmm," he was actually thinking about this question cheerfully, which was annoying the secretary even more," about 15 minutes thereafter. First I had to go outside and enjoy the spring air. There were just so many wonderful ideas in my head and I couldn't wait until later to do them." He spread out his fan that read 'having a blast."

Suoh, pressed his fingers against his forehead trying to relieve his stress. Hmm, Suoh should go the sensory garden more often, maybe it was made especially for Suoh. He gestured to Akira. "Akira, could you please call campus safety and tell them we have a dilemma," he looked at both of the dumfounded figures in front of him, and it was as if, he couldn't tell which dilemma he should get rid of first, the elephant or the chairman, and he seemed really tempted to say the last one, "that needs to be taken care of immediately."

"Well Suoh, I'll have you know that this is a female elephant and the job of the clamp school detectives is to-

"I don't want to hear it!" The chairman flinched and so did the public safety committee. Who was really in charge around here?

Akira is great with animals, he was escorting the elephant right out of the room with the help of Clamp's public safety committee. Suoh gave a nod that signaled 'thank you,' and I stood there awkwardly in the room, still frozen like a statue.

Suoh let out a deep sigh, and then placed both his hands on the chairman's shoulders. "Look me in the eyes." Now I didn't feel so bad about my locked glances with the chairman, because apparently, Suoh was doing it too.

"You are the student body president of the Elementary School Division." He gave a pause, trying to see if the words would sink in, hopefully, "You are supposed to act like a role model, the students look up to you, as a positive example of academic behavior." He gave a longer pause, perhaps the words were finally sinking in.

"Awwwwww Suoh, did you really mean that?" said the giddy, wide eyed chairman.

Suoh swiftly turned the Chairman around, facing the desk, and pulled down a lever that unveiled a massive pile of paperwork the size of a mountain. "Now you, Nokoru Imonoyama, are going to restore the very little faith I have left in you by finishing all this paper work, TODAY."

Nokoru Imonoyama, I let the name play in my head, then I remembered, the pamphlet stated that the Imonoyama zaibatsu founded Clamp School. I looked at the boy whining over his paperwork. I couldn't imagine it.

Akira chimed in, "yeah, Suoh is usually responsible for making sure that the chairman does all his paper work on time, but it's always fun around here!"

"By the way, what happened with the elephant?" I never thought I would ask this kind of question.

"It's being brought to the Clamp Zoo in town. It will probably be more comfortable there." The chairman was busy completing (reluctantly) his paperwork. He was speedreading, signing one paper after the other, and every now and then, he would gaze out the window and relish the joy of the outside world whom didn't have chairman duties to fulfill like himself. That's when Suoh would snap a look back at Nokoru, reminding him to get back to work.

"Suoh does care for the chairman, we all do." Akira said while pouring me a cup of tea and handing me a slice of peach cobbler. Akira trapped me with a delicious treat, I became too comfortable to leave. I nodded while eating a taste of heaven.

MANY MINUTES OF CHAIRMAN DUTIES LATER

" _ugh…._ I almost…. _ugh…._ died there…" Nokoru wheezed out.

"You see what happens when you put your mind to work and focus," Suoh said while counting all the documents and checking each one off the list. He sounded like a very proud parent. "I say you deserve a well-deserved break."

Nokoru revived with energy, and was ready to venture out into the world. (Free from paperwork!)

I was sitting down on the couch with Akira, and he was telling me about his cooking classes and the times he helped Yukiko learn how to bake an apple pie. He taught home economics to the university students, amazing, even professional chefs were envious of his culinary skills. I was very impressed.

Nokoru walked towards me, "I'm sorry that I had to trouble you with all this chaos this afternoon, and thank you, Suoh, Akira, for escorting Melony around campus, when I couldn't do so myself." he sighed and sat down across from me. "I hope you've enjoyed your welcome at Clamp School so far." His childish manner disappeared. "There's a lot more to get excited about," he smiled. "And I hope you'll enjoy them, just as much as I will." How was this the same person?

"How rude of me, I haven't formally introduced myself yet." He crossed his legs and waved his red fan. "My name is Nokoru Imonoyama, president of Clamp School's Elementary School Division. Nice to meet you, Melony Kudo."

Today, I saw two different sides of the chairman, of whom I thought was a 'devilish mastermind." He's free spirited and very fond of doing absurd things, but he can just as easily be a refined gentleman when he needs to be.

"Oh!" he abruptly closed his fan, like he just remembered something important. "Melony, I want to show you something, but before that," he leaned forward, too eager to ask, "Did you enjoy the croissants and hot chocolate?"

"Duklyon is the best bakery on campus, well, it's my favorite anyway," he was smiling from ear to ear.

 **Thank you for reading!**


	5. Home is Where the Heart is

**chapter 5**

**Home is Where the Heart is**

I always looked up to my cousin Yukiko, not because she was older than me and much taller, but because I loved her. I don't have siblings myself and if I were to have a sister, a big sister to look up to, to admire, a friend…that would be Yukiko, hands down. Then of course I was her little sister, which I was proud to be. Later on, my parents were relocated for work, which forced us to move away from Japan and to America. They told me it would only be for a little while, but it wasn't just Yukiko that I would miss. My grandparents, friends at school, the park down the street with the rainbow swings that would always squeak no matter how quiet you tried to swing...ahhhh, it was so much fun to annoy the bystanders…..I was 5…..

I thought I would be back tomorrow, oblivious to time, and how long trips actually take. But I didn't have a choice…neither did my parents, it was either say 'yes' to the job or 'yes' to unemployment.

When we arrived at our new "home" (a temporary place for the time being until we were to go back to Japan) the first words out of my mouth were "are we done here yet?" and "when can our family visit?" and "when can Yukiko visit?" I thought Yukiko would love to see our house, we lived near an arboretum, and there were so many flowers, birds, and trees that touched the sky. I thought she would like that, so I started planning all the activities we could do. We could play forest rangers, protecting all the little forest creatures from an evil organization that hated everything cute and fluffy! We could pretend to get lost in an enchanted forest and leave a trail of root and berries behind us so we wouldn't get even more 'lost.' (With our parents, closely watching us from behind…of course) There was an endless amount of possibilities!

Nothing did come from my planning though. Yukiko never came to visit, and we never went back.

Soon, no words would come out of my mouth. I would only cry. It was all over. I would never see my beloved cousin again. All the love I had for her was killing me.

I attained salvation, when we received emails from our family back in japan. I took it upon myself to learn how to type, how to use the computer, if I couldn't grace Yukiko's presence with myself, then I could grace her eyes with words, (everything that has been happening here, what's been happening there), so she could gobble them right up, and so would I.

We've been emailing each other for 7 years. Sure, as much as I wanted to visit her in person, it's better than nothing…..but it wasn't the same.

One day at home, (by now, it became our temporary to very much permanent home) we received news that Yukiko will be getting married, and her family would pay for us to come over for the ceremony. A week before the wedding, and the day after.

Hope

Like a flood thrashing though its surroundings…a flicker of hope lit within me…..

And no matter what…..

At any costs…..

I'd have to keep it from igniting….

…..

I don't want to get hurt again…..

* * *

His eyes were like daggers.

"Duklyon is the best bakery on campus, well, it's my favorite anyway," he was smiling from ear to ear.

"Seriously! You went to Duklyon again?! Is it your hobby to neglect your student council duties?!"

"Oh Suoh, your just pouty because I didn't take you with me,"

"Chairman, Akira and I are more than willing to go get you something from the bakery, if it's going to keep you motivated towards your work."

"But Suoh, I don't want to bother you or Akira from abiding by YOUR student council duties, which would be so unfair of me," the chairman said sarcastically.

"For Goodness Sake! You know Duklyon does takeout!"

"AND THAT! Ruins the café experience, you have to be in there, surrounded by the enchanting smells of freshly baked bread and sweets, and enjoying the part of the employee to customer experience!" I could have sworn that I felt the ocean breeze and heard the crashing of waves against the rocks, as Nokoru stood up with a fiery blaze in his eyes.

"I'm very sorry Melony, sometimes the chairman is a hard case to handle," Suoh said while rubbing his forehead. The chairman slid on the ground in utter disappointment.

"Suoh," firmly called the chairman.

Suddenly the atmosphere changed, and it became tense. The chairman stood up gallantly, like a warrior that was victorious in battle, a warrior that rose from the ashes. He opened his mouth and uttered a few words.

"There is a very pressing matter that I wanted to discuss with you."

This time I leaned forward, while munching on Akira's peach cobbler, it was like I was watching a drama series in the making. Akira was humming while cutting more pieces of peach cobbler and setting them on plates for everyone else.

"Of course, chairman, is it about the student surveys-

"No, even more pressing."

The room went silent. Akira stopped humming, and the peach cobbler would have to wait.

"Suoh…I hope your ready…to attend Nagisa's concert, it's literally just around the corner. You have to get her a nice gift or something.

Everyone, except the chairman, slid face down on the ground. Huge clouds of dust (and disappointment) flew in the air. The chairman was having a blast…..as it was also indicated on his fan, which read "so gullible."

"Suoh, you're so much fun to tease," the chairman said while laughing.

I motioned to Akira, "who is Nagisa?"

"I—Its, no one-no one at all," Suoh was trying to brush off the conversation, but his bright red face was giving it all away.

"and Akira!... Did you visit your sweet heart recently?" The cup of tea, which Akira was serving me, was overflowing. Okay, Akira, you can stop now, I'm not THAT thirsty.

The chairman clapped his hands together.

"Now that everyone is alert, let's go over to the art department. I'm positive 'its' ready by now." Nokoru walked over to me, he extended his hand towards mine.

"May I have the honor and escort you there, Melony."

Oh no…

Hope flickered in my heart.

 **Thank you for reading!**


	6. For You

**Chapter 6: For You**

'Beautiful,' Melony whispered to herself.

'Hmm…What was that Melony? I don't think this looks right," said the shy bride. "Just….Not at all….."

"What…, you look beautiful in that dress, I honestly don't see what's the matter with it."

Walls garnished with embroiled tapestries hanging from corner to corner, thousands of shades of white which you probably wouldn't have known existed, and many…many nervous brides (and some bridezillas) were making last minute arrangements on their dresses for their very special day.

"This veil would match perfectly," Melony happily placed a finely sheer laced veil on top of Yukiko's head. It graced the top of her head, which complimented her light brown hair, and fell all the way to the bottom of her gown.

Yukiko's face lit up, and so did Melony's. Melony made a good choice.

Here is one of clamps many facilities available to the public. This was a wedding bridal shop called " _I Do, Bridal."_ Many of the latest fashion designs imported from New York, Paris, London, Tokyo, Beijing, Milan; all of the major fashion capitals of the world were available all in this one shop! There were laced and handcrafted veils, a plethora of shoes of any bride's desire, and far off near the shops entrance…..there were rows of benches filled with the grooms-to-be waiting for their lovely ladies, and sitting in the back row, squished between two more (very large) grooms-to-be, was Ebihara-san, Yukiko's fiancé. OF Course, he didn't mind the wait (or his seat). We waved to him occasionally, to make sure he was okay (and alive). He waved back (phew! That's a relief!).

It's hard to hear over the hustle and bustling of many brides-to-be scurrying over their own gowns. It was very crowded as well, I tried my best to squeeze through the herd of women, it as a real challenge.

"Hey, Ebihara-kun, can you hand me the package under your seat please?"

"Of course, let me… just..." he was squeezed in tight between two very muscular men, with tattoos on both of their arms, and he was all the way in the back of the row in the middle of it. Plus he was holding other precious commodities as well (bouquet décor of course) this was going to be tough.

"Don't worry, I got that for ya' bro," the muscular man to the right of him said, he easily picked up the package and then handed it to the muscular man to the left. "Is this for the little lady?" the muscular man said, "Incoming guys!" This man stood straight up and started walking through the row of grooms, the grooms were moving (and being pushed) aside, like a flock of birds, for the muscular man to get through.

"Here you are my little lady," he gently handed me the package.

"Thank you so much sir!"

"No problem," he said while blushing, then he turned back around.

"Oh no! He's coming back!" many grooms flocked away.

Ebihara-kun called out, "Melony, are you all done yet?"

"Oh no, not yet! We haven't even decided the crown she'll wear yet! Bye!" I flocked away back to Yukiko.

"No-No wait!" Ebihara yelled out.

"Ah…" the muscular man sat down, squishing Yukiko's groom next to him. Then he looked down to him. "Is that your niece?" Ebihara nodded (and gulped).

"What a nice girl…..re-reminds me of my li-little sister," he started crying.

Now this package is from the clamp school detectives. It's basically their gift to the newlywed couple. They showed it to me in the art department, and now I know why, it was still being worked on.

I opened the package carefully, fearing I would break the glass.

Yukiko covered her mouth, "oh….wow…its beautiful." She picked it up with her hands. I already imagined her wedding picture in there. Yes, it was a frame. But, not just any frame. It was handcrafted by one of Japan's finest artists, who graduated from clamp school. The detail was impeccable, there were so many swirls, it showed so much movement, especially since it was made entirely out of gold. It was small, the overall shape was a rectangle, but the inner frame was oval. The frame shimmered from the light, in fact it even refracted the light, and it was actually a little too bright.

Yukiko was even more enticed about what was inside the frame. It was a picture of her and Ebihara when they first started dating, and it was a picture of them sharing an apple pie. Tears trickled down Yukiko's face.

A little piece of paper caught my attention. It was at the bottom of the package, and it was folded once. It was addressed to me? I opened it and it turned out that it was a note. It read:

'To Melony

Congratulations on Kudo and Ebihara's engagement. Suoh, Akira, and I are happily looking forward to the wedding ceremony! (Akira is quite the little cupid isn't he?) May this frame bless those within it with endless years of happiness.

P.s. you never told me whether or not you enjoyed those treats! Maybe next time.'

-Nokoru'

I didn't want to distract myself with this now, I had to pay attention to Yukiko. "Melony, which crown do you like better, one with pearls or without pearls?" So, I folded the note and stuffed it in my pocket for later.

MANY HOURS OF BRIDAL SHOPPING LATER

"And that's when I lost her!" tears were streaming from the muscular man's eyes and down his face. (Someone hand this man a tissue!) And by 'her' he means his pet kitten 'Hime.' Poor thing. I hope he gets her back someday.

Later that day, I came up with a response to Nokoru's message. Feeling like I didn't want to speak with him directly, I just wrote it on a piece of paper and planned to slide it under his office door. Of course, it's more courteous to thank him in person, but, eh, I was trying here. Perhaps I could slip it into his mountain pile of paperwork and he'll never notice it.

* * *

I looked to the right, and then I looked to the left. Just to make sure no one was around to see me. AH! I'm making this more painful for myself. Maybe I should just give this note to Suoh or Akira and tell them to give it to Nokoru for me. I opened up my handwritten note one more time, it was written on a small piece of paper, it read:

'To Nokoru

The golden frame you all gave to her (Yukiko cried tears of joy) is beautiful, it is the epitome of frames and prone to jealousy by all frames. Yukiko and Ebihara love it. It will grace anything that it will be placed upon.

p.s. That was you!? No wonder Yukiko said those treats magically appeared on our table. And yes, they were delectably delicious. (And you saved me from starvation.)

-Melony'

Alright, this is fine enough. I folded it once and bent down to slide the note under the door. The door creaked open. Hm. I forgot which side the door opens on. OUCH!... It's the outside.

"Forgive me!" said Suoh as he rushed to my side. I could have sworn blood was gushing out of my head, but pain is pain after all. The world felt like it was spinning or it was my brain gleefully jumping around in my skull.

The next thing I knew when I woke up, I was lying down on the sofa, with an ice pack on my head.

"I'm so sorry, I should have been more careful," he took off my ice pack and felt my forehead. He had a very gentle touch. "You might have a little bump there for a while." Greeeeeat…thanks Suoh, and right before the wedding too. He prepared another ice pack and placed it on my head again, I think he noticed the look of dismay on my face because then he said, "But it WILL go away, I get these all the time. (When I slide on the ground due to constant disappointment by the chairman)" I giggled, also because I knew he was telling the truth. I touched my forehead and felt a slight bump on it, then I looked into a mirror, "I look like Tien from Dragon Ball…" Suoh burst out laughing. "Hey, I don't want to be walking down the aisle and be known as the flower girl with a third eye!" He tried to tone down his laughing, but it only made him laugh more.

"Did you come here to deliver this?" Suoh was holding my note that I wanted to slide under the door. Uggh…..great plan. Nokoru is not even here anyway. "I can give this to the chairman for you when he comes by." Yes! A burden has been lifted off my shoulders! I'll try to sound professional, "yes, I'll take your offer on that."

Suoh told me that I could keep the ice packs and also told me that some chamomile tea would ease my headaches. "Thank you Suoh!" I left the office and headed towards home, what a rough day, (An interesting story to tell….nah…it'd be too embarrassing to tell Yukiko about it).

Suoh closed the door behind him. He stood there for a couple of seconds, then strolled over to the chairman's desk to place the note on it. His hand glided across the wooden desk.

…..

 _Knock knock knock_

…..

 _Knock knock knock knock knock_

…

"Chairman, how long are you going to be taking a nap?" the (for once) quiet chairman was fast asleep, napping under his desk. "You had a delivery and it was from Melony Kudo-san (and I can't believe you slept though this visit, especially since it was a lady that wanted to visit you…) Suoh sat down on the chairman's leather chair, sometimes he could get away with that, like for example, when the chairman takes naps.

He would definitely tell the chairman (when he woke up of course) about the note, but right now….it was settling in Suoh's hands and his fingers were fumbling around it. Tempted to open it.

The fold became undone.

 **THANK YOU FOR READING! TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK! THANKS!**


	7. No Time for Sweets

**Chapter 7: No Time for Sweets**

"It sharpens hearing and weakens eyes.

It comes out to play when the daylight breaks.

It's a friend to thieves, yet it steals nothing.

This is my favorite part of the day.

When the sun sets, everything is for the taking.

So watch out, I'm here, it is rightfully mine for the taking."

This was the note that laid in the hands of many puzzled and perplexed guards in an empty room. It was more like a ransacked room because glass cases of artifacts were shattered, tables were overturned, curtains ripped, and exhibitions mauled. This room used to have been the Smithsonian rock and gem collection. But now…..every (shattered) glass case which held priceless stones, gems, rock minerals were gone.

One guard stepped forward to the room that laid in shambles. Stepping on glass fragments under his shoes gave miniscule cracking sounds. But it echoed in the empty room, it made each cracking sound more resonant, and so did the tension. The acoustics were impeccable though.

The guard reached down to his walky-talky, "notify Imonoyama-san at once," he said in a raspy voice.

Another guard, younger than the rest of them all, laid his back against the wall and immediately slouched down to the ground. He said in a whisper that only he could hear.

"We're going to lose our jobs."

* * *

"AH-HA! I got it now! Akira is this right?" I said, awaiting the master's approval.

Yukiko was busy prepping for the wedding, which was only a few days away. She also told me how Akira Ijyuin, is a marvelous chef, so I asked Akira if he could show me an easy recipe to bake! Akira gladly showed me the kitchen that he teaches home economics in.

Akira tasted a small morsel of my cake batter. He looked up at the ceiling, probably thinking how he should nicely spare my feelings.

"It's slightly too thin, add a little more flour to thicken it up, but not too much." Alright, time to do as the chef says, so I picked up the bag of flour and, literally, started pouring it into the bowl.

"W-wait, you need to use a measuring cup, a-and your adding way too much!" Akira shouted. Flour exploded in both of our faces. With white flour covering our dark hair, it looked like we were ghosts, and we came back to taunt the living chefs who dared not use measuring cups for cooking. We were perfectly lively undead examples of that.

"Yeah….Cooking isn't exactly a family forte thing at home, we kind of just wing it and see what happens." Akira giggled and seemed to laugh at what I just said, he either understood what I meant or maybe he thought I was a complete klutz. Then he said, "My moms are like the same way, they always try to cook, but it only ends in a disaster, so I do all the cooking at home." He started to help me mix the ingredients in my bowl, he trailed off lost in thought, then he said, "But they put so much love into everything they do, even if they mess up, their love always reaches me." Now I could see why Akira was such a great chef, he had a spark that many others didn't have, it wasn't the ingredients or tools that made him great. It was his love. The love that he wants to share with those that dive into what he creates. It was obvious in every bite of his dishes.

"It's a lot of fun though, making and cooking different types of food with my mom and dad. I wish I could bake more sweets though," I said with a pouty face. Akira looked at me in the eyes, and I could have sworn that his face lit up with an idea. "Yukiko wants me to make the desserts for her wedding, of course their going to have the traditional 3 tier wedding cake, but, they also want me to bake apples pies, I'll probably make apples tarts though."

"Mmmmh, sounds delicious." I said back with a smile. I also thought that would be perfect too. We baked the cake and let it cool off. I uncapped the icing, when Akira put on a mischievous smile. "Don't tell anyone, but sometimes," he walked over to the pantry, ducked down to the bottom shelf and grabbed a jar on the left, like he knew exactly where it was before even opening the pantry, "I like to spread it on cake, for myself," he uncapped a jar of 'crunchy-munchy peanut butter,' the site of any more crunchy-munchy peanuts made my stomach want to turn. But he spread it on his slice of cake, and it made him one happy duck. I smiled. "Do you want me to get you a glass of milk too?" he nodded his head, for he was unable to speak from the peanut butter.

"So…Melony….do you have any 'guilty pleasures' that you like?" I felt like he was trying to weasel an answer out of him, but he looked really happy and pleased at what he was doing, so I gave him an answer.

"I love taking a spoon full of vanilla ice cream and putting it on my apple pie." I said, a glanced away knowing that I emitted one dire detail.

"MUHMSGH!" he pointed his spoon at me, then gulped down a glass of milk. "That's not all, you looked away, what else is there?" he was really hyped up about this, but I was having fun either way.

Then I said absolutely as quickly as possible, "with a hand full of rainbow colored sprinkles and strawberry sauce," the last squeaked out of my mouth. Akira than mouthed everything I said to himself, he looked up, making a mental note. "I got it!" then started happily eating the rest of his peanut butter covered cake, humming to himself. "Got what?"

He was still happily eating his peanut butter covered cake, and occasionally giggling.

 **MANY MINUTES OF SNACKING LATER**

We decided to share our treat with Suoh and Nokoru in the student council room. Akira was holding the cake and I was holding plates, napkins, and utensils. We were both wondering how they would like our peanut butter with strawberry sauce glazed cake, topped with rainbow sprinkles.

Once we got closer to the office, the thought of Nokoru reading my note crossed my mind. I hope he would just over look it. It was no big deal really, right? Suddenly, Suoh rapidly opened the doors. It didn't seem like he was expecting us, he almost slammed the door into my face (again.)

He had a serious look on his face, he looked straight at us, "Akira! Get in here now!" then he looked at me and saw my startled expression, "Melony, you should go, this matter is just for the chairman, Akira, and I." Suoh was interrupted when the chairman, Nokoru, placed his hand on Suoh's shoulder.

"No, Melony should hear this too," then Nokoru looked at me with solemn eyes, "I'm sorry that I've involved you in this, come in so I can explain everything."

 **thank you for reading!**

 **and thank you for reviewing!**


	8. Cat Eye

**Chapter 8: Cat Eye **

"Whaa-at!?" I gave no expense to what the others might think. I was loud. Very loud. I could have sworn people in the hallway told me to be quiet.

"Believe it or not, it didn't even cross my mind. We should have screened him first, we assumed he was alright, due the fact he used to be a student here at Clamp, and people said very fond things about him." Nokoru said with his fingers pressed against his forehead. His eyes averted mine, he was typing on his computer, then he pressed a couple of buttons and a giant screen appeared on the wall. A woman suddenly appeared. She was elegant and refined in so many ways, it only took me one glance to notice. She wore a traditional Japanese kimono, beautifully designed, and also had pitch black hair. That was the only feature I could recognize from her face, because she covered it with a fan, similar to Nokoru's.

"Hello, Melony Kudo-san," she said with such a beautiful voice.

I felt guilty for acting so rashly, everyone kept calm despite how they actually felt on the inside.

Suoh interrupted, "This is the chairlady of Clamp School, also the founder of the Imonoyama zaibatsu." I've read about her in the pamphlet about the school...She has a lot of power, one of the top influential people in the world. Wow, that pamphlet really was Clamp in a nutshell. "Nokoru, your looking well, despite these turn of events." Was she being sarcastic?

"Chairlady, we need to know, will Melony and her family be in danger? We have to act now or else" Suoh was caught off. The chairlady gracefully interrupted him. "I think this is in the hands of the Clamp School Detectives, wouldn't you agree Nokoru?" Even though I couldn't see her eyes staring at him, we all turned towards Nokoru, the spotlight was obviously on him. "Your right, we—I've started this mess," he interrupted himself, "it was due to my carelessness, and now I'll make it right." He had a stern look on his face. I regretted doubting that he was the person I misjudged him to be.

"That's good to hear, I'll let you get to it than, goodbye." The woman on the wall disappeared, and so did all the faith I had in Clamp.

I felt wobbly. I needed to sit down. Good thing Akira grabbed my hand and led me to the couch. I tried to swallow, but my throat was dry.

"Your telling me….that the golden frame….you gave Yukiko…" I paused, tears were welling up in my eyes, but my voice was increasing and getting stronger.

"You gave my cousin….a priceless frame that was smuggled into Clamp School by a notorious thief!" tears were welling out of my eyes, I covered my face with my hands, unlike the chairlady who can cover her face and still look refined, I couldn't. Suoh sat down beside me and placed his arm around me. Out of all the reactions Nokoru received from women, this was probably the rarest.

I stopped crying because it was going to get me nowhere, and it seemed to me that I was with three boys whom didn't know how to deal with it. I wiped my tears and straightened my back. "ehh-hem," I had to clear my throat, "This thief, when is he coming back to get the golden frame? I'll get it back from Yukiko and tell her it was a mistake, she won't mind, she is very understanding." I attempted to get up, but Suoh motioned that I shouldn't, there was much more that needed to be said.

Nokoru straightened his back, and hesitated to answer, "It's not just the frame that he's going to take…"

"When he was a student here at clamp, his name was Yoru Kuraidesu, but it wasn't till a little while ago we learned his true identity due to a recent burglary at the Smithsonian, now he is known as the thief 'Cat Eye.'" Nokoru pulled out a projection of the student, well, who was a long time ago, and this child had bright eyes full of energy and such a happy look on his face. How did he end up like this? The next picture was all blurry and dark. It was barely recognizable. It was taken of Cat Eye, a thief, no longer a child full of hope, robbing a museum of everything. "Apparently he is a rival to the even more notorious thief, '20 Faces.' I think Cat Eye has a score to settle with him." Nokoru said while waving his fan.

"I don't care! They can quarrel all they want, just leave my family out of it!" I was wiled up.

"My apologies, but whenever Cat Eye goes on a stealing spree, he never just takes one thing, it would be easy to just hand over the frame and be done with everything, but that won't be the case."

Akira chimed in, "Cat Eye is far greedier than 20 Faces. Cat Eye causes mischief destroys whatever he feels like tearing apart," even Akira had a stern look on his face, I haven't known him or any of the others for that long, but this wasn't like him. "He toys with people for his own enjoyment."

"How did he get in here anyway? This is Clamp, right?" I tried to reassure myself, which wasn't working.

"He may not have the nickname of '20 Faces,' but he does know a good thing or two about disguises." Nokoru swayed in his chair. "Apparently, when he stole the golden frame, the police were tailing him, he just happened to be near Clamp at the moment and-

"But my whole family is here for Yukiko's wedding, aren't they all in danger?"

"The security at clamp is the finest in the whole world, nothing will happen to you or your family," Nokoru tried to reassure me even though he saw how distressed I was, "We're going to protect you, no matter what happens."

Just because it's the finest in the world doesn't mean that nobody can't break in. He did it before, he can do it again.

* * *

Back at home, I couldn't let Yukiko or her family know about this, she'll want to postpone the wedding, she wouldn't want anybody to get hurt on her account. She is so kind. The golden frame was displayed on a mantel piece in the dining room, ironically it was directly across from me where I was sitting. It was mocking me right in front of my face, giving me anxiety….and a nauseous stomach. I couldn't finish dinner, despite it being delicious (Yukiko's parents were excellent cooks), I hope I didn't rebuke my relatives because of that. I ended up worrying Yukiko because she came up to my room to check up on me.

"Melony, may I come in?" Yukiko knocked on my door. She even brought me a cup of chamomile tea.

I smothered my head against my pillow and moaned "Okaaaaaaaaay."

"What's wrong? You barely ate dinner," she stroked my back.

"It's nothing, I'm just…feeling a little under the weather…that's all."

I couldn't worry her. She stayed with me for a while calming me down, before she left. I tried to close my eyes and force myself to sleep. "I have absolutely-positively-no idea in the dandiest world-where on earth I'm going." The universe just loves to tick me off. I want the wedding to be the happiest day of Yukiko's life, not the day where she was robbed by a thief. I want to live to be her flower girl…..

 _beep beep beeep_

What was that?

 _beep beeep beeeeep_

I heard it again…

 _beep beep beep beep beep beeep beeep_

It was coming from my window. I opened up my curtains, and it was the strangest thing I have ever seen. It was a small flying robot in the shape of a penguin with a little red bow tie. "Is this the thief's doing, does he want to mock me first?" But then, thank goodness I was wrong, I saw the clamp blowfish symbol engraved on the penguin robot. "Oh, Thank goodness," I said to myself. This is the first time in my life that I'm happy to see a robotic penguin at my window sill, odd, but true.

"Hey little guy, by the way, how are you able to fly? You don't have wings or-Oh!" It popped out a little piece of paper with my name on it. It was another note. I opened it up. It read:

"To Melony,

I'm sorry for overwhelming you with everything that happened today, it's all my fault for causing you grief. I don't blame you for hating me… With that said…

Will you go for a walk with me?

From,

The fool standing below your window sill."

I looked down from my window, and standing there under the street lights, was Nokoru, his blonde hair was glistening under the lights.

He mouthed the words, 'Will You?"

* * *

 **Thank you for reading!**

 **I'm going to try my best to manufacture a suspenseful mystery. LOL**

 **I hope I didn't over do it, under do it, or was just plain cheesy XD**

 **again, thank you for reading :D**


	9. Our Wishes

**Chapter 9: Our Wishes**

"Thanks for meeting me so late, and so sudden."

Before I knew it, I was taking a stroll with the chairman of the elementary school division, youngest son of the Imonoyama zaibatsu (stated in the Clamp Schools pamphlet), the not-so-devilish-mastermind I thought he was, and the guy who unfortunately gave my dear cousin a stolen priceless heirloom, golden frame as a wedding gift.

"I hope I didn't interrupt your time with your family."

"Oh, no, I wasn't really feeling well, and I was just resting in my room." I shrugged off my answer, then looked at the robotic penguin that Nokoru was holding in between his arms, which curiously caught my attention.

"This!" Nokoru saw me staring at his little messenger robot, then said, "Finest in Clamp technology! I've had this for a while though, it's an old model.'" His hands held the robot, and rubbed off dust with his thumb, even though it was perfectly clean. Despite it being an 'old model' he said this with a soft fondness in his eyes. "It's an aerodynamic android," he held up the penguin, "one step closer and closer to perpetual motion machines. One day, just not today." He laughed.

"Do you like science-I mean, do you like Physics-and stuff?" I don't see a reason why I should be stuttering over my own sentences right now.

Nokoru looked at the robotic penguin then back at me. "Yeah, I really do." He smiled. "And, you like the fine arts, don't you?" How did he know that? My eyes widened.

He noticed my bewildered expression and said, "Oh, it was on your Clamp profile." He shrugged it off as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. He's right though, I do love the arts. I was an active member in the art club at home. Always drawing in the sketchbooks at home, and staying up late at night, then falling asleep at my desk with my pencil still in my hand. I especially love sketching sceneries. The sensory garden would be a perfect place to sketch.

"But I don't even go to school here." I whispered to myself, Clamp is truly impressive, and kind of creepy….

"Plus, Yukiko showed us your art portfolio, and the art department too of course. Your work is lovely." I blushed, "oh, no, not really, there are many more great artists than I am," He paused, then said, "I may be a complete amateur at art, but I know good quality work when I see it, especially when it evokes so much emotion." He definitely has a silver tongue, no wonder so many girls are head over heels for him. I wonder if he really means what he says rather than just pretending to say something nice.

"There was something I wanted to talk with you about, what I couldn't say earlier today." I stopped and took a deep breath in. I tried to breathe more, but my body wouldn't let me.

"It's all my fault…..It was my idea to get your cousin Yukiko and her fiancé Ebihara, a golden frame as a present. It's from a silly belief of mine, I don't know if you have ever heard of it,-

" _A lifetime in gold,_

 _Endless joy and riches will be untold,_

 _They will happily grow together old."_

"It's a poem that I read in a book once. Even when my parents got married, they received a gold frame with their picture in it as well, and their really happy….. It's basically like good luck to the couple." Nokoru rubbed his head and blushed. "I guess my gift backfired instead. I'm so sorry!" He abruptly bowed towards me, with his head down. A droplet of water hit the ground.

"No, no, no, no, it's not your fault!" I mean, all these unfortunate circumstances really do suck, but…. "How were you to know beforehand, about that frame, it shocked us all, don't blame it on yourself. You only had good intentions from the beginning." I placed my hand on his shoulder. "Please, don't be sad." (And don't bow!) I looked around at where we were, and we walked all the way to the sensory garden. It was even more beautiful at night than it was in the day. There was a fountain on the balcony, that's where Yukiko would stand and right next to Ebihara, I already imagined their silhouettes standing next to the moonlight that shimmered off of the water. The water was sparkling like crystals.

"If we're going to be apologizing here, I have to say something too." Nokoru finally looked up from the ground, and his eyes were still wet. "When I first arrived at Clamp, I didn't know anyone…..or what they were like at all." I walked back and forth. "The next thing I know, I was chased by a stampede of girls, who were actually chasing you," I pointed to him, not sure if he would get what I meant by that.

Nokoru sat down on a bench, "Don't worry, I know exactly what you are talking about, it's a frequent thing actually, they almost got me that day too, I swear their getting faster day by day." He started laughing. I gawked at his laidback answer.

"It's nothing really! It happens to Suoh and Akira too!" Nokoru waved his hands back and forth, then he started to side track, "come to think of it, I think the ladies have been taking it out on me because Suoh and Akira are such heartbreakers."

And here I was worried for you….

"Nothing gets to you does it?" I said to Nokoru.

"Why be sad, when you can be happy!" He didn't have his fan with him, but if he did, it would definitely say, "Happiness today and forever!" I slouched down on the bench a few inches away from Nokoru. Wait! Nokoru was right! Why be sad, when you can be happy! A sudden thought came to mind, "Nokoru," I said and grabbed his hand, "follow me."

"O-Okay."

I walked towards the fountain with Nokoru, and since I didn't have two coins to spare at the moment, I picked up two small pebbles from the ground. Hopefully they'll work just the same, if we put a lot of feeling into them. I held one pebble in my hand and held out the other towards him.

"Apparently we both have a couple of things we're worried about," I smiled then said, "So, let's make a wish! Maybe this is just _wishful thinking_ but this always helps me relax whenever I feel stressed, it may not be a coin, but I think our feelings will still get across." Hopefully he felt the same, and he did. He happily took the pebble from my hand. "No one on earth should ever be denied the pursuit and privilege of making a wish," I smiled.

"I agree and lets," he was smiling from ear to ear.

We both turned around, our backs were facing the fountain. "On the count of 3-

 _1_

… _.._

 _2_

… _._

 _3_

 _!_

Both of our pebbles, full of wishes, whisked into the air, when they reached their highest point in their flight. They slowed in front of the moon. The bright light behind them complimented their lustrous color, as brilliant as jet. And finally, they fell. They gracefully plunged into the fountain, leaving a cascade of ripples at the surface. As the pebbles fell to the bottom of the fountain floor, our wishes did too, and hopefully the universe would hear them.

The moonlight was shining on both of us. Nokoru turned towards me and said, "Hm, I do feel better!"

"I know right," I finally laughed and all the tension I had from today disappeared. Suddenly, something caught my attention.

My head was facing towards the ground. On the ground I saw a shiny object. I immediately thought that it was a coin or an incredibly luminous rock (like the pebbles we transformed into brilliant jet!), but when I picked it up, it was a finely detailed silver button. There was some sort of image engraved on the button but it was too worn down to tell what it was. I held it in the palm of my hands and felt the detail with my fingers. Nokoru leaned over my shoulder and said, "Wow! Very pretty."

"Fine artists are attracted to fine detail, am I right? Here." Nokoru took the button from my hand, he leaned in, and pinned it to my jacket. I saw (from a much closer point of view) that the moonlight transformed his blonde hair into perfect strands of gold. "It looks better on you than it does the ground," he was still smiling, but I was looking down at the ground, too shy, to even notice.

* * *

 **Thank you for reading! I really appreciate it! Make a beautiful wish everyone! 3**


	10. I'm Your Guardian!

**Chapter 10: I'm your Guardian!**

I found myself sketching in the sensory garden the next morning.

There was no one else around me, other than the birds chirping, the wind swaying between the chimes, and the in-between strokes of my pencil touching paper, they all came together and became an orchestra. All for an audience of one little girl. My own private symphony.

Yukiko's wedding will take place in a couple of days. Later on today, there will be the wedding rehearsal and family dinner.

I suddenly found myself scribbling out my sketches of the garden. The flowers I drew weren't right, the fountain isn't proportional, the trees…..ugh….they look like moldy broccoli. The wish I made last night last with Nokoru didn't work. I'm still a worrying mess.

I touched the silver button that Nokoru gave to me last night. I pinned it to my shirt, deciding that it would be my good luck charm and get me through this week and the wedding.

Nokoru, he was different from how I expected he would be. I judged him before I even got to know him. Well, I don't really know him that well or any of the other detectives, Suoh and Akira. But, I can tell you, without a doubt, that they are kind people. Can I trust them about this whole golden frame crisis?

When will Cat Eye show up? Is he even going to show up at all, worrying us for nothing. Probably thinking procrastinating us would be even funnier than actually showing up in person. 'Let their minds go crazy,' I bet that's what he thinks…...No, he WILL show up. Akira said Cat Eye is an extremely greedy thief, he's not going to wait forever to get that frame back. He _is_ a wanted thief and I bet the golden frame was only one fraction of a piece out of many he wanted to steal. It's never the end, thieves just want more and more, it never stops. They are never satisfied with the hordes of treasure that collect. The next question is, "what will I obtain next?"

I don't even know who Cat Eye is. That picture of him was so outdated, and he's _obviously_ not a child anymore. He can be any one around me. Will he be an uninvited guest and make a sudden appearance at the wedding, or ransack Yukiko's home to acquire that good for nothing stolen frame?

I let out a deep breath. What can I even do? How am I supposed to stop an infamous thief in the first place? The clamp school detectives, Akira, Suoh, and Nokoru, said they would be able to take care of it. But I'm starting to have my doubts.

I felt even worse for not telling Yukiko about any of this. I'm carrying a heavy burden. Why won't it be lifted? Yukiko's words popped in my head again, ' _you don't know what surprises may happen, if you don't know where you're going.'_ She's right, I'm undoubtedly-without-a-doubt lost.

"You know, you shouldn't waste paper like that."

The sudden shock of a person talking to me sent chills up and down my spine. I thought I was alone in my sanctuary. I guess I was wrong.

"What-oh, I guess?" I was looking at an old man holding a broom, he who wore a white jump suit uniform, with a badge that said 'Janitor Weally.' Oh, I guess he cleans up the clamp grounds. He must work at clamp school as a janitor, someone has to keep the school spotless, and especially this beautiful garden in tip top shape.

"Mind if I sit down next to you little lady?" he sat down before I could even give an answer.

"ooooofhf," he exclaimed and sat down next to me, then leaned one arm on his knee, "everything hurts when your old, here's some advice for you, stay young forever!" He started laughing at his own joke, and I smiled back at him.

"I see you like to draw, that's a lovely skill to have," he had a wrinkled smile, but despite that, youth beamed out of him.

"Oh, do you like to draw too?" I asked.

"No, I never could, I like to do more hands on work." He held up his arms with pride. Despite his age, and complaining, he seems to have a lot of energy.

"Like sculpture!" I exclaimed.

"Eh…not exactly, but I do appreciate the arts! That's one thing I love about the world! Without 'art' the earth is just 'eh,'" he said. A smile formed on my face and so did his. What a nice man!

"It's really early in the morning, and you come here to keep the grounds clean this early?" I asked him.

"Yes, I like to get my work done quickly, there is always something else to do. The work always piles up, there is never an end to my work load. But I enjoy what I do," he smiled. "That's the key to life, find something you enjoy doing, and never tire of it," he smiled from ear to ear. What an incredibly sweet man! I've met some of the nicest people at clamp so far.

"This garden is really beautiful, did you help in constructing it?" I asked him since he said he was fond of hands on work, but he didn't answer my question. Instead, he was staring at the button that was pinned to my shirt. His gaze felt sharp, cold, and uncomfortable. Then he abruptly stood up, grabbing his broom, and said,

"There is no time to waste, I have to get my work done, I can't be sitting here talking all day, and I have a deadline you know. Good day little lady." He tipped his hat, but was already walking away from me while saying this. I noticed that he was walking away with a perfect stride.

I focused my attention back to my sketchbook, and started erasing my plethora of scribbles to start my drawing over again.

* * *

Someone bumped into my chair.

I couldn't hear my own thoughts over the chattering of guests in dining room. I was sitting (practically squeezed in between seats) with my family at a big round table and one of many roundtables actually. Despite growing up with just my mother and father, feeling like I had a small family, I actually had a really big one in Japan. Even though I do have a large family, it never felt like I _actually_ did.

Further down, I saw Yukiko and Ebihara at their head table. They looked so happy. From hence onward, I won't let Cat Eye, in fact, I won't let any evil force in the world tear apart this wedding!

Ebihara stood up, held his microphone to his mouth. He tapped it a couple of times to make sure it was on.

 _VVVIIIIIING_

Everyone covered their ears, it was a physical gesture saying 'yes, it works perfectly, and that sound is killing our eardrums!'

He began.

"Thank you all for coming, and thank you for supporting us," he smiled to Yukiko who smiled back, "This means the world to us, and for us its one step closer to becoming a family," he swallowed than continued, "The first time I noticed Yukiko was when she stepped through my home economics classroom on the first day of university. She was radiant, and still is." He paused, and used his other hand to hold on to Yukiko's. They stared into each other's eyes. A couple of 'Aws' filled the room. "Yukiko, you're the light of my world, and the air to my breath." They held each other's hands tenderly and their eyes spoke a language only for each other to understand. "My heart is yours," you could hear his voice breaking.

"And yours is mine," Yukiko wiped his tears.

That settles it! I will stop anyone from toiling with this wedding. While everyone else's eyes were filled with admiration for the couple, mine were filled with fiery determination.

No one will ruin my cousin's happiness! Melony is on the case!

While I was thinking over an amazing plan to stop Cat Eye, the infamous conniving thief, (my plan was still in the preliminary stages of success, but never the less it will be great!) a waving hand caught my attention across the room. The figure was skillfully maneuvering between the crowds of aunts, uncles, other cousins, and close family friends.

I finally saw who it was, and even though he was still tables away from me, I could see his worried expression spread across his face.

* * *

 **thank you for reading!**

 **and I want to give a really big shout out to James Birdsong and Jamaica Heron! thank you so much for reviewing!**


	11. A Secret Under the Table

**Chapter 11: a secret under the table**

Once our eyes met, I looked and pointed down at the table then back up at him. He nodded, receiving my information, he ducked down below the dozens of party goers.

I gracefully slouched down, and while doing so, I stepped on my mother's right foot. My mother, who was too entwined in her own conversation with my father's uncle's cousin's nephew's former roommate, to notice that it was me. The timing was bad, well, not for me, but for the waiter who happened to be right behind my mother when I stepped on her foot. My mother shocked, said "well, I would never," and gave him a death glare. The wrongly convicted waiter looked baffled and confused, but bowed and said "I beg your pardon madam." I have to tell my mother later that it was me and not the waiter, but later, my mom is too scary to confront when she's angry.

Our eyes met again under the table.

"What are you doing here?" I said. Both of us were surrounded by too many of the sitters shoes, high heels, flats and loafers were everywhere. Although it was slightly less loud than it was before from under the table, especially covered with the thick table cloth. The sentences and words from those above us were muffled, making everything they had to say indistinct. Vice versa for us. No one else can hear what we have to say from under the table.

"Oh, you know, I came to see if there's gum underneath any of the tables, my job as the secretary never ends." He playfully looked around, "no gum in sight."

"Thank you sir Suoh, I wouldn't have been able to go on if you didn't show up." I dramatically sighed.

"No thankyou's are needed Miss Melony, it's my duty." We both laughed underneath the table.

Suoh loosened up a bit, but then he stiffened remembering what he came here for. "Melony, I'm sorry to be bothering you while you're with your family, but clamp security guards in the west wing of the school caught a glitch in the security cameras." My eyes widened. "It happened during the morning announcements yesterday between 8:00 and 8:15 AM."

"Cat Eye," I murmured. The thief has finally made his entrance.

"Exactly, within those 15 minutes, he disabled the security cameras all in the west wing and replaced the current time footage of when he snuck into the school with pretexting footage of another day." Suoh paused, conflicted with the next thing he was going to say, "In order to do that from the outside of clamp, he would have had to hack and break through clamp's fire wall online."

"But clamp has an impenetrable system, right? This can't be possible." My worries were getting ahead of me.

"Exactly, there was no sign of anyone hacking into the system outside of clamp," he sighed.

"Outside clamp, than that means," I stiffened myself, "someone from the inside let Cat Eye in."

Suoh silently nodded, "Either Cat Eye has someone working as an insider for him at clamp, or at the very least he manipulated a guard with bribery."

I didn't stop to hesitate for a moment, I immediately pulled out my handy clamp-in a-nutshell pamphlet. "Suoh," I opened up the pamphlet searching for the exact thing that could help us. Then I pointed to a fairly large building on the east side of campus, indicated on the map. "Right here, this is where the Clamp archive is. I remember that you said Cat Eye used to be a resident here at Clamp. There had to be others with him. Family members, a mother, father, siblings, anyone, with any relations to him, a thief can't trust any stranger. It has to be someone they know, someone they trust to keep their secrets."

Suoh nodded. "I know, it's a longshot, but when I saw that picture of Cat Eye as a child. He looked so happy. There had to be a person who cared about him."

"We've already searched through the records of Yoru Kuraidesu, the name he used to go by, and there is not a single person here on campus with any relations to him." He slowly stopped and pondered about this idea. "The online clamp archive gets updated every several years, while newer information is added the precedent ones are pushed farther, until they are permanently sent to the physical archive to make room for newer information." He stared off and looked up at the underbelly of the table (with no gum on it whatsoever!).

"We've haven't been searching in the right place," I blurted out.

"Uh, I feel like such an idiot, I think the chairman's laziness is rubbing off on me."

I heard gleeful murmurs from above that cake was being served to all the guests. I stuffed my pamphlet back into my purse and crawled my way back to the surface from underneath the table, I turned my head around, saying "well, are you coming with me or are you going to wait for the dessert to come around?" Waiters were serving slices of chocolate cake to each of the guests, and some have already received cake at our table.

"Well, I don't like sweet things to begin with," said Suoh.

"I'm sure the archive will be more suited to your liking," I teased.

"I agree," he said. We both rushed out from underneath the table. While doing so, I accidentally bumped into a waiter who then dropped a slice of chocolate cake on my mom. "UGHH, you just don't stop do you!" my mom infuriately said to the waiter. "But—it was—it wasn't me!"

"Now honey comb calm down." Dad wiped off the chocolate cake from my mom's dress. "There is nothing on earth sweeter than you," he said while gazing into her eyes. "Oh my dear."

"I should have just taken the night off," said the waiter with a single tear streaming down his face.

 **MANY TEARS LATER**

Suoh unlocked and opened the doors to the archive. Suoh, I, and at least more than I can fathom, generations of clamp students, residents, and workers laid out in front of us, as well kept books and documents. Clamp's history, and its legacy is all here.

"One of the privileges of being on the school board is unlimited access to any facility on campus after school hours," said Suoh.

"Very impressive," I said.

He suddenly stopped and turned my way, "the chairman hasn't stopped."

"What?" I said, confused.

"The chairman hasn't stopped searching for Cat Eye, day and night, he's gone without rest. But he's been keeping the whole thing secretive from me and Akira. Probably because he doesn't want us to get hurt. _Ugh,_ he just wants to shoulder all of the burden on himself. We're here too."

"It sounds like you all really care about each other." Suoh blushed and continued on. I smiled, thinking of how much I want to protect my family, Yukiko, and Ebihara. The clamp school detectives have been so generous to me, Nokoru, Suoh, and Akira, I want to protect them too.

Suoh guided me towards sections of where we might find some valuable information. One book after another were of students that graduated from clamp school. I checked some of the yearbooks that Yoru was in, there were actually several through these yearbooks. They were pictures of him playing soccer with his friends, participating in a school play, in a relay race, and another of him in a cooking class next to another student, whom I've seen with Yoru in several other photos.

"Suoh, out of all the pictures of Cat Eye, there is just one person whom he is with the most." Suoh pointed out another picture of the two together, it seemed to be taken at their high school graduation ceremony. Yuro's expression seemed different, more tired, and darkened eyes with any hope drained out of them. Next to him, was his friend we've seen many times with Yoru. He was the exact opposite of Yoru, energy beamed out from his eyes. One other thing caught my attention about his friend, the cufflings on his coat, the silver buttons on each wrist. I looked down and took the silver button off my shirt. I held up my button to the picture. "They match."

* * *

Thank you for reading! I'm going to try to write more chapters of TGF and hopefully finish it soon.


	12. Just a Few Inches

**Chapter 12: Just a few Inches**

We both stared at the picture than back at each other. The pin that Nokoru gave to me, at the sensory garden on the night when we made our wishes, was the same as the one in the yearbook. The boy next to Cat Eye wore a jacket with silver buttons of the same design as the one I fumbled in-between my fingers. I held my breath. Our first clue.

Suoh immediately broke me from my silent trance. "Name?"

"Huh?"

"What's his name? It should list it underneath the photograph." He held the flashlight from behind, bringing light into a room completely bathed in darkness. I saw the words clearly and read them out loud.

"Toma Shin." I let the name roll off my tongue and reverberate off the walls. "Toma Shin and Yoru Kuraidesu, Class B, high school graduation ceremony."

Immediately after, we dug throw dozens of hidden and tucked away files that haven't been opened in years. Each folder was layered upon layer of dust. We tried to find more information about Toma Shin. He was our key to finding Cat Eye. To our dismay. We found nothing. Other than dozens of photos of him attending basketball games, participating in school debates, and running a relay in the school's sports festival. We checked the class roster, both Yoru and Toma were in majority of the same classes throughout their compulsorily education.

I looked towards Suoh, he laid out several files on the ground one by one next to each other. He ran his fingers through his hair while trying to piece together the information. He looked up at me, and I swiftly turned my head the other way.

"Did you find anything?" He asked.

"Oh….well," my breath felt heavy, why was I feeling this way?

"Are….are all students required to attend Clamp School's University after high school?" I felt my cheeks turning red, but Suoh wasn't facing the flashlight towards me, so he couldn't tell.

"No, students are given free reign where they wish to attend university after completely their compulsorily education. Attending the university is not mandatory, but it is one of the most prestigious universities within the nation. I couldn't see why anyone wouldn't want to attend." Suoh said matter of factly.

"School pride much?" I giggled.

"But of course, you know that the brightest minds of the future are coming from this school."

"Oh, who?"

"Me," he gave a sly smile.

I tossed a file at his head, but to my failure he caught it with perfect precision, and twirled the file on his index finger. I simply flipped my hair back at him in retaliation. Despite desperately hunting down a villainous thief from rampaging my cousins wedding, I was enjoying spending my time at clamp school, especially with the clamp school detectives.

And Suoh.

"I checked both Yoru and Toma's files, they both apparently left the clamp community after graduation." I read further, "they both haven't returned to the clamp community since then. What?"

"Let me see." Souh slid over to my side to look at the files. He came so close to my face just a few inches away. I felt my heart racing. I started to lean away from Suoh, but he just raised his eyebrow and gave me a peculiar look (a physical gesture saying ' _what on earth are you doing crazy girl?'_ ) before he looked down at his watch and then became serious.

"I'll give the rest of these files to Nokoru, he might be able to find out what happened to both of them after leaving Clamp." Suoh packed the files into his bag, stood up, and held out his hand towards me. "It's getting late and I don't want your parents to worry about your absence."

No, I wanted to stay longer, we could find out more information, but he was right at the same time.

"I insist," I took his hand and off we went.

 **MANY MINUTES OF CAKE DISTRUBUTING LATER**

We returned to the ballroom just in the nick of time, dessert was done being served and people were dancing, the DJ was playing music, and the waiter in the back of the room was still crying from being traumatized by my mother (Aw, poor guy!).

My ears perked up and gestured to Suoh, "OMG, I love this song, its 'Welcome to Metallic Party,' c'mon lets go dance!" I urged him to follow me to the dance floor, but he only waved his hands in front of him, "I'm not really much of a dancer and I have so much work to do too-."

"Even the Secretary deserves a little bit of a break too, you should follow Nokoru's example," I teased.

"But I can't dance," he protested.

"Well neither can I, but that doesn't stop me boogieing!" I looked over to my other family members, my cousins, aunts, uncles, and even my grandpa were dancing to their own groove, rhythmically impaired without a care in the world.

"I think you'll fit in just fine." I grabbed his hand and ushered him to the dance floor. Practically everyone was dancing, so the dance floor was extremely crowded, but that didn't stop us from having a good time.

We were both laughing and showcasing our worst dance moves to each other. Regardless, we were having fun.

Suddenly the music slowed and the lights dimmed. The DJ spoke in a smooth voice and relaxing voice, "Now this is the last dance of the hour, so I want everyone to grab that special someone, and if they haven't asked them already, escort them to the dance floor for a slow song, and hold them tight."

Oh my god.

A bunch of the little kids made funny faces and mouthed the words 'ew' too many times, and ran off the dance floor. I saw my parents, grandparents, and Yukiko and Ebihara dancing so lovingly together as couples.

I don't know if it was just the atmosphere or pressure from the others dancers, but Suoh nervously held out his hand, "May I have this dance Miss Melony?"

"Of….Of course," _ugh,_ I stuttered.

Both of my hands were on his shoulders, I haven't realized before how tall he is compared to me. His hand was on my shoulder and the other was on my waist.

"Thank you for helping out with the case," Suoh nonchalantly said.

"no…no problem, it's the least I could go, I mean, how could I let you guys handle it all by yourselves," I tried to joke off my nervousness.

"Your right, we couldn't have," he was smiling, and looking straight into my eyes, they were a beautiful amber color. Just when our faces were getting inches closer to each other, his smile faded and something seemed to have crossed his mind, he immediately turned away from me, and briskly let go of our embrace.

"I'm sorry, but I should get back to the council room, excuse me," he ran right out of the ball room, leaving me dumfounded in the process.

I stood motionless on the dance floor, feeling abandoned, surrounded by happy couples dancing their hearts away. I looked around at our table and noticed that Suoh, in his hurry, ran off without his backpack.

"Wait! Suoh!" I grabbed his backpack full of all the files from the archive, and chased after him. I almost ran out the door forgetting something very important. I still saw the waiter looking ever so worried, sitting by himself at an empty table. I took the piece of cake that I didn't eat from my table and gave the slice to him. He slightly smiled, said "Thank you," and started to eat it.

It was close to midnight and the only sources of light came from the scattered lamp posts outside. It was hard to see anyone, let alone Suoh.

"Suoh! Suoh!" I called out to him, but there was no response. I started to see a figure roaming around in the darkness, as I got closer I could see that it was a silhouette of a person. "Suoh, it's me, you forgot-

It wasn't Suoh.

"Oh hello little lady, we meet again." It was janitor Weally, one of the many custodians of the Clamp Community. He was wearing his white uniform and wheeling a trash container. "You shouldn't be out here so late, it's dangerous at night for little sprouts such as yourself."

"What are you doing here, so late at night?" He works early in the morning _and_ late at night, wow.

"Taking out the trash," he nonchalantly answered my question, and slightly smiled. Was he holding back laughter?

"Oh, I'm sorry, but I'm looking for my friend, he was came out here just a couple of moments before I did. Have you seen him?" Weally scratched his head thinking and wiggled his mustache, and said "I can barely see in daylight, let alone at night. I haven't seen anyone dearie. But if I do bump into the lad, I'll let him know about his friend. Okay?" He smiled and started to walk away, wheeling the heavy trashcan, but then stopped. He turned to face me and said, "Congratulations on the wedding!"

 _How did he know about the wedding?_ I thought. He seemed to have read my expression and said, "It just happens to be the biggest event on campus, I like to stay in the loop, you know, what all the young kids are doing these days," he started laughing. "Plus, I'm taking out trash from the party in the ball room, the bride and groom made such a beautiful speech, it brought tears to my eyes." He wiped away an imaginary tear.

Then after conversing for a bit, he walked further away with his huge trashcan and I went back to the ball room. Guests were already leaving and my parents came up to me ready to leave.

My mother hugged me and my father patted my head, I faintly smiled.

Throughout the entire car ride home, I constantly looked out the window tightly gripping Suoh's backpack.

I was hoping to maybe see Suoh as we passed by in the car.

I didn't see anyone.

* * *

 **Yay! Thank you for reading! We're getting closer and closer to the ending! I'm so excited!**


	13. The Clamp School Detectives

**Chapter 13: The Clamp School Detectives**

"But daddy! I love him!"

I saw on the screen three overly dramatic actors at the beach, a hopelessly in love young couple, and an angry father (wearing a thick suit in the middle of the summer in July!) with a big mustache.

I sat with Yukiko in the den room watching a soap opera on the television in the afternoon the next day. It was the weekend and day after tomorrow was the day of the wedding. Everything was moving so fast. Will be even have enough time to stop Cat Eye. I looked over to my cousin, I didn't want anyone ruining her special day.

We were both sitting on the couch and both feeling differently entwined into the story on the screen. Yukiko was fervently enticed into the show, while I was barely paying attention. All I could think about was Suoh. I still had his back pack with all the files neatly tucked in it. If only I was quicker, I could have caught up to him, but also what happened on the dance floor…..I didn't want to think about that.

"What did you think?"

"Huh?"

"The end of the episode, I hope they both stay together despite what other people may think, don't you?" The ever so excited Yukiko gushed out.

"ugh, yeah," I solemnly bit into a piece of chocolate flavored pocky.

"What's wrong, you seem a little distressed," Yukiko turned off the television and turned towards me on the couch.

"It's nothing, let's watch the next episode, I think the boyfriend has an evil twin brother or something," I turned the television back on, but just as fast, Yukiko gave me the look. THE LOOK, the look that says _I know that you are upset about something and I'm not going to stop asking about it until you spill everything_. She used to do this a lot when we were younger, I always had something on my mind, but too afraid to speak. She really knew me, or had enough patience for me to start talking. Anyway, she always listened to me and gave me advice.

"It's just….well….you know….." how am I going to explain this?

"Melony, don't worry, I'm always listening," Yukiko encouragingly said.

Scenario time! "I have this friend…"

"Ah yes, THE friend that always needs help when we're talking about you," Yukiko laughed.

"It helps me talk!" I protested. Yukiko gave her nod of approval and let me continue talking.

"Well this FRIEND of mine came to a new place for the first time in her life. At first she didn't know what to expect and was afraid of meeting new people." I paused, "She was afraid to make friends, because it would just be another person to say goodbye to in the end, when her and her family have to go back home, far away from here. But then, she let her guard down and without realizing it, made friends," I playfully rolled my eyes, "She really loves them, all three of them." Tears started to well up. All the thoughts about Cat Eye filled my head. "She doesn't want to lose them."

Yukiko embraced me and let me cry on her shoulder.

 **THE NEXT DAY**

Immediately the next morning I sprinted to the elementary school division office. Last year I received an honorable mention in the school relay lay for my class, I was ahead of the class for the majority of the race, but I happened to trip over a rock on the last run and fell flat on the face. It took me several seconds to get up from the pain (and humiliation), but I was able to redeem myself! I mean, sure I finished last, if it wasn't for the horrible misplaced rock in the center of the track…I was determined to get the elementary school division as soon as possible.

I assumed Suoh would be in the office as well, already telling Nokoru about the information we discovered, and everything we found out about Toma Shin. Maybe he already caught Cat Eye, captured, and have him regretting ever messing with the clamp school detectives….and me.

I sprinted as fast as I could to the office, and ran towards their door, this time I wasn't so hesitant, I swung the door open without even knocking (this was an urgent matter! Manners could wait!) I saw Akira at his desk filing paper work, and I saw Nokoru wearing Hawaiian tourist clothes and relaxing in a beach chair while signing important documents. Suoh wasn't here.

"Ah! Melony! Glad to see you, please sit down and allow Akira to serve you a tropical beverage, they're delicious!" Nokoru sipped from his tropical punch mixed with various fruits, topped off with a little umbrella (for decorative purposes).

"Is…IS…IS…Su...SUo...Suoh," I might have sprinted too fast because I'm completely winded.

"Hurry Akira, she really needs that beverage!" Nokoru shouted.

MANY MINUTES OF SIPPING LATER

Akira had another pitcher of juice ready at hand just in case, and Nokoru was gently waving his red fan at me. "See Akira, I told you to always keep an extra pitcher of juice at hand, you never know when you might need it."

I swallowed the whole glass at once. "Has Suoh returned yet, yesterday we went to the archive and found out valuable information about Cat Eye." I pulled out all the files from his backpack, Nokoru's eyes widened, "He was going to bring them here yesterday, but he left so quickly because…" I paused.

"Because what?" Nokoru genuinely asked, but I didn't want to say.

"He left so briskly afterwards, he just didn't want to waste time." I handed Nokoru all the files, he quickly read through each of them, scanning them to memory.

Akira piped up, "Now that I think about it, Suoh Senpai is always the first one in the office in the morning, I thought that maybe he had some extracurricular activities to attend to."

Nokoru sighed, "It's not like Suoh to be tardy, and I assumed he took a morning stroll with Nagisa." He waved up his fan that read 'surprised.'

"Nagisa?" I said out loud.

"Nagisa is Suoh's girlfriend," Nokoru bluntly said. I felt my heart plummet a bit, that's why he left me last night and forgot his backpack in the process.

Nokoru became serious, "When did you last see Suoh, Melony?"

"Yesterday, in the ballroom with my family." Nokoru stared blankly at me, as if I said something wrong. "Didn't you say, that you two just went to the archives together?" Nokoru questioned. "He just escorted back to the ball room, that's all."

Nokoru closed his fan, and immediately stood up. He walked with his shoulders back and his hands behind him. He calmly walked towards the window, looking through the clear glass, allowing the sunlight to shine through and gracefully illuminating a golden crown on his blonde hair. He placed one hand on the window, and without averting his eyes said, "I have known Suoh for quite some time, and though at times I feel like I completely understand him," he paused, "at others, I feel as if I don't know him at all." The room fell silent.

He walked over to his desk and opened a drawer. "Upholding his duties as Secretary of the Clamp School elementary division, he has constantly done an excellent job over and over again without complaining, not even once."

"Maybe your laziness is contagious Chairman?" Akira innocently mentioned.

Nokoru continued talking even though he obviously took that as a blow to the heart. "eh-hem….Suoh is one of the most reliable students here at Clamp, sometimes he tends to be a lone wolf, which is why…." Nokoru picked up a remote control and a giant screen appeared on the wall.

Akira and I both held our breaths, anxiously awaiting what the chairman had up his sleeve.

"Which is why I took the liberty of placing a tracking device on him," he happily blurted out.

Akira and I both slid off the ground, feeling dumfounded.

"He never tells me where he goes, says I've been constantly 'pestering' him about his personal space, can you believe it! This is also how I avoid him when I'm adventuring the outside world when I'm not doing my paperwork." He started laughing.

"Chairman, do I have a tracker too?" asked the concerned treasurer.

"There he is! He's in the Clamp public park in the south region of campus," joyfully exclaimed the chairman, also purposefully avoiding Akira's question at the same time.

"Now let's use the security cameras to see what the little rascal is doing at this hour." Nokoru typed several codes unto his computer and now the screen showed several pictures of the park all at once."

"Chairman, is this constitutional?" asked the concerned treasurer (again).

"Akira, could you pour me another cup of juice please?" he said, obliviously avoiding the question (again).

The screen indicated pedestrians walking, having picnics, and early morning yoga classes, but Suoh was nowhere to be found, then suddenly, Nokoru shouted, "Look, the tree!" The camera zoomed on the tree, it indicated a small tracker device clipped onto the tree. Where was Suoh?

The screen started to glitch than turned entirely black. A red image resembling an eye appeared on the screen. Then a voice that was technologically manipulated spoke.

"IT SEEMS THAT'S THERE'S ONE LESS ONE OF YOU NOW, IF YOU WANT YOUR FRIEND BACK, YOU'LL RETURN THE FRAME TO ME TOMORROW MORNING, AT THE CRACK OF DAWN IN THE SENSORY GARDEN, WE'LL MAKE THE TRADE THERE.

DON'T REPORT THIS TO THE AUTHORITIES, AS MOTVATION TO DO JUST SO, HERE"

A picture of Suoh appeared on the screen, he was unconscious. More pictures flashed on the screen, Suoh and me at the archive, Nokoru and me in the sensory garden, me and Yukiko, and my whole family.

"WITH ALL THESE FACTORS INCLUDED, I HOPE YOU UNDERSTAND THE CIRCUMSTANCES YOU ARE IN.

TOMMOROW IN THE GARDENS WE'LL MAKE THE TRADE,

HAVE A NICE DAY."

The images all disappeared, reverting back to the images of the park on campus. Nokoru and Akira stood up with a fiery blaze in their eyes. _You mess with one of them, you're picking a fight with all of them_ , I thought. "This is a job for the Clamp School Detectives!" said Nokoru.

Akira and Nokoru both looked at me, waiting for me to respond. "You're a part of this as much as we are, you're a member of the Clamp School Detectives too," said Nokoru. "Right!"

Together we were going to stop Cat eye once and for all. Operation 'Rescue Suoh' was a go!

* * *

 **Thank you for reading! I hope you are all enjoying the story :D**


	14. Toma and Yoru

**Chapter 14: Toma and Yoru**

The blinds were open revealing a beautiful spring day. Jubilant high school graduates were seen below, wearing joyful expressions. Each student had a diploma with a red ribbon tied around it, frolicking around the court yard taking pictures with their families.

In this classroom high above the others, it was dimly lit and practically vacant, except for one student sitting at his desk. He sat in the second row closest to the window, but looking out the window did not interest him at all, instead his head was buried down, engrossed in his book. He silently read his book, taking his time with each page. He would read one page longer than the other, for what was on the page, relishing the information given to him, and he would read it again, enjoying it for a second time. Then he would simply flip a page or two that disinterested him. His silent haven was interrupted when the door swung open, he did not flinch or turn his head, because he knew exactly who it was, and that irritated him.

"Hello my beautiful book worm," the boy casually waved and leaned against the doorway playfully smirking.

"Shut up Toma," Yoru said and became even more engrossed in his book, hopefully he would get the message, but instead he purposefully ignored it. Toma, unfazed by his friend, walked over to the desk in front of Yoru. He turned the chair around and sat facing him.

"Can't you look up and show me your enchanting eyes," Yoru scoffed in response to Toma's hopeless endeavors.

"And your award winning smile," Toma winked.

"Save the sweet talk for your girlfriend," Yoru replied. "Unlike you, you cold hearted Grinch, Kira loves my compliments," Toma dramatically gestured then continued, "You know that she has a twin sister, Leila, I heard from a little song bird that she likes you," he gestured a heart shape with his hands. "Maybe she'll ask for your jacket button, I gave mine to Kira," he pointed to his jacket.

"You gave away all your buttons to every girl who asked you," said Yoru, who looked at Toma's button less jacket.

"Oh yeah… but still, I gave my third button from the top to Kira, so that means something!" Yoru let out a small breath of a laugh, and Toma's eyes widened and then he exclaimed, "Yes! Did you hear that Ladies and Gentlemen?! Yoru Kuraidesu just laughed, it's a miracle! The world is beautiful! All things are possible!"

"Don't get ahead of yourself that was out of pure pity."

"A laugh is a laugh, I'll take it."

Toma leaned in further on Yoru's desk, he looked down at Yoru's book and saw that it was a thorough in depth ultimate guide of the Metropolitan Museum of Art, aka, the M.O.M.A. "We should go there together, seems like fun."

"What the hell do you want Toma? Shouldn't you be outside with everybody else taking pictures," Yoru closed his book in infuriation.

"We need everyone for the class picture, that includes you genius, the class valedictorian," said Toma. "Nice speech by the way, did you see me waving to you while you were giving it?"

"How could I not? You sat right in the front row, because you gave your speech right before I did. You're the class valedictorian, not me." Yoru said bitterly.

"C'mon, let's go outside."

"I'd rather wallow in my loneliness, thank you very much."

"Friends never let each other feel lonely…that's why I'm going to disturb you all the time," smiled Toma.

"Aren't I lucky?" sarcastically smiled Yoru.

"I know right, I'm quite the catch." Toma keeled over laughing at his joke and Yoru finally left out his laughter. "If anyone ever heard our weird conversations, they would put us both in a mental hospital," said Yoru.

"But at least we would be together," added Toma.

"We would get too out of hand, and tear the whole place apart."

"Your right! We're a dangerous duo, that's going to take over the world." They high fived each other.

"Where did you say you were going to college again?" asked the more relaxed Yoru now. Toma brightened up, radiating with joy to be asked this question. " _Il Culinary Institute of Italia,"_ Toma heavily exaggerated his best Italian accent.

"Do you even know how to speak Italian?" asked Yoru.

"Just, _Il Culinary Institute of Italia,_ and _Dove è il bagno?"_

"What do they mean?"

"The Culinary institute of Italy and where is the bathroom," proudly said Toma.

"It's a good thing you already know how to cook." Yoru paused, then began again, "Why do you even want to go to a cooking school, you know everything about the art of cooking, even before walking through the front door, you're practically the best chef in the world."

"Just practically?" Toma pouted.

"I'm keeping you humble."

"Right, without you I wouldn't be able to keep my feet on the ground. But, there is still so much that I don't know about, there are so many different forms of cooking, I don't want to limit myself to what I already know. I hope you'll be okay with me gone, you're not always going to have someone to keep you fat and merry." Toma smiled.

"I'll have you know that I can make the most nutritious bowl of instant ramen in all of Japan."

"Oy vey… have I taught you nothing," Toma shook his head in disapproval. After sulking, he lifted his head up and asked, "Are you going to be attending Clamp University? Don't you want to pursue a career in medicine?"

"There is no money in medicine, all the doctors in this generation are flat out poor." He finally looked out the window, breaking his own heart saying this silly reason for denying his passion. "I want to progress in life, not the other way around. I think I'm going to take a year off and travel a bit." The room felt silent.

"There's no doubt you're going to great things…"

"Because of my mind?

"No, because I know you, and I'll never forget who was there for me when no one else was." Toma and Yoru shared a very similar history. They were both alone since the beginning, and had no families. The chairlady of Clamp welcomed both of them to clamp school through the 'step up' program, which allowed underprivileged children to receive an education, but even more that, a home. Toma and Yoru befriended each other when they were little and since then became close as brothers.

Toma sighed and reached into this pocket, he took out a small portable camera. "If you are not going to be complacent with my terms, I might as well take a picture right now."

"You know, I hate having my picture taken, no thanks."

"I want a picture with my best friend," said Toma with puppy dog eyes.

…..

…..

…..

"Fine," sighed Yoru. Tomas eyes lit up with joy and so did the rest of the room, because Toma turned on the lights for a proper picture. "Okay, you stand here next the podium and in front of the board. Oh! Hold up your diploma," Toma was fixing Yoru's tie, "Oh, I'm so proud of my little boy," gushing and pretending to be a proud parent. "Thanks mom," Yoru played along, but rolled his eyes in the process.

Toma placed himself right next to Yoru before fixing his own tie and neatly combing his brown hair back into place. He held the camera up with one arm, while holding his own diploma in the other. Before holding up the camera, a thought crossed his mind, he lowered the camera and took off one of his silver cufflinks and handed it to Yoru.

"No, Toma, I can't, they are your most valuable possession." Yoru was still protesting, but Toma took Yoru's wrist and clipped the cufflink on the side of his sleeve. "It's my graduation gift to you." Toma resumed his position of the camera and placed his arm around Yoru again, where his cufflink was visible. Yoru tried not to cry, but ended up suppressing his smile in the process.

"Ready, on the count of three," said Toma.

1

…

2

…

3

!

The camera flashed and caught a still moment in the lives of both of these boys. Standing next to one another whom they shared their whole lives with. In the years to come it would become clear to both of them that a close friend can become a close enemy.

Just not today.

* * *

 **Flashback time! This was when Cat Eye was a student at Clamp with his best friend at the time. I hope I conveyed Toma's identity without giving it away so easily, but be sure to expect a visit from him in future chapters! Thanks for reading!**


	15. Peas and Carrots

**Chapter 15: Peas and Carrots**

A pot of peas and carrots boiled over the hot stove at 6:00 AM. I have no idea what my mother was doing, but it probably had something to do with the wedding and her crazy superstitions. I could hear the steam hissing in my room all the way from the kitchen. It sounded like a train ready to depart for a long journey and I couldn't agree more with that departure.

The trade is going to be made at dawn today, in the garden. The exact same place where the wedding will take place today (Two life changing events on the same day…great) I have 37 minutes to leave the house and meet up with Nokoru and Akira. I already have the frame with me, in my backpack. As I looked at my bag with the frame, the picture of Suoh unconscious flashed through my mind. I pinned the silver button to me jacket as my good luck charm. Suddenly my door swung open, breaking me out of thought.

"Good Melony, you are up," my mother opened my door all the way, said looking at me from head to toe. Then her eyebrows burrowed, almost giving me a smoldering look. "You're wearing _that_ to the wedding?" she angrily said. I was ready to walk right out of the house with my worn out blue jeans and jacket, and my hair up in a messy bun. I didn't know it was protocol to wear formal attire at a search and rescue mission? "And after we went through all the trouble of getting you the _perfect_ dress as the flower girl," she said grimly.

"wait mom, no, I am going to wear the dress, I first have to-

"HMMP! What could possibly come first to Yukiko's wedding day? Hmp! Tell me what it is?"

"I just have to go out quickly-

"When are you going to wear it? Today, tomorrow, and then you are going to tell me you wore it yesterday after all! Tardiness is unacceptable, and I will not allow it." She said smoldering her gaze on me. "The only way you are going to leave this room, is when you are properly dressed for the wedding. I'll leave you to it." She closed the door.

"But the wedding is a 3:00 pm for goodness sake!" I rebelliously yelled back. She opened my door again, but this time I couldn't see her daggering eyes on me (but I did feel them), they were covered up by my dress. Then thrown into my hands, my dress, stockings, shoes, and head band, all in one toss.

"Come downstairs when you are ready." She slammed the door behind her.

MANY MINUTES OF DRESSING LATER…..oh wait…..

…the zippers stuck…..ugh…

SEVERAL MINUTES OF ZIPPERING LATER

I finally made it downstairs (in one piece), with my back pack in one arm, and my dignity in the other. I dodged my way past the bridesmaids painting their nails, curling their hair, and trying to find their dresses in a giant stack of identical ones that weren't properly labeled who's who. I was ready to leave and meet up with the Akira and Nokoru. In my peripheral point of view, I could see my mother, slaving her way over a boiling pot of peas and carrots. My father was sitting at the kitchen, already dressed for the occasion in his fine tuxedo, slurping down a huge mug of coffee. He looked like he was about to fall asleep. Mom placed a bowl of veggies in front of him, and poured him another dose of coffee. He sluggishly mumbled a thank you. Apparently, whenever there is a huge event happening, its good luck to prepare this concoction, whatever the reasons are, I don't even know, but my mother has been doing this for years. She then added some salt, tasted it, then gave her nod of approval.

In her peripheral view, she caught site of me and said, "Much better," and then gave me a nod of approval, but that was short lived, she took off her apron and handed me a giant bowl with of peas and carrots. "Breakfast is ready, eat up."

"Um, I'm not really hung-

She thrusted a spoon in my bowl of _good morning_ vegetables, and sat across the table with a serving for herself, already halfway finished. I gulped down at my platter. I guess I couldn't save my friend on an empty stomach. Suddenly my uncle Suki (my mother's brother) barged through the door, with a look of panic across his face, and it was not from the peas and carrots. "Yumi! I was able to rent the limousine from ' _Affordable Limo's Even For_ ' but while I was driving it towards the house, I drove straight into a pothole, and now it's stuck right in front of Mr. and Mrs. Yamada's front yard! You have to help me lift it right out of it!"

My mother gasped, terrified to ask, "Not in front of their miniature rice garden!?"

"Yes! Please help me, if they find out, they'll never allow me to set foot in the community center for bingo night ever again! (Mr. and Mrs. Yamada run all the public events at the Clamp School's community center). She quickly finished her peas and carrots and picked up her morning dress that was touching the ground and ushered over to her worrisome (and hopeless) brother. She scowled him straight into his eyes, which was equivalent to a smack in the face.

"You know that my arms are practically like noodles, and recently I've been having this on and off pain in my back." He said gesturing with his arms.

"oh, shut up," I heard her saying to uncle Suki as they both rushed out of the house.

I sat there dumfounded with a bowl of _good morning_ veggies sitting there right in front of me. My dad mumbling startled me, "You know, when your mother and I were on our honeymoon in Greece, we rented a car to go to the beach. Suddenly we got stuck in a small sandpit, the front tire. So your mom," he gestured grandly, "lifted the front part of the car right out of that sand pit and off we went right out of that pickle." He took another huge gulp of his coffee. Wow…

"Well, okay dad. I'll see you in a bit. Bye!" I grabbed my backpack and kissed my dad on the cheek, running out of the kitchen without touching my veggies. "Wait," he took my bowl of veggies and put them in a little lunch container and straight it into my hands. "You might get hungry along the way," he said, "and your mother is going to interrogate me if she doesn't see that bowl empty when she gets back."

It looks as if I'm going out on a picnic, before the birds wake up.

Dad looked fondly into his cup of coffee. "What a woman." Then continued eating his vegetables.

* * *

I was the last one to make it to the sensory garden. I saw in the distance two figures waving me to, Akira and Nokoru. When I finally reached them, they both looked at me a little confused, "I can definitely see that you are ready to catch Cat Eye, fashionable as ever Miss Melony. I didn't know that formal attire was required for catching a criminal though?" teased Nokoru.

"My mother wouldn't let me take one step out of my room if I wasn't ready for the wedding."

"But isn't the wedding at 3:00 pm?" questioned Akira.

"My mom just likes to be extra prepared, and the rehearsal is literally before the wedding. Apparently the church had to cancel the first time due to an animal balloon fiasco," I rolled my eyes.

Nokoru's eyes widened and so did his fan which read, 'intriguing.' Then he abruptly closed his fan focusing his gaze on us. The atmosphere tightened and became serious, "Clamp security is placed all around the garden inconspicuously, cameras, wiretaps, spies. Cat Eye won't walk away free this time." Nokoru paused, gripping his fan, and said in a whisper, "Suoh."

'This will all be over soon, we're going to get Suoh back, Cat Eye will be caught, Yukiko and Ebihara are going to have the wedding of their dreams, and I'll be the flower girl in her wedding standing alongside Akira, Nokoru, and Suoh,' I worriedly thought to myself.

The sky was becoming lighter, its complexion turned light blue. The wind gently swayed into between the branches of the trees and the chimes lightly danced. All that changed when the wind thrashed and the branches and chimes crashed against each other violently. As the sun was slowly ascending on the horizon, a giant blimp hovered above us. It had the clamp school insignia shining brightly reflecting the burning rays from the sun.

The peaceful blue sky transformed into an agonizing, blazing red.

* * *

 **Thank you for reading! 3**


	16. The Exchange

**CHAPTER 16: The Exchange**

I lifted my hands towards my eyes to protect them from the burning rays of the sun shining off of the clamp insignia. The blimp was silent, but created a lot of turbulence. The uproar that the blimp lacked, the sensory garden made up for. The trees were thrashing against one another, the chimes clamored sporadically, and benches were overturned.

The turbulence was getting fiercer. Akira was fanatically motioning and mouthing words towards me, but I couldn't comprehend what he was saying. All sounds around me were muffled. Suddenly, Nokoru pushed me out of the way and to the ground, preventing me from getting squished by a dismembered tree branch.

"Are you hurt?" That being the first thing he said to me as he put my own safety before his. I got a good look at his legs and saw that they were caught underneath the fallen, splintery branches. Behind the fallen debris of leaves and branches, there were small glistening patches of red.

My eyes started to tear up. How could I let someone else get hurt under my account again? He saw the glimpse of pain in my eyes and had to stupidly say with glassy eyes, "I'm sorry that I couldn't protect you again."

"AKIRA!" I yelled as I was pulling off the branches off Nokoru as swiftly, but gently as possible. Quickly Akira came by my side and aided me. We both helped Nokoru stand up, but he needed one us on each side. He couldn't stand by himself. "I'm fine, you don't need to… _aagh,"_ Nokoru winced. He had dozens of cuts on his legs, and probably a fracture too.

When the blimp landed on the ground, the turbulence finally died down. Everything was still in the garden including my aching heart.

"Chairman!" Akira proclaimed frantically, "you're seriously injured, Melony and I can take care of everything, I'll have a medic come and escort you-

Akira was about to holler for help through his walky-talky, but Nokoru raspingly cut him off.

"No, Akira, I appreciate your sentimentality, but calling in aide will only blow our cover," he said with a fierce look in his eyes, then looked straight at the blimp, "I can't leave now, I have to see Suoh walk, safely, out of that blimp and over to our side. I won't have it any other way." Akira tucked back his walky-talky into his pocket.

Akira only nodded in approval, but I felt that if he were in Nokoru's predicament, he would have said the same thing.

The entry to the blimp was slowly opening. Nokoru didn't look at me, but said in a whisper, "Melony, you're probably going to be the one who's going to be making the one on one exchange with Cat Eye, as a safety precaution, there's a little remote behind my jacket collar, take it, hopefully you won't need it, but just in case."

As he said, there was a small remote that only had one button on it. Before I could ask what it was for there was something stirring in the bushes up ahead of us. I quickly thrusted the remote into my jacket pocket without taking my eyes off of the unknown shadow.

Suddenly, wheeling in a giant trash can, came Janitor Weally.

"Weally," I said out loud, Weally said that he comes to clean the garden everyday early in the morning, this was a bad day for him to tentatively to show up to work. "What are you doing here? It isn't safe! You have to leave now." I said to him.

"Good morning Melony, it's a pleasure to see you tikes up so early on this fine beautiful morning," cheerfully said Weally. "Ah, what I would give to be young again!" he merrily laughed.

Nokoru was squinting at the man in front of him, then looked at me, then back at the man. "Melony, do you know this fellow?"

"Yes, well, kind of, I've accidentally bumped into him a couple of times. He is an employee that works here at Clamp School. This is Mr. Weally, he works as a Janitor and cleans up the gardens every day." I said to Nokoru.

"Impossible," Nokoru muttered under his breathe.

"What was that child? I have a hard time of hearing, speak up," said Weally.

Nokoru didn't take his gaze off of Weally, "When did you start working here at Clamp?"

"Oh, a long time, my dear boy, I've been at clamp way long before you were born," Weally laughed.

"You didn't answer my question, when did you start working here?" Nokoru asked again, angrier this time. "Last fall, the kindergarten and elementary division came together to do a joint project, the construction and creation of the sensory garden, Chairlady Utako and I were both at the head of the project, and never once have we assigned anyone by the name Weally to take care of the garden!"

Weally was still smiling, "I already told you, I have been here at clamp for a very long time," with that last word he kicked the trash can down to the ground and the lid slid right off, revealing a gagged and tied up Suoh.

"SUOH!" Nokoru would have lunged at him if not for his injuries and us holding him back.

"My boy, do I detect a hint of hostility in your voice?" he said while peeling off his mustache and fake mask to reveal a young man with bold black hair and sharp bangs that slightly covered his monstrous eyes, "it is common curtesy to respect your elders."

CAT EYE!

My whole body was trembling. Cat Eye saw that I was glaring at him and sauntered around the trash can, gesturing with his hands. "Melony, I do appreciate the company you have given me here at clamp, with all the sneaking around and spying with no one to talk to, it became very boring and dull." Suoh tried to wiggle out of the trash can, but Cat Eye placed his foot on it, steady, to prevent his prey from getting away. "Most of all, I admired the trust you had in me, never once did you question that I could be a suspicious person, thank you," he mockingly placed a hand over his heart then he leaned down and yanked Suoh by the arm out of the can, "the people of Clamp are so kind, kind of naïve, but kind."

"Clamp is such a large and vast community, it is hard to keep track and regulate everyone within the facility." He peered at Nokoru, "and you're right, I did bribe a guard, a few actually, but you can deal with those traitors later," sneered Cat Eye. "They are not your top priority at the moment," he tapped Suoh on the shoulder, "he is."

"This friend of yours really gave me a hard time, certainly knows how to throw a punch, too bad it wasn't enough though. He should have just stayed with you at the dinner party...oh well. Life happens. He'll stay gagged with his hands tied behind his back for the exchange." He squeezed Suoh's arm.

"Stop it!" I yelled at Cat Eye,

"I think now is time for the exchange. Don't you think?" He was smoldering at me, as if piercing my soul with his sharp eyes, "Melony, you have something that belongs to me, it's time to return it."

I spoke up, standing my ground, "We'll be making an equal and fair exchange, the frame for Suoh, we'll each take a step forward and slowly hand each other what we want."

"Fair enough," he smiled.

I let go of Nokoru, Akira helped him balance on his good leg. I took the frame out of my bag, and looked down at it and thought, 'this piece of metal caused so much trouble.' Nokoru looked into my eyes, "good luck." I nodded.

Cat Eye and I made one step towards each other, closer and closer each time. We were finally close within arm's reach. I held out the frame while reaching for Suoh with my other.

I almost have him, just little more. "It's okay Suoh, I got you."

Cat Eye grasped the frame and I Suoh, the first thing I did was remove his gag. "No, Melony, it's a trap!"

Cat Eye threw the frame to the ground, shattering the glazing into tiny fragments. He pushed Suoh towards the others and grabbed ahold of my shoulders. His eyes were mad and his voice was shaky, "Where is it? Give it to me now!" He screamed into my face.

I looked down to the ground, only to see a thousand reflections of a mad man, with psychotic eyes pinpointed solely on me.

* * *

 **Hi, thank you for reading this chapter. I appreciate the sweet comments from everyone, thank you thank you thank you *kiss kiss***

 **I really hope that this chapter doesn't feel too rushed... I think that this stage is the climax of the story, we are already more than half way there to the gland finale.**

 **and...**

 **technically, gold is a transition metal, but whatever...**


	17. After the Peas and Carrots

**Chapter 17: After the Peas and Carrots**

Shards of glass were scattered across the ground. She froze for a few seconds, then bent down to pick up her mess.

"Oh, no no no my dear," said Mrs. Kudo. "Today is your wedding day, all you have to do is enjoy yourself. Let me clean this up, it's no problem at all." Melony's oh so scary (and strong) mother said tenderly to Yukiko. She cupped Yukiko's cheek in her hand and looked fondly at her niece, all grown up. "Why don't you go spend some time with your mother and father in the living room, before you get ready," Mrs. Kudo said while sweeping pieces of broken glass into a dust pan.

"After I finish this, I'll prepare you a bowl of peas and carrots," she warm heartedly said. Mr. Kudo let out a small belch and whispered the words, 'excuse me.'

"Yes, I might just do that, thank you," Yukiko warily said, as she gazed down and held her hand to her head. There was obviously something troubling her mind and Melony's parents caught on very quickly.

"Oh My God," Mrs. Kudo uncontrollably dropped her dust pan full of shattered glass and clasped her hands in front of her mouth. "You're having second doubts!?" She horrifyingly screeched. This was not the case at all.

"What? No-"Poor Yukiko was caught off, as Mr. Kudo jumped right into the conversation.

Mr. Kudo whipped his newspaper, _The Clamp Daily_ , away from his face and said, "We can call off the whole wedding, we don't have to answer to nobody." He said with serious eyes. Suddenly bridesmaids came waddling in, with semi permed hair and painted toenails that weren't nearly dry yet. "Yukiko, what do you mean you're not marrying Ebihara!?" one bridesmaid questioned.

"I never said I'm not going to marry him," Yukiko protested. Sadly Yukiko's parents came in just a second too late, and missed the first part of her protest, 'I never said.' Upon learning only the later part of that rebuke, Yukiko's mother Nori, looked pale as a ghost and was about to faint. She fell dramatically. "I got you honey, oh wait!" Falling backwards onto her husband, Suki, who has noodle arms, fell down with this wife in the process.

"Mother! (and father)," shouted Yukiko. She rushed to her mother's aid, and to her father's aid, because he was under her mother. Yukiko lifted her mother up and helped her to the living room couch. Bridesmaids scurried about the fainted mother of the bride, some tried to use their dress tulle to fan her. Suddenly with great force, Mrs. Kudo came bustling (more like shoving) in between the bridesmaids, with a piping hot bowl of peas and carrots for the mother of the soon to be bride.

She bent down and lifted a spoon full of nutritious veggies and softly blew on it to cool it off. This was a fresh bowl right off the stove, such good morning veggies could burn a person's tongue without blowing to the right consistency. "I added a pinch of salt for taste, eat up Nori,"

Nori sluggishly ate her veggies, with one spoonful, she was wide awake and stood up immediately. Revamped with energy! The bridesmaids cheered and clapped with enthusiasm. Yukiko embraced her mother a huge hug, and Suki gave his wife a kiss, thankful to have her by his side again.

Mrs. Kudo gave her nod of approval, and went back to the kitchen to prepare more bowls for everybody.

"Mother, father, everyone, I never said I didn't want to marry Ebihara. I love him so much. He is the other half of me that I cannot live without. I will be marrying him today." Everyone triumphantly cheered and gleefully jumped in the air. Suki slouched down on the couch, relieved. "Thank goodness, because the limo is nonrefundable." Nori peered at him with disapproving eyes, "I mean, that's great honeybunch, Ebihara is a good man, and you're too good for him." He wrapped his arm around his daughter.

"Then what are you upset about my darling?" Nori said as she stroked Yukiko's cheek. While Mrs. Kudo was passing out bowls of veggies to everyone, Yukiko was looking around the room full of her family members; Aunts, uncles, grandma's, grandpa's, cousins, nieces, nephews and her father's brother's uncle's cousin's former roommate. There was one person missing from this pre-wedding family get together.

"Where is Melony?" asked Yukiko. "I haven't seen her not once this morning." She looked around the room, and so did everyone else. Suddenly all eyes fell onto Mr. Kudo, still in the kitchen nervously slouching behind his newspaper, _The Clamp Daily._ The headline on the front page, was certainly not in his favor, entitled ' _The truth will always be revealed!'_

Mrs. Kudo lifted an eyebrow to her husband. With all the hustle and bustle, she hadn't noticed that her daughter wasn't at the kitchen table, eating her good morning vegetables, good heavens!

"Where is Melony, sweetie?" there was a dab of bitterness in the last word as she slowly approached her husband.

"ughyouknowsomewhereinthehouse," he quickly mumbled under his breathe.

"I'm sorry, I didn't catch that. Can you say it one more time?" She angrily titled her head towards him. "Did she finish eating her breakfast?" She grumpily asked. The whole world depended on his answer. Everyone excitingly leaned in while munching on their food. Watching this couple interact was way better than any soap opera.

"ummiguessshetookittogosoyessheisprobablyeatingitnow," he mumbled again, even lower in his seat.

"To Go!?" She threw her arms up into the air. "Go! Where?! Where could she possibly go to, that she has to eat her vegetables there and not here?!" She angrily asked her husband. This probably wasn't the most important question a mother could ask, but anyone to deny her cooking was asking for trouble.

In amidst of all of the commotion, Yukiko walked upstairs to Melony's room and knocked on the door. When no response was heard, she opened the door to hopefully see her cousin sleeping. Unwilling to give up her morning routine of sleeping in late.

Melony was not here. Yukiko walked around the room, hoping to find a clue as to where her cousin could be at this hour. She looked at her desk and spotted letters written to and from Nokoru, the chairman of the elementary school division. She smiled, knowing the exact same feelings her cousin was going through. Then she looked at her bed, the blankets were neatly folded and tucked in. Melony's denim jacket was laying on it. That's when she noticed the silver pin shining from the sunlight.

"I told you she just went out for a bit," frantically said Mr. Kudo as Mrs. Kudo was about to ring Mr. Kudo's neck.

Yukiko came running into the kitchen with Melony's jacket. "She forgot her jacket."

"Great! Now the only flower girl is going to catch a cold because you're an idiot!" yelled the 'angry mother who wants to know where her daughter is' to her 'idiotic husband who let his daughter wander off without asking where she was going.' Parenting, am I right?

"This is a beautiful pin, did one of you give it to her," asked Yukiko. Both the Kudo's looked at the pin and shrugged, they have never seen this pin before in their lives. The pin along with Melony's denim jacket were passed along from family member to family member, like an assembly line, each saying they were not the ones to give Melony the silver pin.

The jacket came back to Yukiko and she placed a hand on her chin, thinking of who might have given it to Melony. "It could have been given to her by one of the boys?" she thought out loud.

"Boys?!" yelped the father. "Who gave my daughter that pin? And there is more than one potential candidate?!" He slouched into his chair with a dark cloud looming over his head.

Yukiko hurried to the door and shuffled on her shoes.

"Where are you going?" asked a worried bridesmaid.

Yukiko tossed the jacket over her shoulder and swung the door wide open. "I'm going to rescue my flower girl."

* * *

 **Thank you for reading!**

 **I drew the cover for "The Golden Frame" here it is to see it closer up- art/The-Golden-Frame-547763729**

 **and here is a drawing of Melony Kudo- art/Flower-Girl-551479977**

 **these are all on my deviantart profile- Highway3**


	18. Starry Night over the Rhone

**Chapter 18: Starry Night over the Rhone**

"Where is it!? Where did you hide it?!" He screamed maniacally into my face. I was dumfounded, my mouth was dry and motionless, and words failed me. Just a moment ago I thought the world would return to being normal again. That frame Cat Eye so desperately wanted was shattered, broken on the ground. It wasn't what he truly desired. What was going on?

"Come with me," he assertively said, not looking me in the eyes. He grabbed my arm and was trying to drag me towards his blimp. Impulsively, I started kicking, punching, screaming, and trying to release his grasp of me.

"Melony!" I heard Nokoru's voice reverberate across the garden. He swiftly raised his hand, signaling the troops that were waiting patiently behind the plush and beautiful shrubbery of the sensory garden. Large, sturdy men in armored uniforms filled my sanctuary and turned it into a battle field. It was Clamp's private police force. They were not to be reckoned with.

One soldier yelled, "Cat Eye, you are under arrest for compulsive burglary, theft, destruction of national property, trespassing, kidnapping, and the 'I can't believe its not butter' scandal of 1989!"

I gave a confused look in reaction especially to what the last part said, "I am a well-rounded individual," Cat Eye said.

"Release the girl, put your hands in the air, and you will live," said the soldier.

Cat Eye scoffed off the soldier's demand and rolled his eyes. "They are getting in my way," he whispered under his breathe. With that, he whipped out a small blue orb from his jacket, quickly uncapped it, and tossed it towards the men and my friends. A beautiful, giant cloud of pink and blue swirls danced in the air, spreading quickly and vastly among the gardens. It was incredibly dense and I couldn't see anything arm's length from me. Cat Eye was distracted for a split second, I briskly grabbed the outer golden frame that no longer had its perfect glazing and hit it at Cat Eye. He barely flinched.

He simply ignored me and covered his mouth with his jacket. "Is it toxic?" I asked out loud.

"No, the cloud is only a highly concentrated dosage of valerian root, they'll all be asleep soon (A.K.A the sleepy cat maneuver.)"Suddenly someone pounced from right out of the cloud and broke Cat Eye's hold of me, he was astonished, but not for long. He grabbed the boy who looked like he was in a cold sweat from any slight movement on his body. He looked the boy straight in the eyes, cold and dead as they were. "The youngest son the Imonoyama zaibatsu, I don't steal living treasures, but there is a high price over your head that some people are more than willing to pay for," with that impulsive decision, Cat Eye directed both of us towards his blimp. I started to feel dizzy and my vision gotten blurry. The last sequence I remember was being taken closer towards the blimp, with the entrance wide open, a portal that would take me away from the world that I loved.

* * *

When I came to, I could not possibly fathom why this crustacean laid out in front of me. A steaming bright red lobster with a small cup of melted butter. Cat Eye had the same dish, with giant crackers used to prey open the shells to scrape out the meat. I looked around the room on the blimp, it was overlay decorated with over the top furniture that my family could not afford. Paintings across the walls, detailed drapes surrounding the windows, even the table cloth was made out of Egyptian silk. While my family settled for comfort and durability at the right price, Cat Eye was more concerned about style and artistry, the price was no problem to him. Not that it ever was.

Nokoru was to the left of me, also with a steaming red lobster in front of him. He was gripping the seat, cringing at the fact that a sharp piercing pain rang up and down his lower back from his injury at the sensory garden. Now we were far away from that sanctuary, miles up in the air now, estranged from all help.

I looked through the window and saw the world below. The trees, homes, and buildings we were passing by. I remember first arriving to clamp seeing the same view from the plane. From the direction we were heading, we were leaving Clamp, even though that half of the passengers onboard this vessel did not want to. This wasn't how I envisioned leaving the Clamp community.

I recognized some of the paintings on the walls, created by the great masters in all of art history. I was staring at a beautiful painting of the Rhone River below the yellow lit sky.

"Do you know what painting that is?" Cat Eye noticed me staring at it, he did to affectionately.

" _Starry Night over the Rhone_ by Vincent Van Gogh." I solemnly said.

"Ah! You do know it, I love the way he caught the gas lighting in the Arles across the glimmering blue water of the Rhone. Do you know why then?" He playfully asked.

"He wanted to emphasize the importance of the sparkling lights from the stars and the artificial ones that were new to the era." I said as he looked fondly at this painting, a sentimental interpretation of the natural starry sky that people nowadays take for granted that is now washed out by the cities lights.

"Is it a replication?" I asked.

"No, the original," he said, not averting his eyes from the piece.

 _Oh. Of course._

"Do you need me to help you?" Cat Eye cheerfully spoke up, pointing to the lobster that I haven't even attempted to touch. I refuse to eat it. He picked up a cracker and easily broke open the claws and tails. The white meat looked soft and plump, but I was silent and still refused. "Lobsters are tricky to eat, but are delicious all the same, they are worth the hustle," he laughed.

I looked back at Nokoru only to see him looking down and hunching down in his chair. He was taking deep, uneven breathes.

He was in pain.

"We don't have anything you want, take us back immediately, you are wanted by all of Clamp," I said to him, looking him directly in his eyes. "This will only end badly for you." I looked back to Nokoru, " Please, he needs medical attention." I pleaded.

Cat Eye held up one hand towards me with a mouth full of lobster, gesturing for me to wait until he was finished chewing. _Oh yes, as if he has all the time in the world,_ I thought.

He wiped his mouth with a napkin, then gently placed it down back on the table, "someone wants to get right down to business! I appreciate your zest, but why not enjoy this meal out before you," he laughed, "This is a special occasion, it's not every day that I get to dine with fine, honest people. Affluent people I should also say, forgive me," he raised a glass towards Nokoru then drank its contents.

Nokoru tried to find the strength to breathe out, "Melony has nothing to do with this, let her go, and I'll stay-"Cat Eye cut him off, simply by shaking his head, and pouring himself another glass of a deep purple liquid. "On the contrary, you both dug yourself into this mess, it's not your fault, your just children." He attempted to say sweetly.

"What are you talking about?" I asked.

He placed down his now empty glass and spoke, "I came to clamp for the sole intention of retrieving one item I've accidentally left behind. It's a personal and valuable possession of mine," he paused. "This was the first treasure I ever received and it means a great deal to me. Both of you unknowingly found it for me, what are the odds!" he exclaimed.

"The golden frame was only a façade, all this time you wanted that silver cufflink." Nokoru stated.

"Precisely, and I think you have it, don't you Melony," Cat Eye pointed to me. "It's not even worth a lot, it's not even real silver," he laughed, "It's just a piece of metal painted over with a silver colored paint. It's cheap, worthless, but it means the world to me. More valuable than any of these paintings combined."

"Everything will go back to normal, all you have to do is give it to me now," he reached out his hand, palm open, towards me. "It was given to me by a dear friend of mine a long time ago, and I know it was _unrightfully_ given to you by Nokoru at the fountain," he said bitterly. "I've seen you wear it before in the sensory garden, and I bet it holds the same feelings for you as it does for me. You must know how I feel, I know you're a good person, please." His hand was still outreached.

I was ready to give it to him, it was my only option if I wanted to save Nokoru, to leave this horrible cage. I leaned down and reached to open my back pack. It was then that I stupidly realized that I forgot my jacket at home, with the cufflink pinned to the collar. It was during the early morning rush when my mother told me to get ready for the wedding, I tossed my jacket on my bed and totally forgot about it.

I was afraid to look up.

I paused and pretended to rummage through my bag, stalling the inevitable. I saw my clamp-in-a-nut-shell brochure, the outer part of the golden frame and the peas and carrots I took to go, but I don't think these can help me now.

"I promise I will give it to you, but it's not-

Cat Eye flipped the table and the lobster went flying along with the melted better which stained the walls and tapestries.

He had no words for me, only eyes as his daggers. Nokoru jumped up in front of me, but Cat Eye pushed him out of the way.

Suddenly, he composed himself, leaving the room, "I have plans for the both of you," he said coldly, locking the door behind him.

I immediately went to Nokoru, who was laying on the ground cringing in pain.

"You're going to have to stop trying to save me all the time, look were its gotten you," I said, tears brimming my eyes. I leaned down beside him and tried lifting him up.

"Agh!" he let out, "It would hurt me even more if I did nothing at all." I tried sitting him upright, but it only seemed to make things worse. In order to ease his pain, he laid flat on his back with his head laying on my lap. He let out a sigh of relief, the pain faded a bit, but not completely.

"I can't help it that I'm selfish," he jokingly said.

"You're incredibly selfish," I replied. "You need to start thinking of yourself a lot more, try being a bit egotistical, if you can manage."

"I didn't do this week's paperwork, I left it all unfinished on Suoh's desk, he's going to scold me about it later, and I know it."

"That's a start," tears were finally filling my eyes, and falling briskly like waterfalls. "You don't know what surprises may happen, if you don't know where you're going," I said out loud. One of my tears fell on Nokoru's cheek. "When I came to Clamp, all I wanted to do was come and leave as quickly as possible. I already left so many loved ones behind, I couldn't risk leaving more." It was the truth, I was afraid. After reuniting with Yukiko, my family, and befriending three boys that I highly misjudged in the beginning of my journey; Clamp, without me knowing, found a way into my heart and nestled there, snug. Reluctant to leave.

"I have to admit, when I first came to Clamp School, I misjudged you completely, I thought you were a heartless mastermind with Suoh and Akira as your goons."

"I'd figured as much," he laughed, "They told me how you zipped right past them when they came to give you a tour of the school, said it was your _school enthusiasm_ and that it should rub off me," he playfully gestured with his blue eyes.

"You're very enthusiastic, I mean, when that confetti machine went off in your office, it totally blew my preconceived image I had of you right out of my head,"

"Did I really scare you?" He pouted.

"That was before I was even met you, I put together this image of whom I thought you were, which was off the mark by one hundred percent. Your kind, caring, a true gentleman, smart as can be, bakery enthusiast, and love, I mean LOVE, doing absurd things just for the sake of doing them." He nodded his head proudly as I said the last one.

"It's a family fondness, I'm sad to say," he pretended that this ailment was truly incurable. "I'm plagued by the fact, that I uncontrollably won't be able to help myself from doing overly ridiculous things. I'm always going to be burdening you with my troubles," he shook his head.

"You are a handful, but I think I can manage." I teased, "How are you feeling? Is the pain any better?" He just smiled and paused before saying a quiet 'yeah.' Tenderly looking up at me.

I stared into his sparkling blue eyes that were a thousand times more radiant than the starry sky above the Rhone.

* * *

 **Thank you for reading 3**


	19. Toma and Yoru: Part 2

**Chapter 19: Toma and Yoru part 2 **

Wandering the streets of passions and dreams, chariots of gold, and hundreds of plastered smiling faces. New York City.

Well, more like unorganized speeding duck lines intersecting one another, tourists, workers, civilians rushing to get to their next destinations without 'excuse me' or 'pardon me,' garish yellow taxi cabs driving on the concrete streets covered with dirt flavored gum, and giant billboards of cosmetic companies with models who acquired their looks through unnatural means. The big apple.

Peacefully sitting on a bus bench in front of an illustrious museum, was a young man with dark hair and bangs that slightly poked his eyes, in desperate need of a haircut. Occasionally looking down and checking the time of his watch, maybe he was waiting for a visitor, a friend, and ex-lover perhaps? Or how long he had left of his sanity.

He bought a New York style pretzel, steaming hot, jumbo sized with plenty of sodium. He will desperately need a drink later to wash it down. A flock of pigeons were slowly surrounding him, hoping he would share morsels of his salty snack. He ripped off small pieces and tossed them to the birds, greedily accepting his token of hospitality.

Some youngsters were on a school field trip and bought pretzels as a snack as well, two girls spotted the man feeding the pigeons and they attempted to do so as well. Only to be reprimanded the first minute they threw a piece of pretzel on the ground.

The young man shook his head in disappointment. When will they ever have the chance to feed a crazy flock of pigeons under these illustrious conditions in New York City in front of the Metropolitan Museum of Art? That would have made a great memory to remanence in the yearbook.

"Yoru," someone called out of the crowd.

"Yoru Kuraidesu? Is that you?" the young man stepped out of the crowd wearing caky pants with red suspenders. He tilted his sunglasses in a very nonchalant manner, revealing his curious eyes. He quickly covered his mouth holding back improvised tears. "You grew up so fast…I barely recognize you," with a fake crocodile tear tenderly streaming down his cheek.

"It's only been a year, Toma," said Yoru. "Give it a rest." He stretched, using his arms to push off his knees, sat up from the bench, and held out his hand, "it's good to see you again."

They embraced.

They walked along the stone staircase to the entrance, surrounded by elongated pillars that seemed to reach the sky, and soon they will be surrounded by masterpieces, art, architecture, pinnacles of achievement throughout history. This was Yoru's and Toma's first time that they have seen each other in one whole year. They both decided to meet at one place, a place that they have dreamed of going to ever since their premature days at Clamp School. The Metropolitan Museum of Art.

Toma could remember the bashful Yoru reading endless books of paintings and sculptures, trying to quench his thirst for the fine arts. They bought their tickets and Met pins, pins to verify that they are indeed visitors and that they did not sneak in. Toma clipped the circular blue Met pin to his shirt collar and just immediately reached for Yoru's.

"Let me help you, darling," said Toma with sparkling eyes. Yoru flicked his forehead, leaving a light red bump that contrasted the blue Met pin. "Hey! I haven't seen you like in forever, excuse me for wanting to bridge the gap between us," he said with a pouty face.

"I'm more than capable thank you," said Yoru, pinning it to his shirt collar. Behind Toma's wet soggy eyes, the real tears coming because Yoru doesn't know his own strength, he saw a sparkling jewel on Yoru's wrist.

"Oh thank God, I thought you would have lost it," Toma said in relief. He gestured to the silver cufflink he gave to Yoru on the day of their high school graduation. The day filled with jubilant seniors parading with their diplomas, non-stop camera flashes, and Class-B dressing up the school mascot in hipster costumes from the theatre department. It was a goodbye gift, that's what the class said to the Chairlady of the school when they were being interrogated in her office. More importantly, it was the day the two boys sat by themselves in their dimly lit homeroom, chatting away the last moments they had at Clamp. The last day they saw each other, before today.

Yoru looked down to his cufflink, with a detailed design of an anchor, and smiled, "of course, my best friend gave it to me, and I don't lose valuable things."

"You know that it's only painted silver right?" said Toma.

"Yeah, I was pretty shocked when they told me that at the pawn shop," Yoru shrugged. His friend's jaw completely dropped, making an 'o' shape.

"I'm kidding," Yoru laughed and tapped him on the shoulder. "I'd have to be an idiot to ever let go of it." Toma placed a hand over his heart, not from the immense emotional sentimentality displayed right in front of him, but from almost having a heart attack. His pulse skipped a couple of beats. "Let's go check out the exhibits, we will have to see every one of them," Yoru giddily held up the Metropolitan-Museum-of-Art-handy-dandy brochure, which featured all the current exhibitions and events, with an entire map of the building. The map was just an extra accessory in Yoru's eyes, he memorized the entire layout of the museum. He could even navigate the entire museum blindfolded if he wanted to. But he pretended to look at the map, pondering and looking confused for the direction of the exhibitions that he desperately wanted to see. All in one day. They must have a very hefty itinerary.

"You're having a field day aren't you?" asked Toma, now recovering from his heartache, who already knew the answer by looking at Yoru's extra _kira kira_ sparkling eyes.

With Yoru in the lead and Toma following behind, they were exploring the endless halls of artistry.

They started with the Medieval Art. Passing stylized glass fragments that dated back to the 15th century and even further back in time. The materials were different for all of them, pot metal glass, stained glass, copper, and gilt. Next was the Greek and Roman art. Admiring statues of finely sculpted marble, there were athletes, gods, depicting action, suspense, and beauty. Toma tried to imitate the poses of these statues, but he ended up tripping on his own two feet and caught the unwanted attention of bystanders.

In the modern art exhibition, there was a moving piece in the shape of a large rectangle and it had a blue background. "What is it supposed to do?" Questioned Toma. A sign read 'press one time' and pointed to a remote on the tank. He picked it up and pressed it once, just as the sign said, but nothing happened. They waited some more, but nothing. Suddenly, little small fish start appearing out of nowhere and are swimming in the tank. "WOW!" exclaimed both of them. Yoru practically stuck his face to the glass with wide eyes, looking at all the little robotic fish swimming in the space similar to that of an ocean. His nose, cheeks, and fingerprints were definitely going to leave marks on the glass. Toma laughed, seeing his usually expressionless friend enjoying himself. He looked like a little kid excited to see the candy display at a patisserie.

After passing paintings with multiple aggressive strokes or ones with solely one dot. Turning their heads from one side to another, contemplating the significance and emotional meaning these pieces could possible have. They couldn't come up with anything, other than someone having a personal connection to the museum and moving on to the next exhibition.

Next, they went inside the 'rain room.' There were already people inside in a black room with lights illuminating the rain. Looking like they were caught in a sea of pixels, traveling through the online world. Codes, passwords, secrets traveling at light speed. The strange thing was, it was real water droplets that were falling from the ceiling, but no one was getting wet. How unusual. Toma spread his arms out wide, and not a single droplet fell on him. "It feels like we're not actually here, floating specters," he said. Yoru, too, was enticed by the room. Closing his eyes, listening to the pitter patter of the rain, and not one drop touched him.

* * *

"Excuse me Sir, don't stand directly in front of the painting," said the security guard to Yoru. "Hm?" Yoru was standing in front of a painting called _Starry Night over the Rhone._ Yoru straightened his back and looked directly at the guard, unwavering. The guard stammered, "V-Visitors cannot touch the art, it's a precaution."

Toma smoothly interrupted the scene and said poetically, "Our sincerest apologies, we seemed to have gotten carried away. We will make sure to follow tout sweet with the rules," he smiled. The guard felt relieved, nodded and walked away. Yoru angrily huffed. He patted Yoru on the shoulder and said, "All this walking is making me hungry, let's grab a bite to eat."

Plates of hamburgers, fries, and sodas with ice were placed on the table. The hamburgers were medium rare topped with tomatoes, lettuce, and pickles. The buns were golden brown decorated with sesame seeds. The fries were crispy to the touch and still piping hot from the fryer. The two young men happily dug in.

"It's good to see you doing well, I've missed you," said Toma.

"How have you been? I hope you didn't outshine your classmates too much at culinary school," said Yoru.

"It's been a good year so far, I'd have to say. The only things first years get to learn is how to finely mince vegetables to the precise width and length."

"Oooh, sounds grueling," Yoru mocked.

"It is," Toma said dramatically, "It gets even more intense when everyone is working on solo dishes in the same kitchen especially when our gourmet teachers are observing and grading us on every little movement that we make, it turns into a battlefield, 'where's my sauté pan?' 'Did you take it?' 'Someone took my sushi knife' 'these apricots aren't fresh' 'you're purposefully sabotaging me!' Kitchen drama at its finest." Toma rolled his eyes.

Yoru peered back to the kitchen in the café, "I'll make sure to steer clear of them, sounds like total mayhem," He shivered.

"To me, it seems like they are testing our mentality rather than cooking abilities, but it's worth it," he smiled. "One day, I hope to open up my own restaurant, and you'll be my first customer," he raised his glass of soda towards him, "make sure to leave REALLY good reviews, best food you ever ate, heavenly experience, or devilishly handsome chef, cheers," he sipped his soda. Yoru laughed and breathed out 'sure thing.'

"By the way, how is Kira?" asked Yoru.

Toma looked down and twirled the straw in his soda glass, without averting his eyes, he said, "long distance is a pain in the _culo_."

Yoru felt tension in the air, and regretted asking his friend that question. In high school, Toma dated a girl named Kira Ijyuin. They were annoyingly lovey-dovey, to the point of it being intoxicating. Love makes people act all goofy and completely takes over the mind. One day, Toma was wearing the goofiest grin on his face, when asked why he was so happy, all he said was how pretty Kira's smile was. Yoru couldn't exactly comprehend Toma's logic. He even tried convincing Yoru of going out with Kira's twin, Leila. Nevertheless, Kira was a lovely girl, and they made a great couple, it made Toma happy. "I see that your Italian vocabulary is improving, that's good," he said trying to turn the direction of the conversation. "Sorry."

"No, don't be, let's talk about happy things. What about you?"

"I spent my first year abroad, studying psychology," said Yoru.

"Yeah, that's my boy, studying the ways of getting into people's heads, I like it," he raised his glass again in honor of Yoru. "You're so smart, I can already see you changing the world." Yoru's face reddened a bit, from his ears to his cheeks.

"You know, you have so many different personas. You're a goof ball, lovey-dovey goof ball, a food goofball-

"Your kind of just calling me different types of goofballs," said Toma.

"I didn't finish, your suave, nonchalant, you know when to act a certain way, like with the guard back at the museum."

"I wanted to clobber him, you didn't even touch that painting," Toma scoffed.

"But you didn't, you acted like everything was okay, so calm and collected." In fact, Yoru was even a little bit envious of Toma, he was good at concealing his emotions and playing different types of characters. The drama club even begged Toma to act in their plays, well, they lacked male actors to begin with. But Toma could become a very convincing street vendor in Rome, King Richard the third from England, and Captain Ahab in Moby Dick. One time, while they were both skipping school during their rebellious faze, Toma was able to trick a police officer into believing that his mother was about to give birth and had to leave school early to see his new baby sibling, while saying he needed his friend for emotional support, the money they had was for bus fair, and the foam finger was a gift for his soon to be sibling. It was a breathtaking act and the officer bought it. The officer even gave Toma a good luck charm for a healthy delivery. They went to watch a baseball game afterwards.

"I swear, you have twenty faces," said Yoru. The word ringed in Yoru's head. "That's your code name, _Twenty Faces_." Toma bobbed his head to the side, "I don't get it."

"You know, if we are going to take over the world, we are going to need cool names, incognito, you know," Yoru said. Toma laughed and almost toppled over his seat. "The Man of Many-

"Twenty."

"The Man of 20 Faces!" Toma puffed out his chest gallantly. "It sounds like a superhero name, I like it!" He happily swayed in his seat, "let me pick one for you." He tossed and turned the potential names in his head, but nothing really stood out as awesome or mysterious, than he thought of Yoru happily staring into the mechanical fish tank in the modern art exhibition.

"You're definitely a cat," Toma said, pointing a finger.

"What?"

Toma thought of Yoru throughout the years, and first noticed his affinity for seafood. He laughed inside, but then thought of Yoru's qualities. He was observant, flexible in tough situations that needed quick answers, and always had an eye on what mattered the most in predicaments. He was a killer member of the debate team, every case he took up to the podium, he'd won.

"Cat Eye," said Toma confidently.

"I'm imagining a cat with an eye patch," said Yoru.

"It's mysterious and alluring!" Protested Toma, "One will ask, 'who is this mysterious Cat Eye,' 'he must live in enchantment,' 'is he insanely handsome?'"

They laughed.

Yoru raised his glass, "20 Faces and Cat Eye, hello world, here we come." The two toasted their glasses to their new code names, and drank to success, health, and prosperity.

In New York City, whose streets are made from passions and dreams, chariots of gold parade down 5th avenue, and smiles are far as the eye can see. New York City was the first to lay witness to two of the world's most infamous thieves.

20 Faces and Cat Eye, unaware that these would be the names they would forever live by.

* * *

 **Thank you for reading!**

 **This chapter occurs in the past, and centers around Toma and Yoru before the current events in the story with Melony and the Clamp school Detectives.**

 **This is part 2 of _Toma and Yoru,_ and there will definitely be another chapter about Cat Eye and 20 Faces, at most another two chapters. **


	20. Cat Naps

**Chapter 20: Cat Naps **

Out in the sensory garden, oblivious to the troubles and havoc that laid below, was a simple squirrel. It was nibbling on the buds of blossoming trees. This tree would become barren, not decorated with beautiful green leaves or flowers for spring. Suddenly, it heard a sound, rhythmic thuds of a young lady running towards its way, so it popped his head up, and scurried away.

Yukiko Kudo was out of breathe. Gasping for air.

The Kudo family was in distraught. Not only has the cousin of the bride disappeared, so has the bride herself! Off on a wild goose chase, she explored. Back at the Kudo residence, Yukiko found Melony's jacket on her bed with the silver pin, and that was her first clue. First, she noticed Melony acting strange, not telling her where she was ever going, the trepidation in her voice, unsure of what to say. Over the years when she was able to spend time with her little cousin, she was able to pick up the subtle changes of her facial expressions and body language. She could tell when Melony was hiding secrets, feelings, or her toothbrush from her. (Remember, Melony was 5 at the time).

Then she thought of the golden frame, a thoughtful gift from the Clamp school Detectives, gone missing from the mantel piece, the space it crowded between the family portraits and bowling league participation trophies. What could this mean?

Yukiko paused and gasped at the sight in front of her. The garden was a complete wreck, the fountain was destroyed, the stone benches were over turned, and thick tree branches sporadically laid out everywhere. This was no place for a wedding, but her first thought was towards Melony. A wedding could wait. Clamp school's private police force was completely knocked out. Many men laid helpless on the ground surrounded by lovely begonias. These two horribly clashed with each other. She rushed to their aid and checked their pulses. Thank goodness, they are just sleeping. "This is the wrong time to be sleeping on the job to smell the flowers!" said Yukiko.

She grabbed one officer by the collar and slapped him fiercely across the face, hopefully to wake him up. When that didn't work, she went to another officer and gave him a 'slap attack x 4' (Hey, the girl needs answers!) When he finally opened his eyes, he was only half conscious and said in a dazed voice, "W-Where's the leak ma'am?" Then fell back to sleep again.

Then she saw two young boys laying on the ground as well. She immediately recognized the brunette, angelically sleeping on the ground. Akira! She rushed to his side and tried waking him up, gently. Unlike the other two officers, she treated the little chef with care just like an apple pie. Akira slowly opened his eyes, and came to his senses. His body shook, remembering the danger that surrounded it.

"Chairman, watch out!" he yelled, but it was a little too late. He saw that Nokoru, Melony, and Cat Eye, were no longer at the garden. He nervously looked around the garden, hoping he could see them, but it was all in vain. All he saw were countless people taking cat naps and a friend in front of him. A woman whom he fondly remembered making an apple pie, to help her confess her feelings to the one she loved. Yukiko Kudo.

"Akira, are you alright? What on earth happened here? Where is Melony?" Yukiko worriedly asked.

"Ugh, I'm sorry, one question at a time please," he struggled to say, trying to suppress the pain in his head. "All I remember is that Cat Eye double crossed us during the exchange, a giant smoke cloud appeared, and then I saw the chairman leap forward into it, everything after that is a blur." Akira said, with little swirls going round and round across his eyes.

"DRAT!"

They both looked towards the belligerent sound, and it was the secretary who finally woke up from his cat nap. He beat his fist towards the ground, crushing all the life underneath it. He said while gritting his teeth, "This is all my fault….if only I was stronger…..if I broke free sooner…..I vowed to protect him…..to help her…." He lowered his head, his back curved downward, his face touching the gravel and crushed flowers. He beat his fist against the ground once more, as if pounding the earth would bring his friends back.

Akira dolefully slouched his shoulders, as if his worries became physical manifestations and the weight of them was too much to carry, dragging him towards the ground.

"I'm a failure," Suoh mumbled under his breath.

Yukiko bent down, clenching Suoh's shoulders, turning them to her direction, so he would have to look at her in the face, even in his current woeful state.

"If not you, then who? If not now, then when? If you don't like how things are, change them. Who else will save them? You, both of you, shouldn't feel broken hearted and let despair drag you down." Yukiko said, she let her voice reverberate through the air, perforating their ears. "You are the only ones who can help your friends, don't focus on your weaknesses, but harness your strengths." Akira lifted his shoulders breaking free from his weights. Suoh adjusted this blazer, dusting away his despair. The two young boys stood up tall, recovering from their loss, only to come back stronger.

"No more secrets, tell me everything."

* * *

His pain was getting worse, he said that it was bearable at first, but now he couldn't control his moaning. "Nokoru, hang in here," I said. I ripped the curtain off of its hinges, which still had some butter stains on it, from Cat Eye flipping the table a while ago. I crumpled it up as best as I could into somewhat of a pillow shape. I propped it up underneath his knees, that way his legs are supported, alleviating pressure from his lower back. I learned this trick because my dad has a sedentary job that confines him to his desk. He ends up sitting at his desk for hours and that really causes a lot of tension on his muscles, especially his back.

There was a glass of water that didn't spill its contents, again from Cat Eye's tantrum. I dabbed a napkin with the water and tried to clean the wounds on Nokoru's legs. He winced a bit.

"I'm sorry," I said.

"No, it feels good," he said.

I panicked, what else can I do to help? He needs to be in a hospital. One thought came repeatedly in my head.

We had to escape. But how, but how, but how?

More than a thousand feet up in the air, and trapped in a blimp with the world's most dangerous thief named Cat Eye. Whom this whole time disguised himself as Janitor Weally, right amongst us, amongst me, and he caught me blind sighted. I was a fool. This whole time, worrying how he would trespass Clamp and weasel his way into my family, my friends, but he was here the entire time.

All I had in my pack back was the Clamp pamphlet, a container of peas and carrots, and the remaining glaze of the gold frame. AND! The remote control Nokoru gave to me to use in an emergency! The one I've gotten before the exchange. That's what we'll use to make our escape!

I quickly reached in my backpack and fumbled for the small remote with a single button.

 _Please let this work._

I pressed it.

* * *

"She should have told me, you all should have told me," Yukiko said, "you shouldn't have kept this matter to yourselves, to carry this burden all by yourselves…"

Instead of getting her hair done, painting her nails, having a loving mother to daughter chat before the wedding, or gushing about her feelings with her closest friends from university who are now her bridesmaids, she was standing in the middle of a destroyed garden, with her cousin torn right out of it.

Akira spoke up, "We only wanted to protect you and your family, and we didn't want anyone to get hurt, but I guess that backfired, didn't it."

Yukiko looked disappointedly at Akira, her little chef, the boy who helped her muster up the courage to confess her love, but she couldn't hate me. She couldn't find it in her heart to feel so, but her heart ached. They told her everything about the golden frame, being a stolen artifact smuggled into Clamp, and Cat Eye, the infamous thief after the treasure, who in the process kidnapped Melony and the chairman of the elementary school division.

"He said, he was after the frame, but…."

"It was all an elaborate setup for that pin," Suoh said, "I should have seen it much sooner, all the clues right in front of me, but I was too oblivious to notice," he turned his head in dismay. Thinking of Melony and him together at the archive, sorting through documents of the younger thief and his friend, and that pin, popping up in several pictures. Regretful that he didn't pay attention to every detail. Melony, she always wore that pin.

"How did Melony obtain that pin?" asked Suoh.

"Really?" asked Yukiko, "I asked the same question to my entire family, and none of them knew. I surely thought that maybe it was one of you three who gave it to her," she pointed a finger at the two of them. Akira innocently shook his head from side to side, "maybe she found it by herself?"

Suoh shifted a bit, uneasiness swam within him. "Now I remember her wearing it a few times, but I never gave it to her, maybe….." he thought he knew the answer, the only logical one left, but for some reason, he didn't want to say it. He kept his mouth shut, trying to stomach the answer.

Akira turned to Suoh, "Did the chairman give her the pin?" he asked, innocently assuming that Suoh would give him the correct answer.

Suoh held his hand to his chin, pretending to think, and simply shrugged.

Yukiko looked up and said, "Time is on our side. They couldn't have gone very far, infamous thief or not, blimps do not travel fast at all. They max out at 53 mph, but cruise at a conservative 35 mph." Nothing Subpar for a Physics student at Clamp School.

Akira and Suoh lit up with excitement. Suddenly the officer that Yukiko slapped many-a-times came forward completely awake, not asking to fix a leak. He spoke into a wacky talky, and a helicopter flew above them, then landed.

The officer was wide awake, but looked completely sore. "I don't know what that Cat Eye did to us, but he is a brute, he gave us a run for our money," he said while rubbing his swollen cheeks. Yukiko looked away bashfully. "I need to help my men recuperate," he looked at his fellow comrades, injured, "use this helicopter to catch that thief and rescue your friends."

All three nodded and loaded unto the helicopter.

* * *

I pressed it again.

Nothing happened. Was it broken? Did I not press it hard enough? Was it malfunctioning?

Then again, I don't even know what this little remote is supposed to do anyway. Is it a tracker so the others will know our location, a communicator to report for help, or a Taser that could zap Cat Eye and blast him off right out of Clamp? I was really hoping for the last one. The odds were not in my favor, I got jack squat.

I looked out of the window and saw the land below. I took out my clamp in the nutshell pamphlet to try to figure out our location. I looked at the map, and saw us passing the elementary school building, eastern region of the campus, if we keep going in this direction…we will hit the Clamp Community border line. He's smuggling us out of Clamp!

* * *

 **Thank you for reading!**

 **Each section is separated by the lines, the first is told from #3rd person POV, next is Melony's 1st POV, and it alternates in that order.**


	21. Angel Without Wings

**Chapter 21: Angel Without Wings **

The blades were roaring in the sky. Propelling them closer to Cat Eye, Melony, and Nokoru. Our three young heroes are currently riding in the cockpit of the helicopter, graciously supplied by the Clamp School police force, who were all knocked out by Cat Eye's sleepy cat maneuver. To the head nurse's dismay, and the baseball team, after losing an epic defeat on the baseball diamond, the police force is currently taking up all the room in the elementary school infirmary.

"Yukiko, isn't the wedding ceremony supposed to be at the church? The way the sensory garden is looking, it's in no shape for holding any festivities. Won't you be late for the rehearsal?" said Akira.

"Well, the church had to cancel the initial practice rehearsal due to an animal balloon fiasco, but I planned this wedding and know the routine inside and out, everyone can just practice without me, it's no big deal," she nonchalantly said.

Akira and Suoh looked back at each other, wondering how animal balloons could cause such a raucous and how any wedding rehearsal could practice without the bride. These boys were dumfounded.

"Kudo-san," said Suoh, "it is very impressive that you can fly a helicopter, we are completely indebted to you."

"When did you learn?" asked Akira, who was very curious as well. The last time he saw Yukiko, she was baking apple pies in the home economics classroom, far away from an airport or flying machinery.

" _Piloting machines_ is an optional course in the Physics Department, it was that or taking a blowfish snorkeling course. Flying a helicopter seemed more fun," Yukiko smiled. Clamp is well renowned for producing some of Japans finest artists and scientists. What kind of school would they be, if they didn't offer the students the latest opportunities in technological advancements such as _piloting machines_ and _blowfish snorkeling?_ They would be a disgrace to all educational institutions and to their own school mascot, _Benedict Cumberbatch Elizabeth-kennsly the third earl reinstated from parliament_ , but due to that long and arduous name, everyone says, _Brad the Blowfish_.

Akira nodded his head enthusiastically, no doubt thinking of taking the blowfish snorkeling course when he will be in university. Suoh titled his head, no doubt thinking these courses were personally chosen by the Imonoyama's. He discretely sighed to himself. He looked down to the control panel, hoping the radar will pick up the whereabouts of others in the sky. As the green line revolved around the center, only their flying aircraft was the only one to be detected in the sky.

"Do you think they are all right?" nervously asked Akira, sensing Suoh's perturbation.

Suoh leered at the control panel. Remembering a past kidnapping that happened three years ago. A kidnapping crafted by Casa Blanca. This wasn't the first or last attempt made on Nokoru's life. Keeping him alive was always their objective, fear for losing a valuable commodity that NASA itself bitted for. But when another person was involved, it was never so simple. Suoh shrugged off the dreaded idea. Worrying about them wouldn't bring them to safety, but he couldn't shake off his distress. Cat Eyes true objective was to acquire the silver cufflink that is currently in Yukiko's possession. Once he finds out that Melony doesn't have it with her… Melony and Nokoru were in danger, and they needed to hurry.

"There!" shouted Suoh.

A small flickering green dot appeared on the radar. The Blimp. Suoh formed his hand into a fist, excitement rising in his heart. They were getting closer to that feline thief (who has no physical cat like peculiarities what so ever, besides his love of seafood). He couldn't wait to rescue his friends and return the favor for cramping him into a foul-smelling trashcan that reeked of fermented beans and tuna fish for perpetual hours. Cat Eye didn't even have the decency to use a new, clean trash can for his hostage. For an infamous thief that doesn't care about prices, he was incredibly cheap! Thieves, am I right?

Yukiko's lit up, "the average speed of a regular four seat helicopter is 130 to 145 mph, but a machine designed by clamp, for its own private police force, can go as fast as 300 mph."

"But that's the speed of an X3 Eurocopter! That's the fastest helicopter in the world!" said Akira. Just as Akira spouted his surprised statement, Yukiko thrusted the shift and increased the speed. The speed became noticeably different. The world whizzed past them. They clutched to their seats, for fear of being swept away from the immense power.

Suoh leaned towards Yukiko, asking questions and memorizing the coordinates of their target, eyes glued to the radar. Akira was left in the back, unnoticed by the two, enticed to their tasks. Over the roar of the helicopter, he slipped his hand into his back pocket, to reach for his communicator. He looked back towards his friends, hesitated to continue. He broke through his trepidation and dialed a number. Whether or not he contacted a friend or foe, remains a mystery.

* * *

Cat Eye lightly swirled in his chair from side to side and knelt his head and arms down on top of the table. He looked at his wrist, dead smack in his face, a cufflink-less hand. He only had one cufflink, not bothering to get another to match it on his other hand, he felt that he didn't need it. It was beautiful by itself, and getting another for appearances sake would only sully the original. He knew in his heart that it was all he needed.

He wrapped his hand around his naked wrist, noticing the difference, the only item left of his childhood. The only remnant left of the person he used to be, a reminder of the person he wished he could go back to being. Given to him, by the only person whom he called a friend, the one who was a glimmer of light in his dark cave of a heart.

Without it, he felt incomplete, a puzzle left unfinished.

It stirred so many emotions in him that it became nauseating.

He felt his eyelids becoming heavier, after each blink. He decided to rest his eyes for a bit, getting a moment of rest amongst the chaos raging inside himself.

* * *

"Let me see the controller," said Nokoru. I handed him the device. The remote controller that was supposed to be our salvation, failing in our time of need.

While lying on his back, staring up at the ceiling, he fumbled the device between the fingers, it was no bigger than two fingers pressed together.

"Maybe it's a lose connection," he said, then suddenly, he smacked the controller in his hand and jabbed the button. I gawked.

"Does that really work?" I asked.

"Surprisingly, yes," he said smiling, "more often than one may think." The remote beeped and the button lit up. He smiled to himself, pleased to make it function the old fashioned way. Writing a mental note in his head, to enhance the connection in future devices.

"I'm guessing that you made it yourself," I said.

"How could you tell?!" Nokoru said, with a complete aura of an amateur inventor, completely invested into this own creations.

"Don't worry, the fan insignia wasn't a dead giveaway, I swear." I tried to hold back my laughter.

"Next time, I'll go with something less conspicuous, OH! I know! How about-

The roaring of blades were audible from outside, I ran towards the windows, and saw a helicopter that was probably going 300 mph, it was a good honest guess. From closer inspection, I squinted to get a clearer image. It was Yukiko! Suoh and Akira! I turned back towards Nokoru, after wiping away my tears of joy.

"They're here to rescue us," I said quietly, not wanting unwanted ears to hear, but the helicopter roars were a giveaway. Nokoru smiled, knowing all along that his friends would have his back. We have to find an escape hatch. There has to be an opening somewhere. The way we came in, I went over the door, and examined it. It was auto-locked, with a hand scanner, the only person who could help us to escape was the same one who took us, Cat Eye, but that wasn't going to happen any time soon.

Suddenly the windows crashed open, leaving hundreds of pieces of broken glass in its path. The woman rolled onto the ground, landing a perfect 5 out of 5.

"Hello cousin, we have a lot to catch up on."

"Yukiko!" I rushed to her side and embraced her.

"I'm here, I'm here, I'm here, you don't have to worry anymore, I'm here," she held me warmly in her arms.

"Thank you, I'm so sorry, I should have been honest with you since the beginning, I'm so sorry," I was hugging her so tight, afraid to let go. Tears were pouring from me eyes, I didn't bother wiping them away.

"My angel, I'm so glad you're safe," she stroked my hair. When I first arrived at Clamp, and was greeted by Yukiko at the airport, she wouldn't let go of me. I was practically gasping for air, and even embarrassed to show off that PDA scene in public, but now I realized that I acted do silly. I don't care what others think. I should have held her tight then. Now, I was holding her with dear life, feeling her unconditional love pulsing through my veins.

"Good afternoon Miss Yukiko, is it too late to congratulate you on your engagement? Pardon my manners, I'd stand to greet you if not for these circumstances," Nokoru smiled, laying on the ground, legs covered with cuts and bruises, as chivalrous as ever. Only a true gentleman can remain calm when faced with the worst of odds.

She looked at Nokoru, his legs injured, gasped, and rushed to his aid, "Melony…..what did you do to him?"

I gawked.

"I knew who were a little bit of a rough-Houser back in the day, but still, that's no excuse for horse playing in this type of situation." Suddenly I felt like taking back that hug. Nokoru was just laughing, getting a kick out of all of this. I have a feeling he does the same thing with Suoh and Akira.

Suddenly, a blue haired ninja jumped through the window as well. He flew in through the window of a blimp from a helicopter traveling at 300 mph with absolute ease. That only can be done by the secretary of the elementary school division.

"Suoh!" I exclaimed, excited to see him.

"Melony, are you okay, did he do anything to you? Are you hurt?" he held my arms gently and looked at me with worried eyes, examining me from head to toe. Not wanting to dismiss any more details.

"I'm fine, but Nokoru." I turned facing Nokoru. Suoh took in the horrid sight of his friend, helpless.

"Suoh, you didn't forget about me, our undying friendship means that much to you…..I'm so happy," feigning stage tears.

"Really Nokoru, you had to go play the hero again, didn't you, _tch,_ one of these days, I'm going to glue you to your office chair, and my life will become miraculously easier." He said, gently picking up Nokoru under one arm, leading him to the ladder outside the window. A light smile was spread across his face, glad to have his best friend back.

"Don't worry chairman, you'll be right at home soon, back to normal with a mountain of paperwork waiting for you," he smiled.

"eeeerrrrr…actually, leave me here, I think I'll be alright."

The remote must have sent for them, and gave them our location. That's all I could think off, no matter, we are going home.

I looked out of the window, and above, I saw Akira waving at me in a helicopter. Our heroes came in style, just in the nick of time.

"Suoh, Nokoru needs to be treated immediately, he's in a lot of pain," Suoh nodded, and draped Nokoru on his back and climbed up the latter to the helicopter.

I was the next one to climb out of the window and up the ladder, Yukiko followed right behind me. I felt the steel ladder in the palm of my hands, cool. Suoh already carried Nokoru to the helicopter, calling medics and taking out a first aid kit.

The ladder shook rapidly and violently from the bottom. I looked down to see Cat Eye grasping on to it from the blimp, he was shaking the ladder and managed to grab the bottom of my foot, while shoving Yukiko to the side, pushing her off the ladder; throwing off her balance. Holding on the railing for dear life. Above an open sea of endless clouds.

"No! Leave her alone!" I shouted.

I swung my backpack as hard as I could at Cat Eye. It landed in the center of his face, managing to throw him straight on his back. Wow! That golden frame became useful after all!

"Melony!"

I couldn't tell who shouted my name, whether it was Yukiko, Suoh, or anyone else. My hand slipped out of the railing.

Due to my triumphant throw, I stumbled over the rungs. My foot slipped and my heart jumped. Adrenaline spiking throughout my body with my pulse beating vigorously.

I plummeted towards earth, an angel without wings.

* * *

 **YAY! Thank you for reading!**

 **This chapter was a little tough writing, but I was able to pull through like Nokoru dealing with a mountain of paperwork. XD**

 **Easy right?...*faints from exhaustion***


	22. 20 Faces

**Chapter 22: 20 Faces **

My heart was practically jumping in my chest, breaking out of my rib cage. There was nothing to hold on to, nothing to suspend my fall, nothing to help me. The blimp and helicopter were rapidly becoming smaller and smaller, all too quickly.

The force of the wind was thrashing against my body, and I was piercing through the blanket of clouds like a needle and thread.

My bangs were beating against my forehead, tapping away. I closed my eyes expecting the worse.

…

…

…

"So, it is true when they say that beautiful girls fall from the sky."

"WHAT THE!?"

First I was plummeting towards earth because I tripped over the ladder from throwing my backpack at Cat Eye, now some suave gentleman was holding me in his arms. He wore a black tuxedo with a red sash across his waist, a top hat over his head and a silver cufflink on one hand.

I realized that we were suspended in the air, still. As the clouds parted, we were standing on top of a hard surface. It was dark green, and had a scaly texture. The clouds parted even more, revealing a hand with white claws, an arm with scales, a torso, then looking down at us with red and yellow eyes, a ginormous lizard head.

GODZILLA!

"I am already dead? Is this what the afterlife looks like?" I guess, I will never have the chance to be Yukiko's flower girl after all, scattering flower petals down the aisle. Perhaps a ghost that could watch from the sidelines, in a back pew. Scaring the guests that came late, attempting to indiscreetly shimmy into the back row, as if they've came early after all.

The man smiled at me, and he looked about my dad's age. There was even something familiar about him, maybe that I've seen him before. He had dark brown hair and light blue eyes. But I've never met a dashing man in a tuxedo suspended in air by Godzilla before, in utterly weird circumstances. Then I looked down, towards his wrist, a silver cufflink, with a design of an anchor, a symbol of hope. Then it hit me.

"Are…are you….could you possibly be…Toma shin?" the words slipped out of my mouth.

He playfully put one finger over his lips and winked, "Shh, don't tell anyone, it's our secret." He gently put me down onto Godzilla's hand.

"Melony," shouted a voice from above.

I looked up and saw the helicopter landing on the scaly shoulder of the prehistoric mutated monster. Nokoru was waving his hand at me. "Our escape has finally arrived!" He pushed another button on the remote, Godzilla raised its hand to its shoulder, leading me to Nokoru.

"You mean, that remote, wasn't to send for Yukiko, Suoh, or Akira? It was really for this thing," I said dumfounded.

"Yep! After I saw the Godzilla movie on TV a while ago, I just had to make this invention. Looking down on Tokyo Tower from an aerial view completely inspired this creation as well!" Nokoru started laughing, while Suoh pressed his fingers to his forehead, another headache arising, (cause: induced by ridiculous chairman antics.)

Toma Shin was standing right next to me, and looked at Akira, "It's been a while, hasn't it." I looked back and forth between the two, there was a connection between the both of them, but I couldn't tell what it was. "Thank you for calling me, Akira."

"Wait, you two know each other?" I asked.

"The man of many faces, 20 Faces," solemnly said Akira.

The man barely smiled, "Maybe, Akira will fill you in on all the details some other time. I'm happy to see that you've made wonderful friends," he looked at Akira tenderly, like there was love behind those eyes. As if something in the world separated the two, unable to be with each other. Then he looked up at the Blimp, with Cat Eye in it.

I piped up, "um, I think you should have this, this belongs to you doesn't it?" I was holding the silver cufflink in the palm of my hand, towards 20 Faces.

"Thank you," he reached out and grabbed it, tenderly rubbing it with his thumb. Then he sweetly laid a kiss on my hand, and whispered into my ear, "you're a brave girl, you've found yourself lifelong friends, and never let them go." He looked me in the eyes, and they spoke a language of regret and hardships. Something happened long ago, between him and his friend. 20 Faces and Cat Eye, before that, Toma and Yoru.

"I won't," I said.

"He's up there, what will you do," said Akira. It was meant to be a question, but it sounded more like a statement.

20 Faces paused, and said, "The only thing I can do, is to end this once and for all." He looked at Nokoru, "Can your reptilian friend give me a boost?" he asked.

"It can do plenty more than that," happily replied Nokoru. 20 Faces, knelt down in one of Godzilla's hands, slightly cupped. Godzilla got into a position of a major league baseball player, ready to win the world cup, and with one swoop, swung 20 Faces towards the Blimp. He shot through the window, landing straight into Cat Eye's point of view.

"Toma."

"Yoru."

"What took you so long? No chivalrous smile or debonair gesture?"

"Oh, I didn't know you were waiting on me this entire time. You had to get my son's friends involved in this too." Toma glided his hand on the upturned table, with remnants of lobster juice and butter smeared on it, tempted to wipe his hands on his own pants, but instead swiped the nearest napkin, just in the nick of time.

"You missed the party only by a few moments, just when everything was going so smoothly." Yoru rolled his eyes.

"Well, I didn't get a memo," sarcastically replied Toma. "Even if I did, I would have politely declined."

They were slowly walking in circles around one another, keeping a safe distance from each other. Fear of the other to strike first, two predators fighting for the same prize.

"What? You would really decline an invitation from an old friend? That's so cold of you." Both still moving, still circling one another, looking for an opening, a weak spot.

"You've come to steal a frame that you've made yourself, you're losing your mind friend."

Yoru scoffed, "It was only a façade to use in future predicaments; the term, 'scape goat' is a perfect word for it."

"But why did you come back to Clamp, you and I, for that matter, haven't returned to our birth place in years, why now of all times?"

"Oh, now you care."

"I thought you said, that you never lose valuable things, or maybe you were lying to me back in New York. A cowardly cat with a talent for fibbing," 20 Faces accentuated the words carefully and slowly.

"You're the one who's been lying! You were the one that abandoned me, you left me when I needed you the most!"

"Oh Yoru…"

"It's Cat Eye! My name is Cat Eye. You did this to me!" He pressed both of his hands against his head, attempting to hold back pain.

"What happened in that gap year after high school? I knew something was different about you, but I never inquired to pursue further, I'm so sorry."

Yoru saw a glimpse of the cufflink in Toma's hand. He started to shake, overcome with rage.

"You have it, give it to me, give it to me now," trepidation was pulsing throughout his body, as if from withdrawal. The ground was becoming uneven, the floor lopsided. There is no pilot stirring the ship. The room began to sway, the floor became steep, causing both of the men to stumble.

Yoru took this as his advantage to strike Toma, he pounced on him, landing a punch at his jaw. He went for another swing, but Toma used Yoru's momentum to force him against the wall. Toma caught him in an arm bar.

"Yoru, stop! Think rationally, I'm here to help you!"

"Lies!" Yoru back kicked Toma, knocking him over, back faced to the ground. His top hat went flying and his face was against a stain of a puddle of butter with lobster shells floating on the surface.

Yoru pounced on him, holding above him a glass vase in his hands, "You twenty faced bast-

Yoru was knocked unconscious from behind, by a young woman with short brunette hair. She knocked the man on the back of his head, with the golden frame.

"Thank you Miss Kudo, but I assure you that I had everything under control," 20 Faces said, while wiping blood from the side of his mouth.

"I'm _sure_ you did," she grabbed his hand and helped him up, he wobbled a bit, then stood firmly.

"I can see where Melony gets her valor from, is it a family trait?"

"The Kudo's have produced a long line of courageous and fearless women."

"I'm not surprised."

"You should see Melony's mother, she is the fiercest one of the whole family. And her peas and carrots are to die for," she laughed.

20 Faces shook his head with admiration and caution. To be wary of Melony's mother and the peas and carrots, they seem like a ruthless combination.

Yukiko tied up Cat Eye to a chair, and said, "We really should be going now, there are so many other things I have to get done today."

"What else is there on your to do list that you have to accomplish after singlehandedly defeating one of the world's most infamous thief's?"

"I'm getting married today."

"You ma'am, are the most spectacular woman I've ever met."

* * *

Yukiko didn't seem confident in letting 20 Faces face off against Cat Eye by himself. So she had the giant Godzilla catapult her to the blimp as well. Seeing her wave to off from the cockpit of the blimp, means that everything went smoothly.

I looked at Akira, and smiled, "You called 20 Faces didn't you."

He nodded and smiled back, but something still seemed to give him pain in his heart. "I didn't know what else to do. Everyone was worried, and I didn't want you or Chairman to get hurt." He looked at the ground.

"Because of that act, you saved us. Although, you knew all along who Toma Shin was, didn't you."

He guiltily nodded his head. "It's not like I meant to keep it a secret, it's just that I couldn't bring myself to tell the others…..about me and him," he looked at Suoh attending to Nokoru's wounds, "not yet anyway…it's complicated. I'm sorry." His eyes became watery and red. I placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Don't be sorry," I said, "I'll always be awaiting for you, there is no rush." Some secrets aren't meant to be told, while some are, and at other times, they will be untold naturally by the giver's heart. Akira had a secret that he wasn't quite ready to tell, and that was alright.

Yukiko came back to us after tying up Cat Eye, apparently now, he is in 20 Faces custody. Flying off in the blimp. She says that he will be handed over to the Clamp police.

I rushed to her, panicked, "Yukiko, it's almost time for your wedding. We have to hurry or you're going to be late." Yukiko looked at her watch, surprised.

"Oh my, time flies when fighting thieves." It surely does.

"Nokoru, kick Godzilla into high gear, we have a wedding to get to!" I said.

"Aye-Aye Captain Melony."

And off we went, traveling on Godzilla, to a wedding in style. Looks like we didn't need a limo after all.

* * *

 **HI! Thank you for reading!**

 **Here is my question for all of you, which team are you rooting for? Who do you think the true pairing is for Melony?**

 **1) Team Nokoru**

 **2) Team Suoh**

 **3) Team Akira**

 **4) Team Melony, (she choses herself, so basically none of the three boys)**

 **or (for fun)**

 **5) Team Cat Eye X 20 Faces bromance. XD**

 **Please, I would love to know, what you all are thinking :D**

 **The wedding chapter will happen next, then another Toma and Yoru short, then the last Chapter, AND THEN FINALLY the epilogue. (I might also include little special chapters for extra fun ;D ) The epilogue will reveal the true pairing. But remember, the tables could turn at any moment! There is still more room for love! Any underdog still has a chance!**

 **Again, thank you for reading!**


	23. Wedding Day

**Chapter 23: Wedding Day**

Ebihara was nervously fixing his bow tie. His heart was beating fast and sweat was trickling down his forehead. He wasn't nervous about committing his life to a lifelong vow of marriage, no absolutely not! Yukiko was the one for him, but was he the one for Yukiko? Doubt was flooding his head.

The church was already filled, guests were whispering to one another conspicuously. Not even attempting to cover up their mouths spouting gossip with their hands. Ebihara gulped.

Yukiko Kudo, a.k.a, the bride hasn't arrived yet. The wedding was supposed to start thirty minutes ago. Was she backing out of the wedding? Her family said that she left early in the morning and hasn't returned since then.

The priest yawned. "If you need me, I'll be in the back room, sleeping -I mean praying."

Ebihara spread out his arms towards the sleepy priest, "No, she is going to be arriving any minute now, please be patient."

The priest yawned again, and decided to have faith in this jittery groom.

Suddenly there was a slight rumble.

"Did you feel that?" asked Ebihara. Another rumble came again, with small vibrations following behind it. Each rumble was rhythmically in sink, one followed by the next, they almost sounded like footsteps. Large footsteps to be precise.

Someone or something was heading its way towards the church.

Yukiko's father, Suki, came bustling in the church. There was no way the rumbles came from Suki Kudo, he has noodle arms. The father of the bride yelled, "hurry everyone, come outside, she has officially arrived!"

Everyone rejoiced, but were also nervous. Why did they need to greet the bride outside? Wasn't the bride supposed to walk into the church and not the other way around?

Ebihara was the first one to run outside of the church, he stopped and gasped.

* * *

Before arriving at the church, we had to make a few pit stops. Mainly to pick up Yukiko's bridal gown, the workers at _I do Bridal,_ werehorrifically surprised to see Godzilla picking up a wedding gown. They got the dress out in no time at all, we offered to tip them for their generosity, but they said it was their pleasure to have costumers like us, and they quickly scurried back inside the shop. What nice people!

All the guests were outside, colors of red, blue, yellow, purple and white were cascading down their vision. We also made another pit stop.

Flower petals were enveloping the grounds of the entire church (A large supply of petals were safely secured in Godzilla's mouth, flowing freely down its jaw. Instead of breathing fire or any other type of radioactive gunk. It was breathing out flower petals.) Gracefully falling through the air. Making the ground look like a beautiful garden.

I looked down from high up in the air, on top of Godzilla's shoulder and waved to my family. "The bride is here!"

"Yukiko!" yelled Ebihara. He had tears of joy streaming down from his eyes.

Yukiko was in her beautiful wedding gown, with a crown with pearls adorning her head. She also had a parachute on her back. She jumped down and pulled the string. If you looked from above, it read _newlywed,_ with the parachute breaking her fall, falling gently straight into Ebihara's arms. She smiled.

"I knew she would come," said the priest, who was no longer sleepy. He has a wedding to officiate!

I couldn't help smiling from ear to ear. This is the moment the family, Yukiko, Ebihara, and myself have been waiting for. The union of two souls that love each other unconditionally.

Of course I had a basket of petals in my hands too (Godzilla can't take all the credit.) I then tossed them into the air, free falling, and left them dancing in the wind.

My heart was filling up with warmth and it was practically spilling out from me. Instead parachuting down, like the courageous bride, (I myself have had enough of extreme heights for one day) Suoh, Nokoru, Akira and I were leveled down, safely to the ground. Nokoru pressed the button on the remote, and his giant reptilian invention waved goodbye and passionately walked towards the horizon.

"We will never forget you," dramatically yelled Nokoru. Then it turned around and gave a thumbs up. I wonder if Nokoru programmed that epic hero scene too. I heard a chime in the air, and it came from above. A little white parachute with a little box floated down into my hands. On the box, there was a small piece of paper held together by a ribbon. It read:

" _You'll know what to do with this."_

 _-20 Faces_

Inside the box, what used to be my good luck charm, was the silver cufflink.

"Melony!" My parents ran up to me with open arms. They embraced me, and smothered me kisses. Off in the distance, I saw the Clamp school police force and their flashing red and blue lights on their cars. I walked over to see Cat Eye being thrust into the back seat of the car, handcuffed.

I walked over slowly, and hesitated. An officer said to me, "Don't get to close Miss, this man is a dangerous criminal." Cat Eye didn't even try to escape, he didn't even resist when the cop pushed him into the car. "He's nothing but an empty shell now." The officer laughed.

"Hold on," I said. The window rolled down, revealing the man who caused all my anxiety, pain, and heart aches. The man who threatened to destroy everything that I love. The man who was so pompous for his victory, but saw it crumble into thousands of pieces, just like the glass of the golden frame. It's plausible for me to hate him for the rest of my life, and wish for him to be locked behind bars. There was no doubt that I harbored these feelings, but a new one was added into the mix. One, which I thought would never feel. It was pity.

Cat Eye, no, Yoru Kuraidesu, his head was facing the ground, and his shoulders slumped. His eyes were completely empty. I dropped the cufflink into his lap and walked off, not looking back.

He cupped the cufflink into his hand, slowly. The siren's went off and drove him away.

Nokoru was placed in an ambulance on its way to the hospital. The nurses said that he would make a full recovery, and that it would require him a lot of rest though. They even encouraged him to not work in the office for a few days, to let both mind and body rest. Nokoru (pretended) pleaded that he had mountains of paperwork to do, but the nurses said it was best for a full recovery, to avoid any strenuous activity. He (easily) gave up on the cause.

"Thank goodness," I said with a relief.

"Trust me, Nokoru has been in far worse situations, this is nothing," said Suoh reassuringly.

"Really? I'm just glad that he's going to be alright," I let out with a sigh. I couldn't bear to see Nokoru injured. Everything he did for me, he even protected him from harm's way, injuring himself in the process. Then, on board the blimp, looking into his eyes, he looked at me differently than before. But, I mean, he did get attacked by a tree…

"It's just the way he is," Suoh shrugged, "he is a caring person by nature."

There were no more petals falling from the sky, although the wind picked some up, bringing them back into flight.

"I have a feeling that he is rubbing off on you a bit, antics and all."

"What-no way, I will never be caught dead making ridiculous nonsense of inventions."

"I bet one morning, you're going to wake up, and wonder why a confetti machine hasn't gone off as an alarm. To me, it seems like you're getting used to all these _ridiculous nonsense antics_." I mocked and accented the last words. _And so am I_ , I thought.

Suoh paused, looked down at his feet, and then back up at me, wide eyed, "Oh my god, I think your right."

I laughed.

"Just the other day, I was on the top floor of the building and thought it would be so much easier parachuting to the first floor rather than taking the stairs."

"Well, stairs are dull," I remarked, justifying his argument.

"And boring," he added.

"Nothing beats parachuting, or flying, or riding on top of a recreational prehistoric monster."

"We've been living our lives all wrong," Suoh nodded and pointed towards me, enthralled in this silly conversation. Akira was waving to us to come inside the church, the wedding was about to begin. I already laid the beautiful trail of flower petals for Yukiko (YES!) and now the ceremony was officially going to start.

"Let's go."

"Wait a second," Suoh stood closely next to me, extending his arm, "you have a flower petal stuck in your hair." His hand gently brushed against my cheek, while he removed the petal from my hair.

A touch that conveyed so much more than simply picking a petal from my hair.

* * *

After the ceremony finished, the reception took place in the sensory garden. Apparently, after all the damage it took from early this morning, after the chairs were overturned, snapped and dangling branches, it was no trouble at all for Clamp's gardening division to fix and clean up the mess. Even the fountain was replaced with a brand new one. The garden looked as good as new again, it was hard to believe that a battle took place early that day.

All the tables and chairs were nestled underneath a tent. Yukiko and Ebihara shared their first dance together as a newlywed couple, and I couldn't help feeling so proud of her and myself. Just yesterday we were playing forest rangers with super magical girl powers and now, we grew up and lived a real adventure with each other. They lovingly held one another in each other's arms. A tear spilled from Yukiko's eye. Ebihara wiped it away. _They are just so cute together!_

Finally, everyone was able to strike a move on the dance floor. Apparently, my whole family has a thing for ridiculous and rhythmically impaired dancing. I am no exception, but it is one thing that binds us together as a family, as silly as it may seem. Ebihara was horribly doing the electric slide, I giggled. He perfectly fits in.

The bride and groom gave a toast. They sliced the first piece of the wedding cake, then Yukiko playfully dabbed a bit on Ebihara's nose, he returned the favor with a kiss full of frosting on her lips.

The waiters went around to every table and placed a single slice of apple pie in front of each of us. I gasped. I happily looked over towards Akira, smiling. I mouthed the words 'thank you.' He smiled back and mouthed the words, 'you're welcome.'

The apple pies were delicately covered with a dreamy strawberry jam, a plentiful spoonful of vanilla ice-cream, finally covered with rainbow sprinkles. The fruit was succulent and ripe. The flavor was spilling over my taste buds. It only took one bite for me to realize that Akira is truly a miracle chef.

When it came time for the bouquet toss, all the women in the entire room came to the dance floor. Bridesmaids, aunts, friends, my mom (I don't know why), and even my grandmother were taking their battle positions. Ready to leap into the air when that bouquet would take flight. Their eyes contained fiery determination and perseverance. While I on the other hand was determined to stay in the back of the group. Right now, their manicured nails look more like claws. I don't want to be swept up in the crossfire.

Suoh and Akira came running up towards me. "We're going to go check up on Nokoru."

"Come with us," said Akira.

I desperately want to know if Nokoru is doing better. While we were here having the time of our lives, he was kept locked up in a hospital room. No doubt, he was probably dyeing of boredom. I really wished he could be here.

"Okay."

Yukiko faced her back towards the group of women, who, right now, looked way scarier than Cat Eye during the exchange. I gulped.

With one swift toss, the bouquet went flying into the air, and so did all the finely polished talons. The bouquet bobbed in the front of the crowd, then pounced to the middle and back again. It was almost like playing a game of hot potato, except actually wanting to catch the commodity.

In order to get the bouquet out of another girl's hand, someone spiked the bouquet like a volleyball and it went flying to the back of the group.

"oh no no no no no," I caught the bouquet in my hands, flabbergasted.

"Congratulations Melony," gleefully shouted Akira.

"No I don't want it!" I saw the beety red eyes from all the bridesmaids, aunts, MY OWN GRANDMOTHER, then I saw my mom on the other side of the room, giving me a thumbs up and telling me to stay strong and endure. These women were ready to pounce at any moment, scared for my own life, without thinking, I tossed the bouquet to Akira.

He caught it in his hands, but along with the bouquet came sharp, cold glares. They received a new target, easily switching battle maneuvers. "No thanks, you can have it," Akira immediately tossed the bouquet to Suoh.

The flower décor fumbled in his fingers. In his days as a bodyguard, Suoh has seen his fair share of opponents and enemies, but he wasn't properly equipped on how to deal with bouquet deprived ladies. The women finally pounced, although they were no match for Suoh's ninja skills. He jumped into the air and tossed me the bouquet.

"You have it, I insist."

I tossed it back, "you found it, finders keepers."

"Giver backer," he tossed it right back.

"I've been meaning to give you a thank you gift." I tossed it to Akira. This was really turning into a game of hot potato.

"Well, I'm returning it!" he replied, and tossed it high up into the air.

A swift figure jumped into the air and landed on top of a table, "I've got it!" my grandmother triumphantly yelled from on top of the table, gripping the bouquet. In no time at all, the table was swarmed. (Did I ever mention that she won a gold medal for gymnastics in the Olympics?)

"We should visit Nokoru now," I said.

"Agreed." We hurriedly escaped the stampede, limbs and all.

* * *

 **Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed this chapter!**

 **So, who are you rooting for? Who do you think will be paired up with Melony?**

 **1) Team Nokoru**

 **2) Team Suoh**

 **3) Team Akira**

 **4) Team Melony (she choses no one)**

 **Please tell me, I would love to know XD**


	24. The Departure

**Chapter 24: The Departure**

LATER THAT NIGHT

20 Faces walked in darkness down a cobble stone path. It was made of mismatched stones that gave a vintage look. A path that led down a garden filled with perennials, and morning glories, wrapped up for the night. Waiting for morning to open up and spread their petals wide open to the world. A garden that led to a mansion. He looked at the windows and the lights were on.

A young woman opened the door and walked down the steps to the garden. She looked tired and exhausted, it was the middle of the night after all. She wasn't surprised to see the man in front of her, in fact, she was expecting him. She was wearing a silk night robe and pulled it tighter together, in a hurry to get outside.

"Oh, Toma," she exclaimed.

"I'm sorry to be bothering you Lira, late at night," said 20 Faces.

"No, not at all." The woman had curly black hair that went past her shoulders, and blue eyes. "Kira and Akira are asleep now, they won't suspect that I'm out here."

"Good…..How are they?" he asked, he shuffled in place.

"Good," was all she could say to the man who was the father of her most precious son, Akira, she looked at the ground then glanced at the morning glories scaling up the brick walls. "How is he? How is Yoru?" she asked with desperate eyes, desperate to know.

"He's been taken to a correctional facility," he sat down on a stone bench, and so did Lira, he rested his elbows on his knees, rubbing his eyes. She placed a hand on his back.

"How did it end up like this?" he said, not really asking Lira or himself, spouting a question into the vast garden that laid out before them. The morning glories could not give an answer. "I know you still love him," he said, not averting his head.

"Did he mention me? Did he speak my name just once?"

"So much was happening, and I'm sorry to say, no he didn't," he solemnly said.

"I see," She nodded her head, holding back cries in her throat. "I hope that one day, we can all be together again."

"One day." They both stood up from the bench and said their farewells. Lira walked back into the house, and 20 Faces waited, until she went inside and until the lights finally flickered off.

He placed his top hat on his head and readjusted the cufflink on his wrist. He walked down the cobblestone path in darkness.

* * *

"Knock Knock."

Nokoru was lying down in a hospital bed. The doctor said that his left leg was broken, while the other had minor cuts. His left leg had a white caste surrounding it while his right was covered with bandages.

When we walked in, he was disappointingly churning a small bowl of green jelly with a spoon. No doubt, being spoiled by Akira's sweet snacks and tea. The moment he saw us, a smile beamed on his face.

"My friends! You came here to save me!" Nokoru gushed. "All the nurses take 5 minute shifts with each other, and my nurse goes down to the main lobby every 30 minutes, if we act quickly, we can escape through the window." He attempted to get out of bed, but Suoh went over to his bedside and (gently) pushed him back. Reassuring him to rest.

"No," was all he said. Nokoru pouted.

"How are you feeling chairman?" asked Akira.

"Overall, I'm doing fine, nothing to complain about. The doctor said that I'll be able to make a full recovery, but I'll be on crutches for a while." He said it as if it wasn't a big deal, as if it was nothing to worry about. I couldn't help feeling a twinge of pain in my heart. I should be the one with a caste and bandages. He looked directly at Suoh with a mischievous look on his face, "They ALSO said that I'm excused from doing any paperwork for a while." Nokoru was smiling from ear to ear. Suoh shrugged.

"You know, any strenuous activity could throw off my homeostasis leading to catastrophic circumstances, the world will explode and so on. I can't refuse the doctor's orders."

Suoh smiled, "It's good to know what you'll be fine, and don't worry a pretty little hair on your head. That mountain of paperwork is going nowhere, and it's awaiting your stamp of approval on your desk, it will only be piling up." Suoh smiled, playing the game his way, "but, who is to refuse a doctor's orders?"

"Suoh…..You're no fun," Nokoru pleaded.

"Nokoru," I said.

He turned his head towards me. His cheeks were slightly red, but he probably wasn't feeling well.

"I'm sorry, it's all my fault your hurt. Can you forgive me?" I looked down, disappointed in myself.

Nokoru jumped up, or at least abruptly prompted himself up a bit from his pillow. "Melony, no, it's not your fault, don't think that," he gently touched my hand, "I'm happy that you are alright, as long as your safe and happy, my life is fulfilled." An aura of sparkles radiated from him. I couldn't help but feel guilty for having a friend such as him, I went in and gave him a hug.

His face immediately became bright red, with little swirls filling his eyes. His limbs became squiggly, like jelly.

"Chairman!" shouted Akira!

The nurses came running in A-stat! "Check his pulse," one said. The other pulled out a defibrillator, I could see the static on each square.

"No! I'm fine!" Nokoru shouted, waving his arms.

The nurses stopped what they were about to do, and disappointedly put away their machinery. It has been a while since they've broke out the defibrillator, having not used it in so long. One nurse pouted, and walked out of the room. There's been no drama anywhere in the infirmary lately.

"Anyway, we brought you a couple of things, we thought you would be hungry." We brought what we could from the wedding reception. We carried containers of stuffed peppers, tomato chicken, the apple pies covered with strawberry sauce and a platter of the peas and carrots. Nokoru's eyes were shining with delight.

"I have the most awesome friends in the whole wide world," he said with tears streaming down from this eyes and drool from his mouth.

So, Nokoru, Suoh, Akira, and I were sitting down all together in Clamp's hospital. Having ourselves a picnic in an overly air-conditioned and mint-scented hospital room. Whenever there is a party, there is always music. Listening to the sounds of heart monitors beeping accompanied by the squeaking of wheelchairs rolling in by nurses in the hallways. Notes of laughter filled the spaces in-between measures.

Nokoru got the most perfect seat in the house, right next to a window that had a landscape view of Clamp. With the sun setting, and casting colors of pink, orange, and purple across the horizon. It was breathtaking.

Nokoru was happily gobbling up the food, Suoh was relishing the tomato chicken, while Akira and I were toasting to our love of ostentatious desserts. The bowl of the peas and carrots, of course, were empty now. Several nurses were trying to pry into our conversations by hiding behind ventilators and pale blue curtains. But then they were scolded by several doctors telling them to properly and diligently do their jobs.

I looked at Suoh, Akira, and Nokoru, determined to never lose the friends I made. Sadly, it felt like a good bye party.

That's exactly what it was.

* * *

The Clamp airport was crowded with tourists, travelers, bystanders, and left behind luggage that no one dared to claim in the lost and found. My mother and father were settling the traveling arrangements with a flight attendant that seemed to accidentally lose our tickets. My mother was ready to throw a punch while my father was ready to hold her back.

I sighed. The wedding yesterday was beautiful. Sure there were mishaps and troubles along the way, a thieving thief named Cat Eye, and misunderstandings, but overall, everything went swimmingly.

I already said goodbye to the rest of the Kudo's before Yukiko and Ebihara traveled to Okinawa for their honeymoon. I held her for so long, I felt like my arms were going to fall off. This time, I didn't attempt to hide in her skirt (I was 5!) We promised to email each other frequently.

 _Flight 182, leaving Japan_

"C'mon Melony, they are already boarding the plane, let's move and get to our seats before we have to squeeze past the snack carts," mom said while holding several bags of luggage over her arms. I held back a baby barf thinking of those crunchy-munchy peanuts. I wasn't ready to endure that kind of torture again.

Then I spotted my friends waiting for me, for a farewell. I turned back to my mother, "just a minute."

Nokoru, was allowed to walk with crutches outside the hospital, Suoh and Akira were waiting in the airport lobby. I slowly walked up to them, trying to hold back any tears, I didn't want them to see me cry.

"This is goodbye," I said.

Silence decided it would creep up on all of us, tapering our mouths shut while it swerved in between us, snickering. Suoh was the first to break the silence, sending it flying across the airport.

"It was amazing getting to know you," said Suoh.

"This definitely isn't the end!" said Akira, while holding his sleeve to his watery eyes.

Nokoru turned to Akira and nodded, "He's right, we'll all be seeing each other again in the future. Who knows when, but let's hope it's soon," he gently smiled.

I embraced all of them, "I'm really going to miss you guys, but I will be back." Instead of crying, I decided to start laughing. I stood up straighter with my shoulders back, smiling.

I faced Nokoru, "Never stop being amazing, the world needs playfulness."

I faced Akira, "I'll await the next time we will share an ostentatious dessert together."

I faced Suoh, "Don't let those witty remarks get rusty."

It was time to go, my parents we waving me away. We all waved goodbye and said our farewells. I was walking to the airplane, taking my time, just in case. Nokoru called behind me. "Melony! Wait a minute!"

I stopped dead in my tracks, thankful.

He put more effort on one crouch, balancing all his weight to this right side. He reached and took out a piece of folded paper from his pocket and handed it to me.

"Open this when you get inside," he said, smiling.

I nodded and held the paper all the way up the stairs, past the snack carts, and finally to our seats. I sat next to the window with both of my parents to the left side of me. My parents were already nestling snug in their seats awaiting the long flight that we would soon part take in, my mother was already coercing with the snack attendant, mentioning to bring more peanut bags and orange juice.

My Clamp-in-a-nut-shell brochure was tucked away in my bag. I pulled it and opened it up the map of the campus, pointing out all the places I've been to and the ones I haven't. _Definitely next time_ , I thought. The Sensory Garden, the Elementary school Building, the Archive, and more.

I stared out the window, looking at the people below. I heard the rumbling of the engines and felt the vibrations from the propellers. The plane was slowly moving, preparing for take-off. The pilot spoke over the intercom, "Everyone please be seated, the plane is taking off, I repeat everyone please be seated." Airline hostesses were walking down the aisles, making sure the passengers were following the rules.

I could still see the silhouettes of the boys down below. I decided that patience was testing me long enough, so I opened the note. My eyes widened with joyful surprise.

I placed a hand over my mouth, trying to contain myself. I was smiling from ear to ear, in complete bliss.

Nokoruimonoyama,clamp,mail

 _Suohtakamura,clamp,mail_

 _Akiraijyuin,clamp,mail_

My dad was peering over my shoulder, noticing my gleefulness. "What'cha got there?" he asked, while attempting to open a bag of crunchy-munchy peanuts, with the school's mascot on it.

I know exactly what I'll be doing when I get home.

As the plane flew off, I could see a perfect aerial view of Clamp, and I knew this place was home, in every corner and crevice of my heart.

* * *

 **(All three gave Melony their email addresses to keep in touch in the future)**

 **The toma and yoru chapter is split between this chapter and the epilogue.**

 **NEXT comes the special deluxe super chapter (lol) and the epilogue. The Epilogue will be the final ending to the story! thank you so much for reading about Melony and joining the adventure! You are all the best!**

 **I kind of got sad writing this chapter T.T I don't want the fun to end...oh well...**

 **Do you all still have your pairing in mind? Whom do you think Melony will end up with?**

 **1) Nokoru**

 **2) Suoh**

 **3) Akira**

 **4) no one...**

 **Thank you for reading!**


	25. Special Extra Episode

**Special Episode: The Love Letter and the Monster of the Deep! **

Seagulls were gliding across the cloudless sky and flying overhead the snack bars. Some even had the courage to sit on some outdoor restaurant tables, staring down other civilians into relinquishing their summer treats.

The takoyaki stand was crowded with beach goers. Each on line, which seemed to have gone on for miles, waiting for their opportunity to order immaculate bread coated octopus. It wasn't just octopus though, since it was the beginning of the summer season and prime time for the fishing season as well, there were all sorts of options to choose from. From octopus to scallops to mackerel to shrimp. They even had a vegetable option, just in case some people had seafood allergies.

The beaches were filled with umbrellas and neon colored towels. The sand was smooth, with barely any rocks. Even the waves were gentle, but since there is a surfing contest taking place, a giant wave generator, which is generally distanced away from the beach, was supplying large waves for the surfers. Ah! That's Clamp for you!

It's been 4 months since Yukiko's wedding and the events of the Golden Frame, the Clamp School Detectives invited me out for a day at the beach. When I said, that I didn't have the means to get there, in no time at all, a giant aircraft in the shape of a penguin was hovering over my house. It reminded me of the little penguin Nokoru used to relay a message to me at Yukiko's house. I've also been emailing each of them when I left Clamp. I've got more pen pals now. Yay!

So in the time at all, my mother, father, Yukiko and Ebihara, and I were vacationing on a beautiful beach, graciously supplied by the Clamp School Detectives. The beach was located at the East side of campus, there was even a central cooling system for the campus to stay at a spring time temperature throughout the entire year. Wow. Clamp residents and students come here to relax and soak in the summer sun!

I wore a simple pink one piece bathing suit with a floral patterned skirt. I had to take off my sandals walking on the sand. It's a little difficult when sand piles up underneath the bottom of my foot and the sandal, making it hard to walk.

My mother and father immediately took a nice shady spot underneath the cabana, hastily beating others whom wanted the same spot. Yukiko and Ebihara were sitting at the snack bar ordering tropical beverages and toasting to their first few months as newlyweds.

The water looked beautiful. People were swimming, surfing, looking for shells, and fishing. I decided to go over to the lobby and rent some water shoes. When I went to open my shoe locker to put away my sandals, I saw a letter. I opened it up and it read:

 _Meet me behind the snack bar before the fireworks start._

 _There is something important I have to tell you!_

What? There was no name addressed from whom it was from. Could it be from one of the detectives? No, could it be? Maybe?

I put the letter back in the shoe locker, then some girl accidentally bumped into me, she had curly blonde hair and was scornfully frowning.

"Oh, I'm sorry," I said.

"Hmm, watch where you are going," she said in retaliation, flipped her hair over her shoulder, and walked away with a lot of attitude. I stood there for a moment, then shook off my disbelief and walked off as well. When I turned the corner I bumped into yet another person! My luck!

"I'm sorry," I said, hopefully this person doesn't have an attitude as well. He looked about me age and had short black hair and eyes that looked like small dots. He slouched and looked very unconfident.

"No, it's—it's my fault, forgive me," he said, bowing continuously. Then he ran off in the opposite direction.

Akira came running up to me, excited. "Melony, let's go look for shells at the shore."

"Sure thing," I nervously said. Could Akira have given me the letter?

We walked around the shore, and let the wave's splash at our feet and legs, almost knocking us over in the process. We picked up several treasures, and lots of snail shells. We could fill up buckets of them. Akira, then jumped into the water, and started swimming around. "C'mon Melony, swim with me," he said. Right about knee length, the water was cold, a chill went up my spine. I was practically shivering, unable to move, while he on the other hand was swimming like an Olympic champion. Then he tugged on my arm and I plummeted into the water. I was drenched from head to toe. Akira was laughing.

"Look!" he said. He was holding a giant scallop shell, then he held it up to my head. "It would make a pretty crown, don't you think?"

We swam even further. The surfers were totally riding the waves. The waves were huge, ginormous. Suddenly the water became clearer on the waves, revealing long green tubes. They kind of looked like tentacles.

"What do you think those are?" I asked curiously.

"Maybe it's a sea monster," said Akira, who was shuffling through a bag of shells, more excited than worried.

Swimmers and surfers were looking at the green spectacles with worried eyes. Some parents pulled their children out of the water. Although, there were people that still stayed in the water, undeterred by the unknown green stalks. A few people were taking pictures, no doubt thinking they are on the verge of a scientific discovery.

I was standing at the shore, one hand on my hip, and the other hovering over my eyes. Shielding them from the bright rays of the sun. I examined the green stalks, what Akira is referring to as a sea monster.

"This is a job for the Clamp School Detectives!" shouted Nokoru, who seemed to come out from nowhere.

I jumped up, and dropped few of the snail shells in the process. Akira and I were going to make necklaces out of them.

"Chairman, what do you think about those green stalks, floating in the waves? They look like tentacles of a sea monster," said Akira.

Nokoru opened up his fan, which read curious, "do you think it's a female sea monster?"

Suoh, who seemed to have come up from behind from nowhere as well, leaned behind the chairman. "You should be resting, your leg isn't healed yet." He (gently) grabbed Nokoru by the arm and (gently) dragged him back to the cabana. "C'mon, let's go. I even brought some paperwork for you to catch up on."

"Homework at the beach! That's absurd!"

"Yeah well, so is life."

"The beach is for enjoying the sun, basking in the coolness of the waves, and eating ice-cream with friends!"

"How about I let you pick out whatever document you want to work on first? How does that sound?"

"Can I start with the _blowfish snorkeling petition_?" Nokoru seriously asked.

"Yes, you can start with that," Suoh sighed. That was the least important document on the list, but if it would help prompt Nokoru to actually work, so be it.

"Why don't we get some ice-cream to help us get started?" Asked Nokoru.

"Fine," Suoh said, even though he wanted Nokoru to work on his paperwork, he also wanted a sleet-sicle.

The wind blew right past us, and so did our thoughts of the conversation that just took place.

"Want to go build a sandcastle?" I asked.

Akira enthusiastically nodded. We walked away from the 'sea monster' infested waters and dove right into the warm embrace of the sand.

* * *

We decided on making a huge bust of the school mascot, _Benedict Cumberbatch Elizabeth-kennsly the third earl reinstated from parliament,_ A.K.A Brad the Blowfish. I was working on the fins, while Akira was working on the facial features. We also decided to use the plethora of snail shells as decoration for our sand sculpture.

"Melony, can you get more water for the sand? It's hard getting the eyes the right shape."

"Sure thing," I picked up an empty bucket and walked over to the water, still gazing at the monstrous waves that may indeed hold a monstrous thing. I dunk the bucket in the water and filled it up to the top. Small remnants of sea weed found their way into my bucket. I picked them out and threw them back into the water.

Something glittery caught my eye in the water. It shimmered at the surface, a small bright blue fish with an orange feather, bait. It was connected to a fishing line. My gaze followed the line to the shore, to the young boy holding the fishing rod. It was Suoh.

He was sitting with his back straight, and his eyes were closed. The air around him was still, and the wind did not touch him, not daring to interfere with his concentration.

I quietly walked up to him, not daring to interfere with his concentration either. Though his eyes were closed, his grip on the rod was tight and strong. I wonder if Suoh gave me the letter. I was about to tap him on the shoulder, until he abruptly opened his eyes and shouted, "Here it comes!" I jumped back, surprised.

He stood up gallantly and pulled on the fishing rid with great might. It was curving like heavy snowfall on a branch. There was something on the other side of that line. It pulled Suoh closer to the water, leaving tracks behind him. It was keen on not being captured today.

Suoh stepped back. He heaved against the line. I was cheering him on from the sidelines. "Go Suoh Go!"

Suddenly, a giant mackerel the size of a small bear jumped out of the water. Its scales shimmered against the rays of sunlight, green, blue, and white. It plummeted back in the water, and Suoh reeled it in harder, "we're having a pot luck tonight!" He said with a fiery determination in his eyes. Remind me to never get in the way of him and a potential pot luck dinner. The thought of grilled mackerel over a low charcoal flame made my mouth water.

He heaved the incredible beast onto the shore, and marveled in his catch. He smiled from a triumphant victory, and I witnessed a monumental capture!

He lugged the fish onto his back, then turned towards me, "Hi Melony, when did you get here?"

"…..I was here for a couple of-never mind, I just got here," wow, fishing must really put you in the zone. Good thing I didn't throw off his groove. "What a catch."

He smiled, "this is going to make a great dinner tonight, and I bet Akira has a recipe to two for this guy." I could have sworn that I saw the mackerel's eyes dramatically dilate in response to what Suoh said. Akira came running up towards us, and looked bewildered.

"Is-is th-that a MACKEREL!" Akira said enthusiastically, stars were jetting out of this eyes. "It's almost as tall as me!"

"Akira, do you think you can make something out of this?" Suoh said. The mackerel eyed the innocent and delighted chef. But to the mackerel, the chef didn't look all that innocent.

"I should get a bonfire ready!" said Akira.

The mackerel flopped a bit.

From the corner of my eye, I saw others fishing. I saw the boy with the black buttoned eyes sitting on the sand, all lonesome. His shoulders were slumped and his back was hunched over. When he finally got a tug on this fishing line, he reeled it in to reveal a small, baby mackerel the size of an eraser. He sighed. I guess fishing isn't for everyone.

Then he looked away bashfully as a group of girls walked past him giggling. The lead girl of the group, was the blonde girl I accidentally bumped into earlier today. She gave him a side glance, then looked away, blushing.

* * *

Nokoru was wearing a Hawaiian T- shirt, all festive like, and was sitting down in the shady embrace of the cabana. Next to him, he had a giant stack of paperwork, he was signing document after document at an easy going pace. It looked like he was enjoying himself, probably because he didn't have to be cooped up in the office on a beautiful day.

His crutches were lying next to him, while his casted leg was prompted up by a pillow. He stole a glance at me from his paperwork and waved. I was holding my bucket of snail shells, I even found an interesting conch shell. It was covered with barnacles and seaweed. It was bigger than my hand and I just couldn't pass it up.

I waved back, then he gestured at me to come over. He tapped the seat next to him on the cabana.

"Melony, have a seat. Suoh left a while ago to go _fishing,_ " he dramatically mocked, "and he left me all alone since then." I giggled. I sat down next to him, making sure not to tip over piles of paperwork in the process. I looked at those stacks of paperwork and I wondered what documents and important forms the chairman has to go through every day. It must be grueling. He saw me staring, and the corner of his mouth curved, into a smile.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I don't mean to be intruding while you're working."

"Not at all! Do you want to see and discover the _joyful endeavors_ of paperwork?" he sarcastically said.

"Please proceed, I think I can handle it." I playfully straightened my back with elegance.

He pretended to bow and picked up the first document on the pile.

First, he showed me a petition for starting up a blowfish snorkeling class for the elementary school division. There had to be at least 100 signatures on the document, but they haven't reached their quota yet. Then he showed me a request for a fundraiser for the art club. They needed new art supplies and they wanted permission to have a bake sale to raise the money. There was a lot more after that.

"WOW, you certainly have your work cut out for you. This is honestly a lot of work."

"Finally, someone who understands," he raised his arms up in the air.

"So, you do your homework for regular classes, which is already a momentous feat considering its Clamp School, then you have to do all this student council work, that practically fills up this entire cabana?"

"Of course not," he said, "this is only the light work, the rest of the paperwork is in those trucks over there." He pointed towards several trucks that were parked several meters away from our cabana. I was gawking. He was laughing.

"You're inhuman."

"I guess I lucked out of having cool superpowers."

"Well, if I was trapped in a pile of paperwork and the only way to save me was to read and sign each and every one of them, you're the only one who can save me." I playfully tapped his shoulder, "you'd be my hero."

"With a pen in one hand and a stamp in the other, I'm at your service, Miss Melony." Then he added, "What kind of superpower would you want?" He put his work done and looked at me, genuinely wanting to know.

I laid down and rested my head on a pillow. What kind of superpower. I've honestly thought up of that before. I've thought of flying, so I would never have to be stuck in traffic, or super strength, so no jar of hard to open peanut butter could ever beat me. None of the big popular superpowers stuck out to me, but there was one, I liked the most.

"It's honestly so small, that it doesn't even qualify as a superpower."

"Please tell me, I'd like to know."

"Teleportation. I would never be far away from anyone again. If you need me, I could be there in a blink of an eye."

"That is a lovely superpower."

"What about you, you already made me confess."

"Super speed," then he pointed to all around him, "it comes with all the paperwork."

We were looking at each other in the eyes, and the short moments of his shirt rustling against my arm, made butterflies flutter in my stomach.

Suddenly, someone was tugging on my skirt. It took me by surprise, but when I turned my head towards their direction, it was a little boy with curly brown hair. He was holding a bucket, what looked like to be full of seaweed.

"Do you have any seaweed?" he asked.

"Do I have any seaweed?" I muttered the question back to myself, slightly confused. He shyly nodded his head. "I'm collection them."

I looked towards my bucket of shells, and then remembered that I threw away all strands of seaweed that were accidentally picked up in my bucket. Now I've come to regret that move, this little boy really wanted seaweed and I didn't have any to give to him. Then I remembered the conch shell.

His face lit up with joy, "Seaweed!" The conch shell was covered with barnacle shells and plenty of seaweed. "Will this do?" I asked, but his facial expression told me plenty enough. I carefully handed him the conch shell, it laid cumbersomely in his hands.

"Thank you!" then he looked at me again then turned towards Nokoru, "She's pretty."

"I know," then he winked at me.

The little boy joyously ran off towards his parents, boasting about the conch shell we gave to him. He looked back and waved.

Did Nokoru give me the letter?

* * *

The sun was setting and it was almost time for the fireworks. The mystery of the green stalks wasn't solved yet, and so wasn't my love letter crisis. I sighed and thumped my head down onto the table. The surfers were still riding those monstrous waves created by the wave generator, and I still had no clue what to do. Yukiko pushed a tropical beverage towards me. It was fruit punch with a slice of pinnacle and a little umbrella, purely for decorative purposes.

"What's wrong?" she asked, while slurping her beverage.

I turned my head, not attempting to lift it up from the table, I was still exhausted. _Honesty is the best policy,_ eh, I'll start with the easier one first.

"You know, those giant green tentacles in the water," Yukiko turned her head towards the ocean, still slurping her beverage. "All day, we've been wondering what those things are and now, we still don't know what they are." I thumped my head on the table again.

"Ebihara, could you come here," Ebihara walked away from a grill. He and Akira were grilling the giant mackerel. Dinner will be ready by sunset. "What's up?"

"Ebihara, Melony and her friends have been curious all day about those green things in the water. Can you use your drone to figure out what they are?"

"Sure thing," he picked up his camera airplane and set it down on the ground. Then he pressed a button on the remote control and allowed the machine to turn on and glide through the air. There was a small screen on the control panel that showed everything the camera was seeing.

Suoh, Nokoru, Akira, Yukiko, and I were all peering over Ebihara to see the screen, curious to know what the monstrous thing truly was. It zoomed in closer to the water, but it was still unclear. A crane was also installed in the drone. Ebihara carefully released the crane, and dropped it down in the water. Good thing, he is the toy crane machine champion, because he got one sample on the first try _. You Go Ebihara! Be the crane!_

What was brought back to us, had us flabbergasted with relief, and we all erupted in laughter. It wasn't a sea monster or a kraken or any other monstrous thing.

It was a giant glob of deep sea seaweed that was brought closer to shore by Clamp's wave generator.

One case down, one to go.

* * *

It was almost time for the fireworks. I sucked in a breath and headed towards the snack bar.

I still haven't figured out who gave me the love letter. It could have been Akira, Suoh, or Nokoru, but I honestly have no inkling on who it could be from any of those three. The moment of truth will finally arrive, as soon as I walk behind the snack bar. I will see him, face to face.

I turned the corner and opened my eyes. I gasped.

I have no idea who he is.

Just that he is the boy with the short black hair and eyes that looked like small buttons. The boy I bumped into today, and the one who caught the tiny mackerel that would not make for a decent pot luck. I stared back at him, and he stared back at me, I could have sworn his eyes popped a bit.

"Huh, who are you?" he asked.

"What? My name is Melony Kudo and I should be asking that. You left a letter in my shoe box today, didn't you?"

"Sorry, my name is Masayoshi Saitō-Ah man, I must have left it in the wrong shoe box this morning." A cloud of disappointment hovered above him. "Now she's never going to know how I feel."

A light bulb went off in my head, "do you mean that blonde haired girl I bumped into?"

He beamed, "Yes! That's her. Her name is Midoriko Kyougoku. I was going to confess to her today during the fireworks. My friends told me to just tell her in person, but I chickened out. I thought I could sneak in a letter in her shoe box, but I accidentally put in yours. I'm so sorry, please forgive me," he bowed his head down to the ground. I've been worried all day for nothing.

"What do you like about her?" I asked. She has somewhat of a…. _attitude_.

"I love how confident she is," he said warmly. That makes sense, I nodded. "But I'm not like her, I can't even go up to her."

"It happens to everyone."

"I'll just go home, I already feel stupid as it is." He bowed again, and turned away, heartbroken. It was as if he was already rejected. I couldn't stand this, as a member of the Clamp School Detectives, I can't let this poor soul leave the beach in this state!

I patted him on the shoulder and smiled, "don't leave just yet, I have an idea."

* * *

The sky was dark.

The fireworks were about to start, and the mackerel was ready to serve. Akira was passing out plates of succulent grilled fish. Good thing, we collected enough shells, or it wouldn't have been enough to make a complete necklace.

Midoriko was with her group of friends and I saw Saito hesitantly approach them. He turned back to me, nervous. I gave him a thumbs up. What I've learned recently about connecting with others, it's about being honest with your feelings and confronting them head on. Saito nodded and approached Midoriko.

Her friends giggled, while she was blushing. She flipped her hair over her shoulder. She was trying to hide her true feelings by putting on a front of her attitude.

The first fire work burst into the air, scattering shards of stars throughout the sky. I sat beside Akira, Nokoru, and Suoh, as we watched the ongoing display of summer time fireworks. The fireworks were beautiful, but the sounds were deafening. It was hard to hear the conversations around me, especially those of Saito and Midoriko.

Nokoru leaned into my ear and gestured towards them. I smiled as I saw Saito place the necklace on Midoriko, she tenderly touched it with affection. Then they walked off together and sat on the bench watching the fireworks together, holding hands.

I wonder how amazing it would be to love someone wholeheartedly. I looked towards everyone around me. Whose faces are capturing the lights under the fireworks, and knew I was loved.

 **CASE CLOSED**

* * *

 **Hi everyone! I had a lot of fun writing this chapter and it was the longest one I've ever written *gulp***

 **Saito and Midoriko are side characters in the Clamp School Detectives manga, they show up a couple of times. Saito is my favorite, he appears in other clamp crossovers too, and Midoriko appears in chapter 4 of the manga.**

 **I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and thank you for reading. And thank you for reviewing! Thank you for sharing your opinions about who you are rooting for. I loved reading them, my stomach is fluttering with so many wonderful feelings! Coming up next is the final chapter of the series, the epilogue! Alright!**

 **Have a happy and fun summer!**

 **Enjoy some mackerel!**


	26. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

"Ugh!" I stretched out my arms, pulling out the knots in my muscles. My eyes widened as I heard a weird popping sound come from my neck. Airplane rides have never been a favorite of mine. A 13 hour flight from the U.S to Japan is very grueling. I should have used one of those fancy neck pillows! This time I made sure not to dine on one those crunchy-munchy peanuts. My stomach will surely thank me later.

I pulled my luggage behind me and waited in the airport lobby. The teal seats were packed right next to each other. I took a seat at the end of the row. The lobby wasn't very crowded and I swore that I saw the same old man years ago, sitting in that back seat next to the snack machine. When I first visited Yukiko here, we enacted our own soap opera display for the entire lobby to see, oi vey.

To pass the time, I took out my handy dandy clamp in a nutshell brochure, which was now all folded awkwardly and crumpled with torn edges. Worn out from years of flipping through it, reminiscing my days at Clamp. Letting my eyes soak in all the places I've visited and had amazing adventures, the sensory garden, archive, and especially the Elementary School Division. I can't wait to go back and retrace my footsteps, wandering the halls as if it was yesterday, well 6 years ago that it. I tried using clear tape to repair the edges, because you know what they say, tape solves everything.

I heard my stomach grumble, okay, maybe not all everything.

I hope he shows up soon, before I'm tempted to walk over to that snack machine and grab some crunchy-munchy peanuts. Oh why do they only have that specific snack here!

From my periphery vision, I saw a tall man walking and waving towards me. I jumped up from my seat, excited. Snack machine, I bid you farewell! I ran up to him and gave him a giant bear hug, because that's what members of the Kudo family like to do. Give smothering bear hugs. He has been part of the Kudo family for 6 years now and he fits in perfectly.

"Ebihara!" I exclaimed, "It's so good to see you again."

"Hello Melony, you've grown up so much since the last time I saw you. You were right up to here," he gestured with his hands, how short I used to be, before I grew as tall as a beanstalk. He helped me with my luggage as we walked out of the airport. As we exited the airport, I took in the scenery around Clamp, it was the same as I remembered, and that made a smile tug on my lips.

"Wow, nothing has changed." I looked around the streets and admired the beauty of the paved roads and shops. I remembered the first time walking down these streets with Yukiko. Memories flooding into my head.

"If you think this is beautiful, then wait until you see the campus. It's sublime." Ebihara nodded, "You're so lucky to be attending clamp just when the university campus was recently renovated."

I mischievously smiled, "I just have good timing."

"I wish it was fixed up when I was attending university," Ebihara sighed, "they finally repaired the rickety doors and now have state of the art technology for teaching. It's a student's paradise."

"Well, you know that's what I came here for…..the quiet doors, not at all for the stupendous curriculum." I sarcastically replied.

We were now sitting down, listening to the clatter of forks on plates and sips of espresso coffee in the Duklyon Bakery. We sat in a booth next to the window, I could see all the bystanders that passed us, eyeing the delicious goodies in the window displays. I ripped apart one croissant, to see steam rising from the warm bread, it practically melted in my mouth. The sweetness was tingling throughout my taste buds.

Ebihara took a sip from his coffee, with plenty of milk and sugar, and opened his bag. "It would be my pleasure to give you this pristine Medal of Honor." He stood up straighter and presented to me with my very own clamp student ID card.

"Thank you!" I breathlessly took the card into my hands.

"Now, I say this to all my students, with great power comes great responsibility. Don't max out the cafeteria limit on the card during the first week on campus, or else you'll have no money to buy food for the rest of the year." Ebihara sighed, "Everyone goes for the ice-cream machine during their first week, this happens every year."

"I'll make sure to remember that."

"Just giving all around advice to my favorite niece."

"Will you be one of my teachers this year?" I asked him, not because I expected any favoritism from him. No, absolutely not! Ebihara is the best home economics professor at the university. It even says so on clamp's official school website. He has definitely earned bragging rights, but he's incredibly humble and funny and nice and all his students love him. Which makes him one of the best professors to have!

"Let me see your schedule?" He asked in-between a bite of his blueberry muffin. I handed him my course schedule, of all the classes I will be taking for my first semester. "You're a psychology major, impressive. Ah! You're in class HE-011. Which I am definitely teaching this year. Don't expect me to go easy on you. I wish you the best of luck with your academic endeavors."

"Thank you, professor." I have to get used to call him professor now. But he'll always be Uncle Ebihara to me. "How is Yukiko doing?"

"Fantastic, let me show you!" Ebihara pulled out his wallet, revealing a boat load of pictures laminated together rolling down unto the table. Some featured him and Yukiko on their wedding day, another one their honeymoon, and one with their dog, Mochi. Mochi was the puffiest little toy poodle in the world. Then there was another picture of Yukiko, Ebihara and the muscular man from the wedding shop all those years ago, holding his kitten Hime. He finally found her! Then another one of his pregnant wife, Yukiko beamed with happiness with her round belly. "Melony," he paused, "Yukiko and I have both thought hard about this, we could think of no one else who was better fit for this position. Melony, will you be the godmother of our child?"

"Yes, I would love to," My heart burst with joy. I will practically be my future godchild's fairy godmother and spoil them rotten. What a delightful thought. Since, I'll be living here at Clamp and attending University, I can visit them all the time!

* * *

I decided to revisit the elementary school building. So many memories were created here. I stood in front of the door to the elementary school board office, or how I fondly remembered it. The headquarters of the Clamp School Detectives. I solved my first case with them, "The Mystery of the Golden Frame." I was about to grasp the handle and open the door until trepidation flowed in my fingers.

The first time I came here, I was so nervous. I was afraid of meeting new people and opening up my heart to strangers, who are now my closest friends. Now, that I think about it, it was so silly. Then I remembered the first time I opened these doors. Suoh and Akira were practically ushering me into the room, then to have my heart explode when a giant confetti machine went off. Sending colorful pieces of rectangular shape paper flying about the office. Then there was the other time that I was going to leave a note under the door for Nokoru, everything that happened after that was kind of a blur, if I remembered correctly-

Suddenly, the door flung open and wacked my forehead, sending my brain on a joy ride, bouncing throughout my skull.

Oh yeah. That's what happened.

Suoh was on the other side of the door, his expression was horrified. "Melony?"

"Surprised to see me?" I sheepishly said, laying on the ground with swirls spiraling in my eyes.

He reached out towards me and helped me up, to balance myself back on my feet, but my brain was still jumping up and down in my cranium, enjoying the roller coaster ride. When I looked up at his face, I thought I was going to lose my balance again. The world lopsided once more.

His hair was still the same shade of blue as I remember, as the sky on a calm spring day. It was shorter than it has been, barely passing his ears. His yellow, amber eyes looked like jewels that belonged to the sun. Shining back brightly at me, I just had to turn away. I wobbled to the side, and lost my balance.

He gently held me by the shoulders and escorted me into the board room. Everything was there, the chairman's desk (once, an elephant lifted up the desk, the same day with the confetti machine!), the sofas surrounding the coffee table, and the windows that out looked the campus grounds. Everything was in place, exactly how it used to have been. Except for the important details that mattered the most. Nokoru wasn't at his desk, defiantly not doing his paperwork, Suoh wasn't there reprimanding him with another pile he carried in his arms, and Akira wasn't there pouring cups of tea to relax the overworked student council members. And I wasn't there munching on a peach cobbler, giggling at all of that.

The room was empty, since the new school year hasn't begun yet. The room looked much bigger since there wasn't a mountain of paperwork to take up all the space. I wonder who the new board members are for the elementary school. Does the chairman file all the paperwork on time or slack off, like Nokoru? Does the secretary have a busy body attitude with a tight schedule that must be followed at all times, like Suoh? Does the treasurer bake pastries and sweets and brightens up the room simply with a smile, like Akira? Do they solve cases, like they did? Do they have a straggler in the room who simply loves to be there, like me?

All these questions built up in my head when I was sitting down on the sofa, looking at the board room. Suoh came over and handed me a bag of ice for my forehead. I hope there isn't a bump on my forehead, like last time.

"I didn't know that you were coming today," Suoh said. "If I did, I would have set up the room sooner."

"Oh, a party for me? You shouldn't have." I said, placing the bag of cool ice on my throbbing forehead.

"Ebihara and Yukiko told us that you were arriving soon, and it was the chairman's, I mean Nokoru's idea to hold a reunion. You know how he is." Suoh rolled his eyes. "He had me running around performing errands and setting up streamers and blowing balloons and other party stuff."

"Suoh, I can't believe it," I gasped, "You have a life outside of school work, shame on you."

"Well, sometime ago, a certain someone told me to relax and have fun once in a while."

"She sounds like a brilliant individual."

"I assure you, she is." He looked into my eyes, his shining like the sun.

I concentrated back on my aching forehead, "That's right, you're the chairman of the High school Division. Are you going to join the University student council too?" Nice move Melony, that's so obvious.

"Of course, Nokoru has been given too much slack over at the university. I need to straighten things out once I get there." He crossed his arms, determined.

"Maybe I can drop by at the board room now and then between classes."

Suoh's eyes widened. Then his lips turned from a straight line into a smile. "You're going to be attending clamp?"

"Well, someone once told me that it is the best university in all of Japan, so I just have to attend." I casually flipped my hair over my shoulder, feigning absolute snobbiness.

"I bet he is a genius," Suoh remarked.

"I assure you, that he is."

We both laughed at our inside joke.

Suddenly, we heard a knock at the door. It slowly opened, revealing the little chef. Well, he is not so little anymore. He is tall with broad shoulders, his brown hair glistening like milk chocolate, and a nostalgic aroma of sweet apple pies whisked through the room. A smiled bloomed across his face when his eyes fell unto us.

Suoh and I both sat up from our seats. "Akira!" I exclaimed. Akira walked over to me and gave me a giant hug.

"Melony, it's so nice to see you again. It's been way too long." Then he held me from an arm's length, with seriousness encased in his eyes. "Did the recipe for the apple strudel dessert make a blast at your high school graduation party?"

Suoh raised an eyebrow. Oblivious to our conversation.

"It was more than a blast, everyone loved it. Not to toot my own horn, but I made it all by myself. After one bite, I was bombarded with compliments." I smiled up at him. Akira has been emailing recipes to me nonstop, from desserts to appetizers to main courses. His culinary skills are rubbing off on me, well, thanks to his really detailed recipes he personally wrote. Exact cup measurements, in depth instructions, and a couple of hand drawn diagrams for each step in the designated recipe. It was as if Akira was guiding me in my home kitchen right by my side, instead of being thousands of miles away. Cooking is a science to this master chef.

"Thank goodness," Akira placed a hand over his chest, letting out a sigh of relief.

"How is the future chairman of the high school feeling?"

Akira flustered and shrugged his shoulders, "I hope I can fulfill my duties just as my predecessors have." He looked at Suoh.

"It's not like you have huge shoes to fill in or anything, no pressure." Suoh said then he outreached his hand, "It was a pleasure working with you this year, and you'll make a great chairman." They shook hands and Akira smiled from ear to ear. Now he can join the rank of his senpai's. Although, they are all equals in each other's eyes.

I looked around the room and had my eyes glued onto the door. "Will Nokoru be joining us?" I looked over my shoulder, wary. "I just want to be prepared if confetti explodes out of the walls." I put up my hands in self dense, confetti can pack a punch.

Akira swayed back and forth in his spot, he opened his mouth a little, but closed it again. As if he had something to say, but didn't have the guts to. Finally, Suoh patted me on the shoulder, smiling. "I think the chairman is in the sensory garden, right Akira?" To Suoh and Akira, Nokoru will always be the chairman. That's how it started off, anyway.

"R-right," he stuttered.

I quirked an eyebrow up.

"Why don't we all meet him in the garden?" Suoh suggested. Then he looked at Akira, deadpanned.

"Y-yes, we should definitely do that." Again, Akira stuttered.

"Alright, if you all say so," I said. I put down my ice pack, which subdued the premature bump on my forehead. I was walking right behind Suoh until he stopped dead in his tracks and snapped a finger into the air.

"I almost forgot, I have to go pick up the animal balloons from Hip Hip Party Central."

"What kind of party are you guys throwing anyway?" I laughed.

"Akira, you come with me to get the balloons, and Melony, we'll meet up with you in the gardens with Nokoru."

I shrugged my shoulders, "Alright, I'll see you guys there. Have fun with the animal balloons." I walked out of the student board room, merrily on my way to the sensory garden.

* * *

Suoh and Akira turned around and waited a couple of minutes. They looked out the door, making sure Melony left the scene and was on her way to the gardens. Suoh patted down his jacket, and smiled.

"Everything is going according to plan."

"Phew!" Akira let out air that he's been anxiously holding in. "I'm never good at these sort of things." He placed a hand on the wall.

"Let's just hope that everything goes well on Nokoru's part." Suoh readjusted the cufflinks on his suit.

"Suoh, can I ask you a question?" Akira dipped his head to the side, as if his question was weighing his head down.

"Of course, what is it?"

"Didn't you have a crush on Melony?"

Suoh looked towards the window, and saw the silhouette of the girl who turned into a beautiful woman walking towards the enchanted garden, and his lips curled up into a smile. He let out a breath then turned back to the soon to be chairman of the high school division. "Those balloons aren't going to collect themselves, let's hurry before the store closes." Suoh walked out of the board with a disappointed Akira trailing right behind him, whose answer was deflected (yet again.)

Suoh looked back towards the elementary school division board room, where many interesting things happened in his life. He became the secretary of the elementary student council. He met an over extravagant chairman, who is now his best friend, along with Akira. He partook in the ridiculous cases that he secretly enjoyed solving along with his friends. It was also the place where he met her, the girl with the golden frame.

Which he will never forget.

* * *

The warm breeze of the spring wind brushed against my face, and carried stray pieces of my hair into my mouth. I brushed them aside. My eyes laid upon the flora of the gardens. The lilacs, dahlias, and chamomiles. There were many more flowers around me, beckoning me to come and admire them.

The wind tussled the cherry blossom petals and they danced in the air. A cherry blossom gracefully fell onto the bench near the water fountain. The one where Nokoru and I made our wishes all those years ago. I sat down on the bench, reminiscing.

"It's beautiful, isn't it?"

"Yes, it really-" I jumped up from the bench with adrenaline coursing in my vines. My eyes widened, looking around the garden for anything that could pack a bunch and give someone a concussion. He looked at me with those cat like eyes, I shivered.

"The pleasure is all mine, Miss Melony," Cat Eye said to me.

I started to back away from him, all those memories and fears flooding back into my head. "What are you doing here? You're supposed to be in prison." Did he come back here to exert his revenge? I was ready to make a run for it.

"I got out."

"You mean escaped."

"No, I got out for good behavior and my sentence was lifted. Now I am on parole." He said this as if he won the lottery. I looked at him from head to toe. He wore the clamp school uniform of a janitor, white overalls, a news cap, and a name tag that read Janitor Kuraidesu. My shoulders started to slouch, relaxing.

"You mean, that you…."

"I never took you for one with trepidation." He sighed, sweeping the grounds with his broom, actually cleaning, "I work here as a janitor, legally, on the pay roll, and complimentary tokens for the ice-cream machine."

I lowered my arms, stopping myself from fighting back. "Why the sudden change of heart? I never took you for one of humble work." He continued sweeping.

"A friend was able to smack me back into reality, it just took a while for me to realize it." He bent down, picking up bags of garbage, "This will probably sound ridiculous, taking advice from me and all, but I already messed up in life and learned my lesson. I'm through with making mistakes. Remember, be around the people that care about you. They're the ones that will save you even when you're delirious and want to push them away."

A breeze sliced through me, I minimally nodded my head, and said, "I'll remember that."

He began to walk off, carrying the bags of garbage over his shoulder.

"Where are you going now?" I asked.

He didn't turn back at me, but said with a voice full of enthusiasm, "To take out the trash."

When his silhouette disappeared among the flora of the sensory garden, the wind began to flow through the garden again. The wind petted my shoulder, leaving behind its warm touch. A small smile unexpectedly appeared on my face, "Thank you, Yoru."

"Guess who it is," someone playfully said.

Suddenly, my vision was obstructed by a pair of hands covering my face. I was already jumpy from my encounter with Cat Eye, who now works as a janitor at Clamp School. I was already on the self-defense, my reflexes acted for me, before my thoughts could clearly make out the situation. I elbowed the guy behind me, HARD.

He fell down to the ground in one swoop, hands to his chest. I turned around and covered my mouth, surprised at what I just did. I saw the top of his head, strands of blonde hair glistening under the light of the sun. I bent down towards him, cupping his face.

"Nokoru, I'm so sorry. I didn't know it was you."

"T-thought I-I" he heavily breathed in, "s-surprise you."

It was a lovely gesture to do, but it got horribly misinterpreted. We sat down on the stone bench. Just sitting and relaxing, admiring the flora. Nokoru was still recovering from my elbow to the chest jab. He probably never got that reaction from a girl before. I probably never told him that I took up karate after leaving Clamp. Oh how we learn new things about each other every day.

"Are you okay? Again, I'm so sorry." I gently caressed his back.

"Peachy," he wheezed, "Suoh could learn a thing or two from you," he smiled. He sat up straighter, recovering from his near fatal injury (JK).

"What were you doing here in the gardens?"

"I was just enjoying the walk, but I was so surprised to see you here. Weren't you supposed to come tomorrow?" He flustered, "Not that I don't want you here, I'm happy, no I'm ecstatic that you are. Did I read your email wrong? Sorry." Nokoru ran his hand through his blonde mesh of hair. It was shorter now, but his bangs waved beautifully above his eyes that were as bright blue as the sky.

"My flight was moved up earlier, surprise." I gestured with my hands. We sat so close together, micro seconds of touches between our arms and legs made me want to close the gap between us.

He gently laid his hand on top of mine and smiled into my eyes. I felt my face burning red.

"This just made my day."

"Me jabbing you in the chest?"

"I like to think of it as cupid's arrow into my heart."

I laughed.

"I heard from Ebihara that you're going to be attending the Clamp University."

"I was so happy when I received my acceptance letter. Ebihara even gave me my student ID card today."

"You know," he bit the corner of his lip, "Suoh and I are in the university student council and there is one more seat left."

"I couldn't take Akira's place."

"He's still in the high school division, and he won't mind at all. We all worked so well before, I think we can do it again." He smiled up at me, with those glittery eyes. It was impossible to say no. "We will get to see each other more."

"I think I will see you plenty enough." I laughed. "By the way, my mother really loves you. She really can't stop talking about how you and she decorated the Christmas tree together last year."

"What do you mean? You were there decorating too, right beside me."

"Oh, I know. But the truth is misconstrued in her eyes. Remember how she tried getting you under the mistletoe with her so many times. It was hilarious." I started laughing.

"She perseveres, I can tell you that."

Over the past six years, I've been emailing the detectives. Although I've communicated with Nokoru the most. He even visited me several times during that time frame. Last Christmas, he came over to enjoy the holiday with my family, which was just me, my mom, and my dad. Even dad took a liking to Nokoru. When the electricity blew out in the house, Nokoru used a pair of wire cutters and paperclips, tampered with the control panel in the basement, and miraculously fixed the electrical system. Thanks to him, mom was able to finish cooking the turkey and we were the only house on the block with flashing Christmas lights. I was overwhelmed with joy to see my parents conversing with Nokoru, treating him like a son.

"I'll think about it."

Nokoru beamed, "As long as you consider it, I'll be happy with whatever decision that you make." Something shiny was behind his back. He saw me looking and removed the mysterious item. It was the golden frame. "I found it in the elementary school board room. No one moved it." He fumbled with it in his hands.

"So much trouble, caused by a little frame." I touched the edges of the frame, there was no glass covering, so I could grip my hand around one side. "I haven't seen this frame in so long." I traced my hand over the detail, feeling all the grooves and bumps. " _A lifetime in gold, Endless joy and riches will be untold, They will happily grow together old."_

"You remember."

"Of course I do," I looked up at him, "it was incredibly sweet."

He placed the frame down on the bench and took my hand. We walked to the water fountain, with the spurting water glistening in the sun light.

"You know the day, when Cat Eye kidnapped you."

I nodded.

"When I saw him grab your arm, I went ballistic."

"You had a broken leg on top of it. I still feel bad about it."

"In the blimp, you protected me. I was in so much pain, but you gave me comfort with what you had." The coins were visible on the bottom of the fountain, there were even two small, jet black pebbles residing there too. The ones we used to make a wish that night. "When I looked up into your eyes, that's when I realized that I love you."

I started to cry.

"The kind, gentle, funny, smart, courageous, and wish loving Melony. I want to be with her, always. Will you?"

"Did you forget?" I wiped away my tears, happily, "That same moment, I told you that your antics are a handful, always ridiculous, overdone, and insane-

"I understand if you don't want to be with me." He looked down towards the ground.

"No, I'll always be by your side. I love your free and kindred spirit. Clamp is my home, but it's more than that" I paused and sucked in a breath, "It's to be here with you."

My heart fluttered knowing that Nokoru felt the same way. His hands gently caressed my arms, the touch felt like fireworks to my skin. We closed the gap between us. He was taller than me, and had to bend his head down to reach my face. The light sensation of his hair brushing against my face made me want to swoon. My arms were laced around his back, then we stared into each other's eyes and kissed.

Back on the bench, the golden frame laid standing up on the cold stone. If you looked into it, you would see both of our silhouettes locking embraces, and perfectly fitting into the frame.

A gold halo surrounding Nokoru and me.

 **The End**

* * *

 **Author's Note**

 **Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, and thank you! Thank you so much for reading about Melony's story! It means so much to me that you took time out of your day to read my little fanfic. Really! Once again, thank you! I had so much fun writing this. I sat at my computer and laughed at all the silly jokes and situations I tried to craft XD**

 **Clamp School Detective was the first manga I've EVER read and it got me hooked into reading more manga. And here I am today, proud to be an anime fan. A round of applause to everyone who loves these detectives, because they are the best! And of course the creators as well, Clamp, you and your team of talented artist and writers. You da best! Honestly, CSD is a hidden gem, its fun, hilarious, with the occasional romance and values about friendship.**

 **I originally wrote out the story as Melony moving to the Clamp community with her father, because he received a teaching position at the campus. In the manga, after reading the apple pie love story featuring Yukiko Kudo, I wanted to write about that. But I also wanted to make my own type of detective case, this allowed me to be mysterious and create a villain and write about 20 Faces the infamous thief. Wah-lah! Cat Eye was born!**

 **I originally planned on drawing out this story as a comic, because I love to draw, but after reading novels, I decided I wanted to write it out as a fanfic instead. Now I'm loving writing, even though I spotted tons of mistakes looking back at the previous chapters XD yay for learning!**

 **One thing I learned is to keep a consistent POV. In the beginning I started off with third person, but then as I realized that I was writing a romance, I changed it to first person. That's another reason why I kept on switching the POV when I came to different characters such as Toma and Yoru, I felt like I could explain more and broaden my horizon. Although, first POV is very personal and allowed me to get inside Melony's head. Both are great, but for future stories, I'll stick with one POV.**

 **I have in my head plans for a sequel to Melony and the detective's story. I don't know when i'll make it, but I think I will eventually make it after I finish "Among the Water Weeds," another fanfic that I'm writing. Which will take a while...because I'm so invested in it. O.o**

 **I hope you enjoyed the story as much as I did. I would love to know your opinions about the ending and if you have any questions/concerns that need explaining. I will answer them and write them down here.**

 **Thanks for reading and enjoying the ride!**


End file.
